Soul Reaper Maelstorm
by nubsauce13
Summary: Naruto and Rei have decided to leave their world and go to a new one for new adventures. What they find are people in black called Soul Reapers killing beasts called Hollows. I believe we have found our adventure people. NarutoxFemaleKyuubixHanaxYourichi
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Prolouge of my new crossover story Soul Reaper Maelstorm!**

**I DON'T OWN A THING GOT IT PUNKS! srry still pissed off about the flamers and whiney bitches**

* * *

10,000 years…

Its been 10,00 years since I took the job from Rei-hime and became the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have watched over the world for all these 10,000 years while living in a cave with my beloved tenshi, Rei Himutasa. When I was 14 years old all those millennia ago she had told me that my body was changing into that of a demon and that I would be taking up her position as the newest Kyuubi. I had known about her for 10 years already and I knew she loved me and I loved her. We have been together ever since I turned into a Gennin which marked me as a official adult.

Over the years the world kept having times of peace and equality between the elemental countries and times of war and despair. When I was 15 years old Leaf and Sand were at war with Sound and Grass. Kumo and Iwa even after all these years were still affected after the Third Great Ninja War so they with Kiri stayed neutral in all this. Wave, Spring, Waterfall, and other small villages were joined up with Leaf thanks to me. The war lasted until I turned 17 when Sound was destroyed and Grass had given up. The Hebi-teme was killed by his favorite boy toy Sasuke Uchiha. After that had happened my damn godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, had to go and get himself killed by the Akatsuki leader, Pein.

A month after the war there was another tragic event… the Akatsuki strike. It was a normal day for the village of Leaf when out of no where Akatsuki struck while I was away finishing up my Toad Sage Arts training. The false leader, Pein, with the remaining members, Zetsu, Kisame, and Konan, struck. It was a massacre of the Leaf forces until I was summoned. The final showdown was me versus all 9 of them, Pein's six bodies and the 3 others. I killed off Kisame quickly with a rasengan to the head. I used a A-ranked fire jutsu to knock out Konan. Zetsu was a tricky bastard but when I used my rasenshuriken on the ground itself he was annihilated. When it came down to me and Pein it was a real tough battle. (basically if you read the manga from then you know the battle itself)

After Konan woke up and departed peacefully with the dead bodies of her two best friends, Yahiko and Nagato. After me and Nagato talked he had given his life to revive all of the dead Leaf citizens and ninja and I was hailed as a village hero like I should of always been hailed. Damn villagers and council being ignorant. Soon enough after the battle with Grandma Tsunade in a coma a new Hokage, the traitorous bastard Danzou, took over and ordered the death of my best friend and secretly cousin, Sasuke Uchiha.

The next event that changed the world was the final showdown between me and Madara Uchiha. The damn bastard who had forced my beloved to attack the Leaf all those years ago. The battle was long and tougher then even my fight with Pein. In the end I used my rasenshuriken and he was torn apart. I had returned to the Leaf village battered and on the brink of death itself until ba-chan, who had came out of her coma before I left, saved me. I was out for a whole week… hehehe good times.

The next event was probably the most devastating for me and my friends… Sasuke's attack. While the village was still repairing itself after the Pein attack was when Team Hawk attacked. Everyone fought tooth and nail to take them down. Teams Gai, 8, and 10 with their senseis fought against Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin. While that was happening Team 7 was having a reunion in the council chambers where Sasuke had killed 2 of the elders of the village but Danzo had gotten away. Now the battle of the Neo Sannin had begun and would be remembered for centuries. Sasuke with his snake summons, me with the toads, and Sakura with the slugs.

The battle was in itself past Kage level as we fought our hardest, but the bastard had killed Sakura with his S-ranked jutsu, **Raiton: Kirin**. That had put me over the edge and boy did it. I instantly turned into my 6-tailed form and since I am the Kyuubi the effects were not hazardous anymore and so after throwing Sasuke around he finally showed his trump card, Curse Level 3. I had to go all the way to 8-tailed to match him and when I had finally killed him I broke down crying as I held both Sasuke and Sakura's dead bodies. The whole world was weeping as the biggest rainstorm in the history of the elemental countries hit as if the gods were crying. It was also that day that my bloodline was completed.

After that day I had gone into a depression which only 2 people were able to get me out of. Of course my beloved Rei and surprisingly Kiba's sister, Hana Inuzuka. For a month me and her had just chatted and talked until it bloomed into love and even Rei accepted her and so after our first couple dates I told her everything down to who my parents were, me being the new Kyuubi, and that me and Rei were lovers. She didn't care about the negative things and after a couple more dates we made love. For 6 months me, Hana, and Rei were lovers but until the 'incident' where after coming home from a A-ranked mission I found Hana dead and she had been raped. I couldn't control my anger and I turned into my 4-tailed form and when I found out that Danzo had ordered her death I made Rei-chan's attack look like a toddler was having a temper tantrum. The whole Root headquarters when was investigated had blood painting every single spot on all the walls. All the Root members and Danzo were wiped off the face of the earth. After the incident was my first talk to the Shinigami where I asked him to take Hana's soul to heaven for me in exchange for a hundred pure evil souls. It took me almost 7,000 years to get every single pure evil soul I could kill but I did it.

After the incident I left the Leaf but not after I had cleaned out my father's estate and had copied all of the scrolls in the Hokage vault including the forbidden scroll. When I was done and ready I left the village. I had wandered the countries learning jutsu and copying down all jutsu of every village. I had become the world's first SSS-ranked missing nin, known as 'Flash Fox'. I had collected every known jutsu written and taken them from the shinobi world. Over the first century I had totally mastered every jutsu until they were almost like second nature. Every jutsu scroll was sealed up into a tattoo seal on my right shoulder.

Over the thousands of years many things happened that caused the world to change. First was the loss of usage of chakra for the humans, but not demons like me and my beautiful mate, due to a incurable disease that spread across the land. Second was the coming of the samurai age (aka Rurouni Kenshin). During that time I had learned under Kenshin Himura and using a reverse blade sword as to not kill him mastered the ancient sword art _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu_. After that civilization evolved further to the medieval kind of times, but then the downfall of man happened in the form of the demon gates opening allowing demons to wander the world free until they were forced back by me and my old friend Sparda. Sparda knowing the gates wouldn't be closed unless sealed sacrificed himself to seal them.

As civilization tried to rebuild over the centuries the gates were opened again and now the twin sons of my old friend, Vergil and Dante Sparda, along with my help had sealed them off again but at the cost of Vergil's life. Then one last time the demon gates were forced open allowing the devils and demons to wander again. This time a faction was created that worshiped Sparda and fought them. One of them was the last son of my old friend, Nero Sparda. Him, Dante, and me all fought and finally eliminated the devils and the renegade prophet, Sanctus. After the long battle Nero gave me both Red Queen and Yamato so he could give up demon hunting since the gates were permanently sealed. Dante now wanting to live his days eating pizza and listening to heavy metal gave me Rebellion. The world continued on as if nothing ever happened.

Soon the world evolved into the age of the pirates (yes I mean One Piece) with the Pirates against the World Government and Marines. I was a good friend of the very first Pirate King Gold D. Roger and the 4 Yonkou or the 4 Kings, especially Whitebeard and Shanks. Over time when Roger was going to be executed he told me that he would be using a cave near mine as the hiding spot for the so called One Piece. Over time a group of pirates in the world made itself known as the strongest and their names were the Straw Hat Pirates. As I was exploring the world I came across the Pirate cook 'Red Leg' Zeff who taught me his Red Leg style. And thanks to me owning probably the most powerful blades in the world I became the second master of the Santōryū style and the true master being Roronoa Zoro himself. After the era of pirates had ended I had finally found the last blade that I have been looking for, Force Edge. Now that I have all 3 blades of my old friend Sparda I have settled down with my love, Rei.

So here I am a master of the sword styles of Santōryū, _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, _Swordmaster/Trickster Style (Rebellion's style), and Dark Slayer Style (Yamato's style). Since there is no set styles for Red Queen and Force Edge I just mastered all the techniques with them. The Taijutsu I mastered are the Red Leg and Hummingbird styles (created style of the Fourth's). I am also am a complete master of sealing thanks to Jiraiya's and my father's notes. I also have the last remaining bloodline of the world… the Sharingan or as it is now the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

This is my past and now my future… my name is Naruto Namikaze Uchiha, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha's and Namikaze's, and I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

_  
Present Time  
_

The sun was shining through the entrance of a cave. It was a beautiful sight from the entrance as it was high on top of a mountain. Inside this cave we can find a sight that is baffling. The cave opens up to a magnificent cavern where a small 2 story house was situated in the middle. The outside of the house was a mahogany color with a porch. The cavern around the house was beautiful as the sunrays bounced around the slightly wet walls making rainbows and making a ethereal glow that made it a sight to behold.

Shall we go inside then? Inside we find a normal living room with a couch and lounging chair with a coffee table in the middle. Exploring further we find a average sized kitchen and dining room. Why not head upstairs? Upstairs we find 3 doors, one leading to a guest room, one to the library, and finally the master bedroom. As the light from outside comes into the windows we hear a slight groan coming from the master bedroom. Inside said room we find a king sized bed with 2 figures sleeping cozily together. In the corner was a dresser and another one right beside it. To the right of the door was the walk in closet and to the left was the master bathroom. Now back to the 2 figures.

One of the figures was a male and the other a female. The male had blond hair that was flopping everywhere and over his eyes slightly. On his face were 2 sets of 3 whisker marks, with canines protruding from his mouth, and on the sides of his head were blond fox ears. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a skull and cross bones (has all the jutsu scrolls sealed inside). On the left shoulder was a tattoo of a heart with 2 blades stabbing into it at two angles with what looks like blood dripping off it and in the middle was the kanji of 'Edge' (Force Edge's seal). On his chest was a black tribal tattoo with the kanji of 'Tradition' in blue (Yamato's seal). On the right forearm that was draped across the woman's body was the black tattoo with the kanji of 'Honor' in red (Red Queen's seal) and on his left forearm was the same tattoo with the kanji of 'Resistance' etched in it (Rebellion's seal). The blond's nails were actually sharp claws. The rest of the male's body was covered in a sheet so onto the woman.

Said woman was peacefully sleeping with her head on the blond's chest. The woman had blood red hair that was messy as if she had a wild night (wink wink). On the sides of her head just like the blond were 2 red fox ears twitching to the small breathes of her lover. She had a almost goddess-like body with the curves all in the right place. Her 'assets' even though covered by the sheet were at least 38Cs making them the perfect size and also they were round and plump and could be fit perfectly in the palm of the blond's hand (mumbles '_lucky bastard_'). In all the 2 looked like that they were 2 gods or goddess sleeping soundly.

Through the window came sunlight that shown straight through the cave entrance and since the side of the house that was facing the entrance was this side the sunlight perfectly shot through the window into the blond's closed eyes. With a groan of annoyance the blond moved his left hand over his eyes to block out the sun but failed. With another groan the blond slowly opened his eyes showing 2 orbs of pure sky blue.

'_damn sun' _the blond grumbled then he tried to sit up but couldn't and when he looked to see the cause his eyes softened into that of love and affection at the sight of his longtime red headed friend and lover

Kissing the redhead on the forehead and wrapping his nine blond tails around her naked form he lifted her slightly as to not wake her and got out from under her. He lightly laid the red headed goddess down who whimpered at the loss of her personal pillow making the blond laugh silently at the cute sight as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When looking at his calves we can see a barbwire tattoo covering the whole calf on both legs. On the blond's back was a enormous tattoo of a phoenix and a black dragon spiraling upwards with the heads near his neck and the tails wrap above his waist making a heart that had the kanji for N + R. (ok for all the tats the first three are summoning tats for his blades while the others are just plain tats). Also on the shoulder blades of the blond's back were two small almost invisible slits that are hard to see if you don't concentrate on them.

As the blond was taking his morning shower the redhead started waking up to the sound of the running water. As her eyelids fluttered open you can see her ruby red almost blood red irises that have a black slit going down through them. While she was moving to sit up she started stretching her arms out while the sheet slid off her revealing her upper half and also showing off the 9 blood red tails to the world. When she was fully stretched she looked around and found her ruby red kimono lying right next to the bed and grabbed it and slid it on.

Just then the water turned off in the bathroom and the blond came out in only a towel around his waist. When the two looked at each other they smiled warmly.

"Morning my tenshi" the blond said getting a wider smile from the redheaded woman who got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned into him whispering

"Morning my koi" the two looked into each other's eyes then leaned in and kissed each other passionately before the woman walked into the bathroom giving one last wink to the blond before slowly closing the door

"I don't know if I hate it when she does that or love it" the blond mumbled as he walked over to his dresser to get dressed then head downstairs to make breakfast

Minutes later the blond walked down the stairs wearing black steel toed boots with a flame design along the bottom, black baggy cargo pants with many pockets. Over his chest was no shirt showing off his chest, tattoo, and abs and a black vest that had multiple pockets and over this was a mid-arm sleeved (goes down to elbow then stops another words) black trench coat with the kanji in red on the back of 'Foxfire'. Another words the blond looked badass. He walked over to the fridge and got out some bacon, sausage, and eggs with a carton of milk and orange juice.

15 minutes later down came the red haired goddess in her blood red kimono that hugged her curves perfectly showing off her nicely shaped hips and ass. The blond had already set the table for them both and had a pot of coffee being made on the counter. The blond was reading a newspaper before looking up to look at his lover and smile and lean up and peck her on the lips.

"Well hime I think its time we go." the blond said over his paper while the redhead was making her plate

"Oh you want to leave today? Why so soon?" the redhead asked looking up while eating

"I know but since this world doesn't need me anymore since their isn't anymore chakra left in the world we should leave to another world." the blond said making the woman sigh

"I guess your right but first we will need to talk to Vincent-san (random name for Shinigami) about our departure. And also you had wanted to meet your parents before we left anyway so we can kill 2 birds with one stone." the redhead said softly making the blond's eyes soften

"I have been waiting for that moment my entire life Rei-hime and there isn't a soul on this planet that will stop me from seeing them." the man said with conviction causing the woman to giggle at her lover's antics

"Well I'll go start packing ok Naruto-kun." the newly named Rei said putting the plate in the sink and heading upstairs

The newly named Naruto got up and emptied the table and started doing the dishes while using one of his tails to hold his coffee cup and drink from it.

This has been like this for over 3 millennia where Naruto and his lover, Rei a.k.a. the old Kyuubi no Kitsune, have been living. Naruto had hand built this place after him and her left the world to itself. Over that time the land of Whirlpool's became a safe haven for foxes, near extinct mystical beasts of legend like dragons and phoenixes, and any other creature that was willing to living a peaceful ecosystem. Naruto was called the caretaker of the lands stated the kings of the dragon and phoenix clans proclaimed, explaining the tattoo on his back. Now since the thought to be extinct mystical beasts have begun to prosper he has decided that he would the strongest and most caring 8 tailed kitsune be the new Kyuubi and caretaker of the now called Forgotten Lands.

He had narrowed it down to 2 kitsune, Shippou (silver) and Tsuta (Ivy) but thank his lucky stars that both of them were engaged and later on today he would call Shippou to take on his new title since Tsuta can keep his hyperactive ass in line. So far his to do list was as follows:

_1. Pack up the belongings._

_2. Announce Shippou as the new Kyuubi and caretaker of the Forgotten Lands._

_3. Meet with the 2 Royal beast king and queen and tell them goodbye. (Phoenix Queen and Dragon king)_

_4. Summon and talk to Vincent and tell him about the departure._

_5. Meet parents before leaving._

_6. Activate jutsu and leave this dimension._

So far him and Rei were only on number 1 but it's a slow process and being that the two of them are connected still and immortal they had all the time in the world. Yes its true the seal couldn't be destroyed unless we both want to die and we don't want that so we just altered it where she would leave all her endless chakra in the seal and have her mind and soul appear in her old half-demon body. The seal even now is still seeping Rei's chakra into my already near godlike supply of it. _(being that this is a Bleach and Naruto cross I am having chakra equal to 1/20 of reiatsu's power so Naruto's chakra while in the bleach world would condense but will still keep growing over time thanks to the seal and Rei's endless chakra still inside the seal and also since he basically had to die to change into a demon he already is a soul just with a physical manifestation of his body on earth) _Also over time Rei gained back her 9 tails of chakra with enough sleep which took 1 whole week to do.

After finishing going over the mental checklist Naruto finished the dishes and put them away. He figured that he would tell Shippou and Tsuta that they could use his home as their new home and could use the supplies he stockpiled over the years to make a bigger home if needed to. Once he finished putting everything away he walked upstairs to the library to get his books. Due to being 10,000 years old Naruto had been collecting books from all over the world but his favorite was a instant classic, The Legend of a Gutsy Ninja by his godfather, Jiraiya. After first reading the book he learned that it was basically his whole life up to when he fights Pein then it cuts off cause Jiraiya said that it didn't catch the eye of his producers so he stopped writing it. Hell it was all thanks to that book that he beat Nagato all those years ago. (end of Leaf vs. Pein saga of Naruto manga)

Once entering his private library he found the master scroll where he had sealed all his books inside thanks to the endless pocket dimension that the master seal created that took Naruto a whole week to create. The seal could fit pretty much him and Rei in their fox forms and still have a lot of extra space in it and hell thanks to the space they sometimes use it to have some fun while in their fox forms in there (wink wink).

While Naruto was creating another tattoo seal on himself lets jump on over to Rei shall we?

Rei just now had fully sealed up all of the couple's clothes and basic necessities. They didn't have much that wasn't already in their personal pocket dimension that is actually Naruto's mindscape. Ever since she had become free, the blond's mindscape changed drastically to a open meadow with a blue sky and mountains in the background. There was a single storage vault in his mind that had all his knowledge, money (you don't go living for 10,000 years without collecting a huge amount of gold, jewels, and valuables (mainly from the pirate age)), and personal belongings like his swords, jutsu scrolls, and soon to be books, (yes all his sealing tattoos are connected to the vault in his head) sorted out and safely sealed so no one could enter it. She was still in her kimono and now wearing red heels. She walked out of their room and saw Naruto come out of the library as well. With a warm smile the two walked downstairs while Naruto sealed away the last of their things and using clones to do a last minute clean up making the house spotless.

The two walked out of the house and Naruto locked it with a key and the two continued walking out of the cave out into the sunlight to see a gorgeous scene. Since the cave was above the valley it had a perfect view of it. From where the couple stood they could see vast forests, ponds, and a couple of lakes. Critters were running around all along the ground down below and up in the sky were the majestic phoenixes and dragons for their morning flights. When some passed by the couple they bowed their heads in respect as Naruto had made the Forgotten Lands the best place to live ever and with constant work the blond with the help of earth dragons and thousands of clones had expanded the island and made it into continent that was still multiple miles away from the elemental countries.

With the help of seals Naruto had made a gigantic interlocking genjutsu seal that made covered the continent and kept prying eyes away. Also Naruto with the help of another set of seals made a pocket dimension that had made the caves of the mountain gigantic even though they really weren't. (basically it's a normal small cave but thanks to the seals the end of the cave expands into large cavern for the dragons)

When the couple look up to the top of the mountain they can see the phoenix roosts that have taken up the top of the mountain that actually is a inactive volcano that hasn't exploded since the first demon war 50,000 years ago according to Rei. Thanks to the heat from the underground lava the mountain became a perfect area for the phoenix and dragon roosts.

Shaking his head from his thought Naruto with Rei starts walking to the den of the kitsunes to speak with Shippou and Tsuta. While the 2 were walking through the forest the critters and animals that had stopped to look at the pair bowed their heads before moving along. Soon enough the lovebirds came up to a large cave in hillside that goes downwards. Naruto then put his fingers to his mouth and after warning Rei who covered her ears he gave off a loud whistle that echoed down into the cave that had a certain pitch that was actually a summoning whistle when a higher ranking kitsune requests a certain kitsune.

Moments later 2 medium sized that had 8 tails each came out of the cave entrance. The larger of the two was Shippou who fits his name as his fur is all silvery. Tsuta on the other hand had was light brownish color. (same color as Tails from Sonic) When the two approached Naruto and Rei they bowed their heads before speaking.

"**What is it you need of us Kyuubi-sama?" **came the gruff voice of Shippou

"I have called you two because as of today me and Rei-hime shall be leaving this world and I have come to choose you, Shippou, as the new leader of the Kitsune clan." Naruto said in a leader-like tone

Being surprised by the sudden promotion Shippou askes, **"And may I ask why you two are leaving, Kyuubi-sama? And also why choose me when there are better candidates then me?"** the questions make the blond chuckle but he answered anyway

"The reasons as to why we are leaving is because the humans have learned to live without the bijou's protection and guidance anymore. And I chose you because 1. You and Tsuta-chan are going to get married soon, 2. The two of you are the right chose to take up my job as caretaker of this land that I had called home for the past 10 millennia, and 3. You two are the strongest kitsune under my leadership and also are the most caring so the Forgotten Lands would still be treated just like I have treated it over the millennia." Naruto finished with a caring smile on his face as he holds Rei against himself. Both the kitsune in front of them were stunned and happy, plus slightly embarrassed by being called out on their engagement, by the reasons.

"He's right you know. You two have been caring for this land as much as we have and hopefully you two can live happily as caretakers and lovers and also just to mention it feels good doing it fox style." Rei said making both the kitsune to go totally red blushing and to have small nosebleeds, Tsuta more so then Shippou cause she is on the receiving end of sex, and causing Naruto to laugh

"**A-alright I'll become the new leader Kyuubi-sama and Rei-sama." **Shippou said after bringing his blush into check although he did stutter a bit

"Excellent now you two may go and inform the clan of my decision and tell them that we will miss them. Right now we need to go and tell the Bahamut and Hisui (Jade) about our departure. It has been a privilege to be your leader you two." Naruto said with a bow then leaving the two kitsune to themselves as Rei and Naruto head on over to the phoenix and dragon roosts.

* * *

_  
After 30 minutes of walking_

Naruto and Rei arrived at the main council room where the leaders of both royal clans would meet and watch over the lesser clans with the help of Naruto. Inside of the room right now were 2 thrones and 10 chairs around a large rectangular tanble. All of the council members and both kings were in their human forms due to the size of the room not being able to hold multiple elder dragons and phoenixes. At both ends of the table were the 2 thrones with one having Bahamut, the dragon king, sitting in it and the other having Hisui, the phoenix queen, sitting on it. In the 10 chairs were the 5 dragon council men and women and 5 phoenix council men and women. The meeting the 2 clan councils were having was quite active until they went silent as both king and queen of the clans raised their hands when they noticed Naruto and Rei standing at the door.

Upon being seen Naruto approached the table with Rei next to him with a somewhat sad smile on his face. He was sad because both Hisui and Bahamut were mere hatchlings when the dragons and phoenixes started to settle down onto the Forgotten Lands. Rei and Naruto had both raised them till they were ready to take up the titles of Dragon King and Phoenix Queen. Naruto and Rei were like a true father and mother for the two clans. The two were pretty much loved by everything on the island even the land itself as Naruto had brought the once drought lands of the southern part of the Lands back to flourish. So it was going to be heartbreaking to the two clans that the two are leaving.

"Ah, welcome Naruto-tou-san and Rei-kaa-san." Bahamut's rough voice came as he welcomed the couple

"_Yes, welcome to the meeting tou-san and kaa-san." _Hisui's angelic voice came as well

"The pleasure is all ours Baha-kun and Hisui-chan. We have some news we would like to give to both councils." Naruto said with his voice getting sad at the end making the king and queen to look at their father and mother figures in concern.

"What is it that makes you sad tousan and kaasan?" Bahamut asked concerned getting a nod from Hisui and Rei answered in a sad tone

*Sigh* "We have come here to tell you that me and Naru-kun are leaving this dimension and heading to another one to explore and live out the rest of our immortal lives there. I know you two will protest but we have made our decision and we are leaving after we have finished a couple of things. All we ask is for you two is to keep taking care of the land that has severed as a home for us all for all these years."

At seeing the sad face of Bahamut and the crying face of Hisui, Naruto opened up his arms and said 6 words that made the two of them jump into his arms knocking him over and cry onto his chest. "Come here my aijou (beloved daughter) and aisoku (beloved son)"

When Rei saw Naruto wave her over she obliged and hugged the 3 as she started to sooth the 2 crying clan leaders. It took at least 10 minutes before the 2 were done crying and back in their respective chairs with sadden faces. The whole table was silent as the two people that had been their father and mother figures said their goodbyes but not before saying that he would create 2 permanent blood clones of them with seals that allow them to draw energy from nature to survive throughout time which made them brighten ever so slightly.

And with that the couple leave to go and perform the ritual that summons Vincent, better known as the Shinigami, and tell them the plan. Naruto had to unseal a certain letter that was created by Vincent that shows him how to make the very complex summoning seals that are required for summoning him to the human realm from his keep in the shadow realm. The letter goes like this:

_Dear Kyuubi-san,_

_If you are ever in need to contact me then the instructions are down below so follow them completely and perfectly as to not cause a rip in the time/space continuum like the last person almost did so long ago._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Vincent the Shinigami_

Below the message was a complex drawing of the summoning seal and all the things needed to make the seal. To Naruto it was nothing to get forever to make as it is actually about 100 different seals all connected to a main access seal that connected through special ingredients mixed together. What all this tells the blond is one thing.

'_This is going to be one LONG day'_

And so after almost 12 hours the seal was done and perfect just like the picture showed. It was totally exhausting cause the blond had to do it all by hand and not use clones cause everything had to be totally perfect and nothing out of place by more then a foot. Pretty much the seal's diameter was as wide as one of the Rashomon was. (Demon gate that Orochimaru summons to protect himself from the kyuubi menacing ball from Shippuden) Naruto and Rei were standing before the seal ready to pour at least one tails worth of their chakra into it and summon the Shinigami himself. The couple looked at each other and smiled before nodding and setting both their hands on the seal then start pumping one tails worth of chakra each into it.

At first nothing happened until the seal started to glow dark red then start getting brighter and brighter until it was bright crimson just like the fur on Rei's fox form. Then the multiple kanji and seals inside the massive seal started moving to the main access seal in the middle. It took a total of 15 minutes before every seal and kanji moved to the focal point before the chakra started to move towards it now. The main access seal then started to spin like a top and started spinning faster and faster until a tornado appeared above it. The tornado then started expanding till it was the same width of the circle and as tall as the couple in their fox forms. Then as the tornado started to slow down a portal opened up that continued to enlarge as one then two ethereal arms started pulling its body through showing the head and face of the Shinigami in all its glory as it finally passes through the portal floating above the access seal. The black soulless eyes of Vincent open and peer on its summoners only to get a small surprise of the couple standing before him smiling.

"_**It has been so long since I have made a entrance onto this plane my friends. What is it that you want of me?" **_the voice of the Shinigami could make a weak hearted person fail as it is eerily calm and full of power

"It has been what? 9-10 millennia since we last spoke to one another my old friend. And I would like to tell you something and also a favor to ask of you." Naruto said with a smile gaining a nod from the God of Death

"_**Yes it has been that long since we have seen each other and I am thankful to mention that Hana-san is doing alright in heaven. **_(basically heaven and hell are the same places for every dimension and also I am only having 1 other person from the Naruto universe in Soul Society and I already mentioned her name up in the dialogue. Everyone else was taken by the shinigami and eaten ok.) _**Now what is it you need to speak with me about and what is this favor of yours?"**_

"Well first of all I would thank you for telling me about my other beloved, Vincent-san. Second I would like to tell you that me and Rei-hime here are thinking of leaving this dimension and head to another one and get away from all this responsibility especially after the other 8 bijuu returning to hell and passing on their titles to their last containers who also have left for hell. So I called you here to tell you goodbye and also one last thing you could do for me before we depart." Naruto said

"_**Well I must say that this is sudden and that even I didn't predict this, heh. Well my old friends I say my goodbye to you both. Now what is it that you need of me before you leave?"**_

This time Rei spoke in a soft tone, "Vincent-kun is there by any chance that Naruto-kun could see his parents before we leave since it would be the only chance to speak to them."

"_**Hmm… I might be able to do just that but the maximum amount of time I can give you is 2-3 hours before they must go back to the land of the dead. It will take me about 5 minutes to get the incantations finished so you will have to wait." **_Vincent said getting 2 happy nods making him smile before closing his eyes and start to chant something under his breath that caused a unnatural breeze to sweep by and the waves nearby at the cliffs to become slightly more aggressive.

After 5 minutes of constant chanting Vincent opens his eyes as he says the final words, _**"**__**Alzati e venire a faccia ciò di cui ha chiesto per la vostra presenza. (Arise and come forth to face that of which has asked for your presence.)" **_Then with two flashes of bright white light came two figures.

The first was a male with unruly blond hair that partially covered his face. Over his forehead was a customized Leaf headband. The man's eyes were two cerulean orbs like Naruto's. On to his attire the couple see he is wearing a black muscle shirt with a light green flack jacket over it. He wears black cargo pants that have multiple pockets with black ninja sandals on his feet. Over all of this is a white trench coat with the kanji for "Yellow Flash" on the back. This man was the legendary Kīroi Senkō and Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf village, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father.

The woman could only be described with one word, beautiful. She did no justice from the pictures that Naruto got from the family estate. She had long midnight black hair that was flowing like a waterfall down her back. Two trademark black eyes sported her face that was unblemished. She wore a lavender kimono that showed her curves and endowment well. On her feet were a pair of house sandals. This woman was feared almost as much as the Kīroi Senkō of Leaf for her battle prowess and deadliness. She was known as the Kurohime (Black Princess) or the Black Angel of Death. This woman was Kushina Namikaze Uchiha, Naruto's mother.

The pair of legends had to adjust to their surrounds and took 2 minutes for it. When Kushina turned to look away from her husband when she gasped at the sight in front of her. To her it was a perfect clone of Minato just with different clothes, whisker marks, and haircut. Both Minato and Kushina had shocked looks on their faces until they heard two magic words that brought them joy and happiness.

"T-Tou-san? K-Kaa-san?" Naruto stuttered out not totally believing the sight in front of him until he felt a squeeze of his hand telling him that Rei was there for him.

"Naru-kun?" Kushina asked softly with tears in her temporary body's eyes and more when the blond in front of her nodded. The next thing that happened would forever be etched in the temporarily reunited family as Minato and Kushina rushed at Naruto who also rushed at them causing them to collide and hug each other with tears running down each of their faces. Rei and Vincent stood or floated to the spirit off to the side at the happy moment. Rei had tears in her eyes as she saw her beloved finally reunited with the two people that gave birth to him.

After 5 minutes of crying the 3 wiped their eyes and stood facing each other with smiles on their faces. Naruto for seeing his Kaasan and Tousan and Minato and Kushina for seeing their Sochi for the first since his birth all those years ago.

"So Sochi why have we been revived? I mean I should be in the shinigami's stomach for all eternity and your mother in the land of the dead with her dead relatives. Not that I am complained though cause this is all of a sudden." Minato tries to understand only to hear a voice that was forever etched into his mind to speak

"_**Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uchiha you two have been temporarily revived as per a favor of the current Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Namikaze Uchiha." the God of Dead said stunning the two as they look at their son who averts his gaze to the ground**_

"Naru-kun is he telling the truth are you truly the Kyuubi now?" Kushina asked with a hint of fear in her tone making Naruto cringe and look further to the ground

"Hai…" was all that Naruto could say before he braced himself for the coming hatred from the two people that he cherished as much as his 2 beloved himes (meaning Hana and Rei)

"How did this happen Naruto?" Minato asked making Naruto look up in disbelief that they haven't yelled anything bad at him but shrugged thinking its his parents they love him to not care and started talking.

"Thanks to the seal that you used on me, Rei-hime's chakra started turning me into a half-demon and since it was inevitable that I turn into a full demon at age 21 she and I made a deal that made me the new Kyuubi and for her to have her freedom. And ever since then we have been in love and living on this land that is now known as the 'Forgotten Lands'." Naruto explained still looking down

Kushina then asked something that has been bothering her for a bit. "Ano, Naru-kun… could you please tell us how your life was while we were dead?"

With a nod and a wave motion tell them to follow, the four, five if you add in the shinigami, arrived at the house that Naruto and Rei have been living in for so long. Now situated in the living room Naruto started his long tale about his life. It took at least 2 hours to fully review over the life of one, Naruto Namikaze Uchiha.

To say that Minato and Kushina were shocked, angry, and sad would be like saying Jiraiya is only a small pervert, a HUGE understatement. They were shocked about all that has happened in Naurto's life after they died. Angry at the village that long has passed on for the first 2 decades of Naruto's life. They were sad cause of what Naruto told them of what had happened to his second lover, Hana. Kushina was crying into Minato's shoulder as Minato had a hardened face while rubbing his wife's back to sooth her. Naruto and Rei were sitting across from them with sadness in their eyes. After Kushina finished crying and wiped her face she turned to see her son's head facing down.

With a sigh Naruto looked up but his usual blue eyes were now 2 red eyes with a complex pattern inside them. (basically it's a 9 pointed black star with a red upside down 9 pointed star inside the first one) When the two in front of him saw it they gasped.

After regaining her composure Kushina asked "Naru-kun what happened to your Sharingan?"

Sighing again the blond started to explain that its his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and that it was the final form of the Sharingan. He also started telling how he got the Mangekyo through killing Sasuke then taking his eyes as per request from him as to carry on his legacy. Since Kushina was the younger sister of Fugaku making her part of the head clan family she knew about the abilities of the Mangekyo and the side-effects from using them too much but Naruto told her the way to counter it by taking the eyes of someone you are related to that has the Mangekyo as well and replacing them with your own eyes combining the two Mangekyo designs into a whole new pattern and getting rid of the possibility of blindness and grant the person immortality even though Naruto is already immortal.

To say that Minato and Kushina were stunned would be a understatement. They knew about the upsides and downsides of the Mangekyo but their son had all the upsides with no downsides from the eyes.

"Now that my life is out of the way how about I get down to the first thing I wanted to tell you two before you leave." this catches the attention of everyone in the room causing the blond to smile and finish what he started "I love you Kaa-san and Tou-san."

Those words made both parents to break down and hug their son while saying "We love you too Sochi" Naruto even pulled Rei into the hug making her yelp in surprise to which Naruto smile and kiss her passionately on the lips before hugging 3 of 6 of the most important people in his life. Just then realization came onto Naruto's face with a smile that held mischief which sent a shiver down Minato's and Kushina's spines.

"Ano, Kaa-san, Tou-san, would you like to meet your adopted grandkids?" Naruto asked making Rei's eyes shine with realization as well. Minato's and Kushina's eyes though shined with shock and happiness but also a slight hint of fear from the smiles on the couple in front of them.

"Of course Sochi where are the little ones." she then started regretting it when she heard Naruto start to chuckle with mischief.

"Oh Kaa-san you are going to flip when you meet my adopted children." getting up and walking out of the house with the others following close behind as he went to the council chambers that him and Rei were in earlier today.

* * *

_  
Said Council Chambers 10 minutes later_

The group entered the chambers to see even though 12 slightly depressed people sitting at a table they were active with conversations. Naruto then cleared his throat making everyone turn to him and then two blurs later he was on the ground with a rather good looking woman and handsome man hugging him to death while the blond was laughing heartily.

"Now now Baha-kun and Hisui-chan that's no way to treat your father in front of oyur grandparents." Rei chided making the Dragon King and Phoenix Queen look up at her like she grew a second head until they saw Minato and Kushina looking at them with wide eyes. Naruto chuckled at the sight.

"Alright intros are in order. King of the Dragons, Bahamut Namikaze Uchiha, and Queen of the Phoenixes, Hisui Namikaze Uchiha, I would like you to meet your grandmother and grandfather, Kushina Uchiha and Minato Namikaze." Naruto said with a slight tone of merriment in his voice.

"D-Dragon King!? P-Phoenix Queen!?" Minato and Kushina exclaimed with wide eyes

"Yes Kaa-san, Tou-san I have raised these two since they first hatched with the help of Rei as a favor to some old friends of mine who were the old leaders of the two royal clans. Pretty much I am the father figure of almost every single creature on this island and Rei is the mother figure. There is no one here that doesn't look at us like that but these two are my favorite and I adopted them." the last part caused the two people hugging Naruto to smile.

Hisui got off her adopted father and stood up and bowed to Minato and Kushina before straightening up while smiling and started to speak. "It's a honor to meet Tou-san's parents as he once told us stories of you when we were still hatchlings." Bahamut got up after she was done and wrapped his arms around her waist making her lean back into his chest causing both to smile and Rei and Naruto to smile at their children finally admiting that they love each other.

"Finally you two admit it to each other that you love one another because I seriously thought we were going to leave before this happens. Congrats you two." Naruto says proudly while making the two blush because they didn't know that there parents were aware of their feelings for each other.

Minato and Kushina were smiling as well at seeing the new couple holding each other in a loving embrace. (remember the 2 are the heads of two different clans so its not incest of any kind and they are not really brother and sister its just that Naruto refers to them as his kids.)

"Alright since you have at most 1 hour left until you have to return back lets go enjoy some time as a family, ne?" Naruto asked getting nods all around

"Alright council members let the meeting end for today and we will pick up tomorrow." Bahamut's voice rang out getting nods form the 10 people still sitting at the table who started leaving to go home to their familes.

* * *

_  
Back at Naruto and Rei's home_

Once arriving at the home and settling down in the living room the family started happily chatting with each other about several different topics. Rei was sitting on Naruto's lap laying up against his chest with his head resting on top of her's, Hisui was sitting next to Bahamut with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Kushina and Minato were in the same position as they were.

Its been 50 minutes and the 3 couples are just sitting down enjoying the happy environment until Naruto hears a whisper in his ear that sounds like Vincent. _**'Naruto-san it is almost time for your parents to leave back to the land of the dead now.'**_ Naruto then sighed catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Kushina asked

"Vincent said that its time for you to go back Kaa-san." Naruto sadly replied getting sad nods from his parents

"Well I suppose this is it eh?" Minato sadly asked

"Yeah…" his son replied making him sigh but put a smile on his face

"Well I guess we should head back to the circle ne?" getting nods all around

_Back at the summoning circle_

In the middle of the circle stood Minato and Kushina next to each other with sad smiles as they look at their sochi and his girlfriend next to their grandchildren.

"Remember you four we love you with all our hearts and hope that we will see you again in the next life that is if you ever get there." Minato joked causing everyone to laugh together one last time.

"We love you too Kaa-san, Tou-san" Naruto, Bahamut, and Hisui say together

"_**It is time." came the calm voice of the God of Death who appeared above Minato and Kushina**_

"Hey Vincent-kun could you do me one last favor?" Rei asked all of a sudden making the God of Death look at her to continue "Could you please allow Minato-san and Kushina-san into heaven as one final request from an old friend." This got shocked faces from the 2 below the God of Death himself and also surprised looks from the other 3.

_**Nodding the Shinigami started speaking again "As one last favor I shall… Onii-chan." and with that Minato and Kushina were teleported away to heaven (soul society) and Vincent left with a warming smile on his face as he looked at her shocked older sister one last time**_

Rei was shocked to hear what the God of Death had said and she let a stray tear slide down her flawless face. Naruto walked over to her and held her close as she sobbed at finally finding what had happened to her long lost younger brother. Naruto started rubbing his lover's back to try and sooth her. He had heard of what happened to Rei's younger brother and he was happy that his love had finally found him. Turning his head to his two children.

"Well now that we are finished with our list of things to do we will start the procedure that will allow us to transfer dimensions. But before that I will make that permanent blood clone that I promised ok." Naruto said getting nods from Bahamut and Hisui.

Naruto then cut the palms of both his hands to get some blood pouring then crossed his fingers and shouted "**Chishio Bushin**" creating a perfect clone of himself and Rei then put a special seal on them that would allow them to last forever by absorbing nature chakra. Naruto had created this kind of clone all those years ago to help him with all his training, physical included.

After this was done he and Rei started gathering the things needed for the dimensional jutsu. Even though they are the last 2 beings on the planet that can use chakra it doesn't mean that they don't need a medium for the jutsu so it doesn't accidentally rip a rift in the dimensional rift.

* * *

_  
2 am the next day  
_

It was before dawn that the couple had gotten the area ready for the jutsu. Hisui and Bahamut had left at midnight due to being too tired to stay up. Naruto right now could barely keep his eyes open while off to the side Rei was rolled up into a ball snoring cutely like she does in her mini fox form.

Naruto looked over his work then nodded that he saw it was flawless. In front of his was a large seal but not as big as the summoning seal that called Vincent to this plane but at least 1/3 its size. It wasn't as complicating but it was the part where Naruto had to cross several hundred seals together that range from only the size of his fist to meter wide. It took from when he started at 9:30 to now but he was done. He shook his head while smiling thinking he was pushing himself too hard. He turned around and walked over to his first true love. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the house for one last night here on this planet.

Arriving at the house Naruto went straight for their bedroom and laid Rei down on the bed before slowly taking his shirt off and looking at one scar that was forever etched onto his body. The one scar from Sasuke shoving a chidori through his lung near his heart. All it was now is a lighter tone on his tanned skin. He sighed while remembering those days.

A moan pulled him from his thoughts as he looked to see his love slipping one of her fingers down her pants and fingering herself. He chuckled and crawled up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips eliciting a louder moan from the redheaded goddess. He moved his head down and started kissing and biting her neck which woke her up with a louder moan. When the couple looked into each other's eyes, they smiled and their last night on this world was memorable.

* * *

_  
12:00 am  
_

After 4 hours of hot sex the couple had went to sleep. Now we find the couple dressed and ready to leave this dimension. Bahamut and Hisui were there and surprisingly Vincent was there as well. The second he appeared in his human form (basically gigai) Rei tackled him to the ground and happily sobbed at finally finding out what had happened to her little brother after all these years. Once everyone was fine and stopped crying Naruto and Rei stood in the middle of the dimensional seal looking at a large crowd consisting of all of the inhabitants of the 'Forgotten Lands'. In front of everyone were Hisui, Bahamut, Shippou, Tsuta, and Vincent. After all was quiet Naruto decided to speak up.

"I thank you all for being here today to see us off. I know that I should stay here and take care of this land for the rest of my immortal life but I think I need to go on a new adventure or even go take a nice long vacation. Don't worry Shippou-kun and Tsuta-chan along with a blood clone of me and Rei-hime will take over my job as the caretaker of this land as to be a legacy. To you all remember me as the one that brought you peace and harmony and I wish you all a good life." Naruto looked at his love to see if she wants to say anything but paled slightly when he saw a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Now I know you all might not know of this but as of yesterday Shippou-kun and Tsuta-chan became happily engaged and I have one thing to tell all you happy couples out there." This caught everyone's attention but Vincent just covered his ears due to remembering that his sister was a pervert and prankster, a bad combo. Naruto not wanting to totally embarrass everyone started the seal by pumping his chakra into it. Right before the seal activated Rei finished off her little speech with a devious smirk, "Just to tell you all sex is the only way to truly relieve stress am I right Shippou-kun and Tsuta-chan"

And with that said the two disappeared in a bright white flash leaving behind several blushing creatures and even some that were knocked out by massive nosebleeds. Vincent thanking his good judgement uncovered his ears and turned around to see both Shippou and Tsuta crimson red blushing in embarrassment. He let out a hearty laugh and bid everyone a farewell and left the plane again only to return when someone needed him once again.

* * *

_  
Karakura Town (100 years before start of Bleach)_

Sitting on a rooftop that stood up over all the other buildings sat a beautiful woman. This woman was 5'9 and had a track athletic build. She had chocolate eyes with the same colored hair. Under her eyes were a pair of red triangles that looked to be tattoos. She was wearing a black hakama with a white one under it. Tying it together was a black obi that also held up her zanpakuto. She wore woven open toed sandals for footwear. This woman was a shinigami or a soul reaper from Soul Society. This woman is Hana Inuzuka and she was on patrol for the soul society as a 3rd seat of squad 10. Today she was bored but also today was going to change her life forever.

Hana sighed cause there was nothing to do and she was bored. She got up and looked around before checking her hollow tracker for any possible threats. She sighed again not seeing anything. She was about to jump off to another area of town when out of no where a massive spike of reiatsu spike nearby. And when I mean massive I mean above Yamamoto's when he goes shikai. She instant shot off in the direction already knowing that the spike would bring maybe a hundred hollows instantly.

* * *

_  
To the spike_

In a white flash 2 people were left on top of a roof. These two people were Naruto and Rei and they stretched themselves out to loosen up their cramped joints from the shift of dimensions and also get used to the gravity of the planet. What the 2 didn't expect to happen in the next minute was several dozen beasts with white masks and holes in their chests to appear all around them. The biggest and probably leader spoke up first only saying one sentence.

"**We are going to eat… your soul!" **it bellowed before all the hollows attacked but the two weren't phased instead they were excited to see a battle within moments of coming to this new world. In fact Naruto was grinning like a madman before unsealing Yamato and Red Queen. He tossed Red Queen over to Rei who caught it with ease and slammed the tip into the rooftop before revving it turning the blade red. Naruto just put Yamato's sheath into his belt before grinning even more before talking to Rei.

"How about a bet eh love?" he got a laugh in return

"Who kills more wins and loser pays for dinner for the next month?" she replied getting a 'Hai' in return before saying "Your on love." Then the slaughter began.

* * *

_  
Back with Hana_

Hana was speeding towards the spike before seeing something that scared her. A massive amount of hollows charging what looked like 2 people on a rooftop up ahead. She had to get there before the hollows could devour the massive amounts of reiatsu and turn into S-ranked hollows or worse. She then felt 10 other low ranked soul reapers appear next to her.

"Hana-sama what should we do?" a soul reaper asked

"What were going to do is save those souls and were going to do it no-" she was interrupted by a loud shout of "Look!"

When the group looked at what the person was pointing at they had wide eyes and slack jaws. In front of them where the hollows were the 2 people were slicing through them like nothing. The male of the 2 was appearing and disappearing faster then a Shinpo! The woman was slashing apart hollows with a sword that looked to be on fire. The two were tearing the hollows like they were mere chew toys.

Getting out of their shock Hana ordered them to help the people out before she started attacking as well.

* * *

_  
Back to Naruto_

Naruto was having the time of his life! With his mastery of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style he was demolishing this creatures before they could do a thing to him. He sliced Yamato through his 30th hollow before he saw out of his peripheral vision 11 people in black hakamas wielding swords starting to attack the creatures as well. He shrugged it off before getting back to his killing. He disappeared again and reappeared sheathing his blade before a explosion of blood came from the 10 hollows he slashed apart. He grinned while watching his love annihilating her fair share of these beasts.

He then her a male scream and turned to see one of the people that came to help being overrun by the some hollows. The blond sighed before shooting off to the man to eliminate the aggressors.

When Naruto appeared in front of the soul reaper he released what he suspected chakra into his eyes making a massive reiatsu field that caused everything to stop attacking and look at him in surprise (the soul reapers), fear (the hollows), and lust (Rei). He then unsealed both Force Edge and Rebellion and then close his eyes before reopening them to show off his eternal mangekyo sharingan. He put the hilt of Yamato into his mouth and took hold of Rebellion in his right hand and the unsealed form of Force Edge in his left hand. (go onto google and look up force edge then click on the site for Sparda (Force Edge) there is a pic of both its sealed form (Force Edge) and unsealed form (Sparda)) He then got into a stance before breathing heavily.

Everyone was watching him then out of no where he disappeared without even a trace. Then the sound of a demon roaring was heard. The sound of a sword sheathing was heard and all but the hollows turned to see Naruto kneeling with Rebellion on his back, Force Edge back in its seal, and him sheathing Yamato slowly. When a _click_ rang out around the quiet rooftop a massive explosion of blood from all the hollows being ripped to shreds. This scared the crap out of Hana and the 10 soul reapers. Rei was looking at the blood with almost uncontrolled lust from seeing her love dominate in a brutal and ruthless way.

It was almost a whisper but it echoed so everyone heard it "**Oni Giri **(Demon Slash)"

* * *

_  
Back to Hana_

Hana was speechless. In less then 10 minutes these 2 people leveled about 7-9 dozen hollows ranging from D to A rank. She was a soul reaper for about 3,000 years and she wasn't even this powerful. She knew that whoever these people were they were not to be messed with. When she heard footsteps she turned to see the redheaded woman walk to the blond haired man. What the woman said next shocked her to the core.

"I guess you win the bet Naruto-kun." the woman said as the man stood up

But what really shocked her and made her tear up and gasp out loud was when the man turned his head to show the 3 whisker marks and cerulean eyes that only belonged to one male she ever knew. The person she loved back when she was still alive. Naruto Namikaze Uchiha.

* * *

_  
Back to Naruto_

After sheathing Yamato Naruto started breathing slowly to regain his breath. That move was only meant for one target but with enough skill and mastery of the style he was able to expand it to multiple targets. Once he regained his breathing he resealed both Rebellion and Yamato back into their seals before hearing his love call out to him.

"I guess you win the bet Naruto-kun." Rei said as she came over and handed Red Queen back to him and he resealed it. The blond then turned to face Rei and smiled when he heard a gasp that made him turn to the sound. What he saw made his heart practically stop and his eyes to widen. There on the other side of the roof stood the one person he thought he would never see again. The chocolate haired beauty that captured his heart along with Rei. The person that was killed by Danzo's Root. Hana Inuzuka.

* * *

_  
General View_

The 2 groups stood there facing each other. Hana in front of the soul reapers with tears in her eyes while looking at the two people in front of her. One that she knew was her lover Naruto and from what she could recognize the redhead was Rei, the other person that she was sharing with for Naruto's love. Naruto and Rei both were staring at the soul reaper group with widened eyes while Naruto had a couple tears in his eyes from looking at the beautiful face of his second lover. Hana and Naruto both spoke out at the same time in whispers but they traveled to the each other's groups.

"Naruto…-kun?"

"Shikon-hime?" (Fanged Princess)

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Thats a wrap people! (stage crew in the back start packing up the props while Naruto, Rei, and Hana all leave to their private trailer for some 'fun')**

**SO tell me how you guys liked it and if the plot so far is good?**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing from where we left off**

* * *

"Naruto…-kun?"

"Shikon-hime?" (Fanged Princess)

Both stared at each other until Hana couldn't take it anymore and jumped into Naruto's arms. When Rei saw this her eyes softened and walked up to the couple and hugged them. The soul reapers even though still confused had the decency to go 'Awww'. Hana was crying happily in her lover's arms while Naruto was still getting over the thought of actually seeing his love again. He kissed her forehead to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

After what seemed to be hours, when it really was only 5 minutes, the 3 broke apart with Hana standing in front of Naruto and Rei, smiling. Naruto cupped her cheek and wiped away the stay tear that was sliding down. Rei was leaning on Naruto's left shoulder wrapping her arms around his arm.

"So Shikon-hime… how have you been these past 10,000 years since you died?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from Hana and gaping mouths from the other soul reapers.

"Naruto-kun what do you mean 10,000 years? I have only been dead for 3,000 years and only been a soul reaper for about 400." Hana said confused getting incredulous looks from Rei and Naruto until Naruto's face lit up in realization remembering something.

"Oh yea the only reason you think you have been dead for that long is because it took me a whole 7,000 years to collect all those evils souls for the deal with Vincent. For those first 7 millennia Vincent must of put you into suspended animation until my side of the deal was done." Naruto said making Rei nod as she got what he said but Hana didn't

"Naruto-kun what do you mean deal? And how do I come in on this?" Hana asked confused as was the other soul reapers but they didn't vocalize it in fear of upsetting their leader

"Well Shikon-hime when you died all that time ago I summoned the Shinigami of our dimension, whose name is Vincent and Rei-hime's little brother, and made him a deal. For however long it takes me to collect 100 evil souls for the safe passage of your soul into heaven or wherever you ended up at. For 7,000 years I had traveled the world hundreds, maybe even thousands, of times searching for all these souls until I killed them all. Vincent then reappeared telling me that I had done what was asked of so your soul was sent to heaven. For the last 3,000 years I had still traveling the world learning and experiencing everything that had happened even the Second Great Demon War." Naruto explained getting gasps from the soul reapers and Hana who stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" Naruto asked confused at the stares as was Rei

"Naruto-kun the Second Demon War was legendary even for those in the Soul Society. It was said that the armies of hell under the command of Mundas attacked a world only to be destroyed by three powerful beings. The first was the Legendary Devil Knight Sparda but the other two's names were lost as no one knew who they were. Then after a millennia after the defeat, the demon gates reopened only to be closed two more times by the same two beings with the help of Vergil, Nero, and Dante Sparda, the three sons of Sparda. We of the Soul Society have been trying to figure out those two beings were for 2,000 years but to no avail. So Naruto-kun you should know who they were." Hana explained only to have Rei to go into a giggling fit and Naruto to start laughing causing Hana to go red in anger and demand what they were laughing at.

"So Rei-hime what do you think should we tell them?" Naruto asked as his laughing quieted down as did Rei's giggling.

"I don't know Naruto-kun but what the hell its not like we can't get out of this without telling." Rei replied causing Naruto to sigh.

"Shikon-hime the two beings you were talking about were the current and past Kyuubi no Kitsune of that time." Naruto said smiling knowing that Hana would get it and he was right when Hana's eyes widened into dinner plates and gasped.

"YOU MEAN THE TWO OF YOU WERE THEM!?" Hana shouted making Naruto and Rei to cover their ears in pain

"Hana-chan don't yell! Remember that we are not exactly human anymore and so your yelling practically made us deaf!" Naruto said causing Hana to blush in embarrassment and hug Naruto and Rei saying she was sorry over and over.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I have been wondering who those two people were for so long. Ever since I entered the Soul Society I have been studying history and the Second Great Demon War was one of my favorite subjects to research and I have been wondering who those two people were ever since." Hana said softly making Naruto nod in understanding

"Its alright but next time remember that my ears are still sensitive even after so long of adjusting to sounds of different magnitudes."

"So what was it like to go into battle side by side with Sparda?" one of the soul reapers asked as he was a historian like Hana making Naruto and Rei to look at him before speaking

"Well I can say that it was a blast as even though the baka was cold like his son Vergil but sometimes when in battle he acts totally like Dante who loved battling so much he had become a demon hunter before he retired and settled down with his wife Trish. To be exact I have all four of their blades, even Red Queen that Nero wielded." Naruto said biting his thumbs and wiping them over all four tattoos confusing the soul reapers except Hana who knew about some sealing even after 3000 years, four poofs of smoke appeared then lifted showing Force Edge (the sealed state(If you do not know Force Edge is the name of its sealed state and Sparda is its name when unsealed)) and Rebellion on Naruto's back in a X pattern and Yamato in his belt. Red Queen appeared in his right hand before he spun it in his hand and sheathed it behind his back straight up and down.

The soul reapers and Hana stood and stared at the 4 legendary blades of the Sparda family. Yamato to Hana's POV looked to be the most normal looking one of them all. Naruto's voice and 4 popping sounds were the things that brought them all out of there stupors as the 4 blades went back into their respective tattoo seals.

"Anyway… could you tell us where we landed?" Naruto asked looking around observing the layout of Karakura Town causing Hana to smile before standing on Naruto's right side making him standing between both Rei and her and looking out over Karakura Town as well.

"Oh yeah this place is called Karakura Town, Japan. Before you came me and these guys were patrolling this place for any signs of Hollow activity." Hana replied getting nods of understanding from Naruto and Rei

"So what now?" Rei asked

"Well I don't know really 'cause unless you were dead we can't do anything other then head back onto our jobs patrolling." Hana said sadly as she wanted to stay were her long lost lover more only to see grins appear on Rei's and Naruto's faces

"Well then it's a good thing that we have been dead for 10,000 years ne?" Naruto said nonchalantly making Hana smile happily and hug him

"Well then that means that I can take you to the Soul Society personally to meet the Captain-General to see what will become of you two." Hana said happily before turning to the soul reapers present and going into leader mode "Alright I want you all to go back to your stations then report back to the Seireitai!" she ordered getting a chorus of 'Hai' before turning back around only to be kissed passionately by Naruto which she gladly returned after getting over her initial surprise.

After they broke apart for air Naruto asked "So when do we leave Hana-chan?" with a smirk showing off his fangs much to Hana's lust

"We can leave right now Naruto-kun." Hana then turned around before unsheathing her zanpaktou and holding it out like a key before twisting it making a door appear in front of her. The door then opened showing only a white light. Hana then turned around and grabbed both Rei's and Naruto's hands and pulling them in behind her. As they passed through 3 hellfire butterfly flew out and the door closed and disappeared making it seem nothing was ever there to begin with.

* * *

_Soul Society Gate Entrance_

Sitting in a small guard station were two soul reapers who looked to be asleep (sound familiar?) Just as the two were almost asleep the gate started to open causing the two to sit up straight before looking to see who was coming through. What they didn't expect to see was the one of Soul Society's most wanted woman, Hana Inuzuka, to be walking through being held by a tall blond who was both pouring out large amounts of reiatsu and had both his arms wrapped around Hana and another sexy redhead. The first thought on their minds was _'Lucky Bastard' _before they shook their heads when the trio walked up to the stand.

"Hana Inuzuka reporting in with two guests that need to see Yamamoto-sama immediately." Hana said to the two at the stand who looked at the blond and redhead before shrugging and opening up a notebook.

"Names please." one of the guards asked lazily like he never wanted this job (just like the two chunnin at the main gate of Konoha remember)

"Naruto Namikaze Uchiha and Rei Himutasa" Naruto said lazily

"Alright have a nice day" the other guard said going back to sleep

The trio then started walking away heading towards the captains hall to see the Captain-General. Along the way Hana was showing the two several different sights and compounds. But before the group could get to the captains hall they were suddenly surrounded by 13 people who were wearing white haoris over regular shinigami garbs. Hana knowing who these people were kneeled down. Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed looking between the 13 with a emotionless face. Rei was looking around with mild interest and curiosity.

"3rd seat of Squad 10, Hana Inuzuka, you have some explaining to do for allowing ryoka into the Seiratai." a old man with a cane said with some slight anger in his voice making Hana kneel lower but a hand on her shoulder from Naruto made her look up at him and he whispered to her to stand up which she did

"I am sorry Yamamoto-sama but I was bringing these two to speak with you about joining the Soul Society since they did away with the a couple dozen of Hollows, ranging from D class all the way up to low A adjuchas class, that appeared in Karakura Town just about half an hour ago." Hana said getting wide eyes from some of the captains

The newly named Yamamoto then looked at the two people that were standing next to his subordinate. When he looked at the two he could tell that they were powerful just by looking at them. The blond was expelling easily Captain+ levels of reiatsu that flowed around chaotically like a untamed wildfire while the redhead was showing the same amount but more subdued, both of their forms expressed experience that he hasn't seen that much.

Old man Yamamoto then spoke up "May I ask who you two are?" indicating to both Naruto and Rei

Clearing his throat slightly Naruto spoke first lazily with his arms still crossed "The names Naruto Namikaze Uchiha."

Rei then spoke up with a bow being the more respectful one "My names Rei Himatasa pleased to meet you Yamamoto-san"

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. So shall we go back to my hall to talk?" Yamamoto asked getting nods from the two he then looked at Hana who was still standing next to Naruto "Hana-san you may report back to your bar-" he was then interrupted by Naruto

"Wherever I go Hana-hime goes as well Yamamoto-san."

The captain that had a wooden helmet on his head and was practically a giant with a number '7' on his back spoke up "Show some respect ryoka!"

Naruto now annoyed asked Yamamoto "Tell me how old are you Yamamoto-san?"

The old man rose an eyebrow not knowing the reason of the question he answered "5,062 years I believe. May I ask why is it that you wanted to know that?"

"I asked because you all are more than 5,000 years too young to order me around and even younger to order Rei-hime who is twice my age… but she's still the beautiful woman she is today and I love her greatly" Naruto replied and when he felt Rei's heated glare he quickly added the last portion that made her grin victoriously also making him sigh in audible relief much to the captains and Hana's amusement

"How are you older then I am yet look like your only in you early twenties." Yamamoto asked curiously as he looked the ex-bijuu in front of him as did the other 12 captains but the blond haired man with a bucket hat on and '12' on his back was looking even more curious

"I turned immortal at the age of 16 and my body stopped aging when I turned 21. To be exact we are not exactly alive nor dead." Naruto said lazily raising the 13 captains curiosity even more

"How are you not alive yet not dead?" Yamamoto asked making Naruto sigh but before he could answer Rei decided to say something

"Excuse me but shall we head to the captain's room before this crowd grows." this made the captains look around and notice that some of the lower ranked soul reapers were running in their direction to investigate the large amount of reiatsu coming off of Naruto

"It appears this shall continue elsewhere" Yamamoto said before disappearing along with the other captains, Naruto, Rei, and Hana to the captain's chamber

* * *

_Captain's Chamber_

Now in the captain's chamber where no one can interrupt them the group continued their conversation as Yamamoto sat in his chair and the 12 captains sitting in some chairs. Naruto, Rei, and Hana were standing up in front of them, Hana at attention while the 2 ex-bijuu stood there lazily.

"Now continuing on from where we stopped." Yamamoto said getting nods from Rei and Naruto

Naruto then started to explain that he and Rei came from another dimension that used to be ruled over by shinobi and then over time they died out leaving him and her as the last people or beings in their case to use Chakra. He then went into detail about what it chakra was since only him, Rei and Hana know what it is.

To say the captains were interested in this other energy that actually sounds almost like reiatsu then they dismissed it as they saw how Naruto walked up the walls and stood upside down on the ceiling before jumping down and making a shadow clone without the use of the handsign. But what the captains weren't ready for was when Naruto was enveloped in a poof of smoke showing his half-demon self.

Standing before the 12 captains and captain-general now was a 6'5 tall blond with red highlights at the end of his hair. His body was even more lithe and built for agility and his muscles looked to be more compact and leaner. Naruto still had on his original clothing and tattoos but what changed were that his nails turned to razor sharp claws, his whisker marks became very defined making him very feral much to Rei's, Hana's, and secretly Yoruichi's lust, a pair of blond fox ears with white tips, and out of his tail-end came 9 fluffy blond tails with white tips that swished around on their own. What scared most of the captains was his eyes. They were a blood red with a slit down the middle like a demon from hell.

"What you see before you is my half-demon form. What my respectful title is Naruto Namikaze Uchiha, **the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, Lord of the 9 Bijuu and Ninth Level of Hell.**" Naruto's voice grew demonic at the end to emphasis his point and make the captain of squad 7 remember to not yell at him for respect.

Yamamoto being the oldest of the 13 captains knew of the Kyuubi's great power and having the 9-tailed demon lord in front of him made him wonder why he was here in the first place.

Knowing that he proved his point, Naruto changed back into his full human form. Naruto always loved the look of surprise that he gets from showing off his other forms. What Naruto didn't see was the look of lust secretly coming from Yoruichi but Rei caught it making her grin slightly. There was going to be some fun here in the Soul Society.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Naruto said with a smirk knocking the captains out of their stupor before Yamamoto coughed and spoke up

"Yes I believe the first question that we all would like to know is that if there were anymore surprises we should know. The next would be what your relation is to Hana-san here and the final question is if you and Ms. Rei-san would like to join the 13 court guard squads as soul reapers."

"Well for your first question it depends on if you would like to know about my life, or would you like to know our place in the Second Great Demon War, or the fact that Rei-hime here was the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune before me, or anything else" Naruto said with a smirk at seeing the again shocked faces of the 13 captains.

"How about you just go through your life in a summed up version please." Yamamoto asked already feeling the headache coming (sound familiar anyone? _(somewhere in Vincent's stomach the Third Hokage's soul sneezes)_)

With a nod Naruto then looked at Rei if it was ok for her. When she nodded he turned his head and his eyes softened at looking at Hana's beautiful face who looked slightly worried about him revealing his life to her superiors. He bent down slightly and kissed her forehead before whispering into her ear softly "Its alright. They have a right to know how I became the man I am today and so do you Shikon-hime." And with that he turned his head back to the scarred captain-general and began to do multiple demon handsigns before ending on a handsign that was called 'Tenshi' (Angel). His voice whispered out and was heard by all that were present in the room.

"**Demon Art: Sands of the Past Jutsu**" And with that the group was taken into Naruto's past to watch 10,016 years of pain, betrayal, love, loss, adventure, excitement, war, and other emotions.

It had only taken at least a couple of hours in regular time but to the captains, Yamamoto, Naruto, Rei, and Hana it was a total of 10,000 years of life.

* * *

_Begining of jutsu_

First thing to come up was Naruto's day of birth. The group had appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains. Only a few miles out stood a 50 story giant red 9-tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Rei. Naruto's voice echoed out to them as he started his tale.

"The day of my birth was one of the most darkest days of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. The date was October 10th. The ninja of the Leaf put up a valiant fight but all in vain as the being that attacked that day at the time was the Lady of Hell, Rei Himutasa, the current Kyuubi no Kitsune at the time."

The jutsu had shown the fighting or in this case slaughter where multiple ninja tried to attack the large fox but to no avail.

Then in a flash of white light the group were standing in front of a hospital bed where a beautiful black haired woman was in a hospital gown holding a bundle with yellow hair. Standing next to the bed was a handsome young man that wore the standard Jonnin uniform under a white trench coat that had red flames on the bottom. Standing next to the man was another 2 men. One where a robe that was red and white in color with a hat that had the kanji of 'Fire Shadow' on it. He was probably in his early-50s with slightly grey hair and beard. Next to the man was a man that wore a red vest with green pants. On his forehead was a demon headband with the kanji of 'Oil'.

"Before you were 4 of the most powerful ninja that ever served the Leaf Village and my family. My black haired mother Kushina Uchiha, the Angel of Death. My blond haired father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage. My godfather, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. My surrogate grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi. They were feared throughout the whole Elemental Nations for being dangerous individuals. The bundle in my mother's hands is yours truly, the future container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Namikaze Uchiha."

Another flash shows Minato standing on top of Gamabunta, the toad boss. In front of them was Rei, the Kyuubi. For hours the 3 did battle until Minato had finally had enough and began doing a long line of handsigns in a rapid order before finishing and yelling out "**Shiki Fuin!** **(Reaper Death Seal)**". A large flash of white erupted and from what the group could tell a large translucent being floated behind Minato. To the captains, Hana, and Yamamoto it looked terrifying but to Naruto and Rei it was Rei's younger brother Vincent. Vincent then shoved his hand through Minato's body and towards the Kyuubi. The hand then grabbed a hold of something and started pulling causing a large red mass to come out of the fox's body. It then was pulled towards Minato but instead of Minato's body the giant red mass started being sucked into a small bundle that was in Minato's hands, aka Naruto's baby body. Naruto then spoke out again.

"That day both my father and mother died. My mother had died from being assassinated by a corrupt man named, Danzo and my father died after the Shinigami of my realm or as me and Rei like to call him, Vincent, Rei's long lost younger brother. That day was the beginning of the hellish life of Naruto Uzumaki, later known as Naruto Namikaze Uchiha."

(I'm just going to skip through parts of the first 16 years)

With multiple flashes the group witnessed Naruto's life growing up in a village full of hatred. They witnessed the hundreds of horrible beatings and thousands of assassination attempts that Naruto had to survive. They even witness Naruto being raped by drunk ninja in a alleyway causing some of the men to throw up and the women to break down and cry. Rei felt like she did the first time she had woken up when she had first witnessed all of these memories and was berating herself for letting Madara to control her. Hana was horrified as it was the first time she actually witnessed the horrible first years of her lover's life. He had told her about some of the major things that happened but not any of this. And Naruto throughout all of this just stood there with a emotionless expression on his face as he had made himself do whenever he thought of these days.

When the group had finally gotten through the horrible beginning years they started watching Naruto's life in the Academy and watched as he was belittled and failed by all the students and teachers because of their parents influence (students) and because they thought of him as the fox (teachers). They watched as he had been given questions that were too tough even for him as he was smart even at the age of 6. The teachers had beaten him and punished him for every wrong answer and for random times for no reason. They then horrifyingly witnessed when Naruto had tried on several occasions to kill himself through several different ways from slitting his wrists to even hanging himself but every time either the wound would heal up instantly or the Third Hokage would appear and cut him down before rocking a crying Naruto to sleep. Rei and Hana were crying into Naruto's shoulder while the captains and Yamamoto looked sickened.

They watched as Naruto had donned his stupid mask and famous orange jumpsuit that he had worn for the remaining years of the academy. He used the mask to cover up his pain and then started to pull his legendary pranks which had lightened up the depressing mood with some laughs. They watched as Naruto had secretly been going to the library and sneaking out multiple books on several subjects ranging from chakra control all the way to cook books. In secret to even the Anbu and the Third they saw Naruto training rigorously with a regime so hard that it would of made Gai and Lee even say no to. They saw Naruto push his malnutrition body and brain to their limits over and over again. They saw the blond hunt and eat in the Forest of Death. Hana remembered how she was cared for and fed by her mother during those years and now seeing how Naruto grew up she was disgusted with herself and the village. While training one day and getting attacked by a massive snake, Naruto had activated his Sharigan and found out that he with Sasuke and Itachi were the last Uchiha alive.

They watched as Naruto had failed the Gennin Exams 3 times due to teachers fixing his tests with genjutsu that he saw through but didn't do a thing to stop it because he had to keep up his façade as a idiot. They saw then witnessed the night that Naruto had become a Gennin where Mizuki 'tricked' Naruto into getting the Forbidden Scroll but the blond had used this as a way to copy all the jutsu from the scroll for later practice. They watched as Naruto had done what Jonnin took weeks to learn and mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu in 3 hours. They then saw the remaining of the night where Mizuki had told Naruto that he was Rei's container but he had already knew that from recognizing the seal on his stomach from the one in the Forbidden Scroll.

They then started on watching Naruto's days as a beginning Gennin with Kakashi-teme as Naruto calls him. They watched as Kakashi had all but neglected Naruto and Sakura and went off and trained Sasuke while Sakura continued to fawn over the brooding emo. They watched as a still stupid mask Naruto try to get Sakura'-chan's' attention but get hit every time for being 'annoying'. They then watched Team 7 do the boring tasks called D-rank missions.

(Now I'm just going to jump from place to place)

They then watch all of Wave Arc and Naruto's meeting with Haku in the clearing. They then see the battle on the Great Naruto Bridge where Naruto had used Rei's chakra for the first time. They then saw Haku's death, Gato coming and announcing that he was already going to betray Zabuza, Gato's death at Zabuza's hands, Zabuza's death, and the 2 missing nin's burial on the hilltop. What nobody from the leaf knew except the group was that Naruto took and sealed the _Kubikiri Hōchō_ into a scroll because Zabuza granted him the right to wield it and bring honor back to its name under Naruto's use. They then see where Kakashi hands them the Chunnin Exam forms and the meeting with the Sand Siblings. The first exam where Naruto, without anyone's knowledge, aced the test and do his little confidence booster at the end. They saw Anko's entrance, the beginning of the second exam, Orochimaru's attack, and then after Naruto was knocked out the first meeting between Naruto and Rei.

(I'll show you guys their first meeting then get back to fast forwarding it)

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto groaned as he floated in the dirty water of his sewer mindscape. He stood up albeit slowly while holding his pounding heading and slightly bruised stomach. Looking around slightly he notices he isn't in the Forest of Death anymore.

Softly he whispers "Hello…?" the statement echoed down the sewer for what seemed to be forever. He thought nothing was going to respond so he started looking around until he heard it.

_Sob_…

In the distance it was faint but he the blond could hear someone crying. Gathering himself up Naruto started treading through the murky waters of his mindscape.

_5 minutes later_

For 5 minutes the blond had been exploring his mind trying to find the ever growing louder crying. When he thought he couldn't go any further he notices that he entered a massive room. He looks around and the upper parts of the walls that went up into the darkness and the limited lighting couldn't allow you to see too far. In front of him stood a massive cage door with a small slip of paper with the kanji 'seal' over where the keyhole was supposed to be. Without even thinking he already knew he was in the domain of his tenant.

_Sob… Sob…_

The crying sounds were the loudest in this room and were originating from behind the bars meaning it was the Kyuubi that was crying which to him didn't make any sense. So going against better judgment Naruto walked up closer to the bars with his feet barely making a single sound in the ankle high water.

As the blond water up closer the lighting started getting brighter showing Naruto even more beyond the bars. And what he saw shocked him to the core. Instead of a massive bloodthirsty Kyuubi ready to skewer him, he saw a red haired woman on her knees crying into her hands. The closer he walks up the more detail he can see. She had mid-shoulder red hair that flowed like a waterfall, a hourglass body that all woman would die for, and from what he could see with the light a somewhat tan skin tone. While he was walking up closer he could make out instead of human ears she had fox ears that twitched every couple of seconds and 9 blood red fox tails that show that this woman is indeed the Kyuubi no Kitsune and she was crying!

"Hello?" Naruto rang out causing the woman to stiffen considerably before turning around.

Now that Naruto was standing at the bars of the cage he could now make out her perfect and unblemished face with her, to him, gorgeous ruby red fox eyes that had a black slit up the middle, even though the eyes looked to be puffy from crying. In the blood red kimono that she was wearing he could make out what he could tell to be 38C cup breasts that were probably behind a bra. To him, even though he is only 13 years old, she looked beautiful and gorgeous. And not even knowing it he announced what he thought.

"…Beautiful…" with that said the woman blushed a bit making her look a bit more cuter.

Then for who knows how long there was a awkward silence with Naruto looking at the woman while she was looking down at the ground in what looked to be shame which confused the blond boy. With the silence finally breaking his patience he starts to speak.

"Um… hello?" the woman looked up with her puffy eyes before looking back towards the ground.

Getting slightly irritated the blond speaks up again "Hello you going to speak up or am I just going to stand here all day waiting?"

Again there was silence and Naruto was starting to get a little tick mark and was about to yell when he heard a word that he wouldn't of guessed he heard from the Kyuubi.

"…Sorry…"

Now thoroughly confused Naruto asks "Why are you sorry and for that matter what's to be sorry about its not like you did anything bad to me." the woman looks up and replies with a slightly cracked voice from crying so much

"I'm sorry for everything from all the beatings and attacks on your life. If it wasn't for me attacking Konoha then you would of grew up like a normal kid." she then went back to her.

"I don't blame you for that you know." he replies lazily causing kyuubi's head to snap up to look at him as he stands over her kneeling form.

"Why don't you!? I caused everything to happen to you and you go and say its not my fault-"

_Slap!_

Kyuubi's head was now looking to the right after getting slapped by Naruto's left hand. When she looked back up at him she was slightly scared of his pissed off expression right before he started yelling.

"Would you give up the DAMN sympathy act for fuck's sake!? I said I don't god DAMN blame you so shut up and take it as gratitude cause now your ticking me off! The on thing I hate more then anything is FUCKING PITY!? If I was destined for that crap then the least I can do is accept it and move the fuck on with my forsaken life. Che like that lazy ass says woman are troublesome." Naruto finishes with his hand going through his spiky hair and sighs before looking at the now shaking form of the so called Lady of Hell before sighing again.

"Damnit would you please stop shaking and act like the damn demon that you are I may seem a bit bitter and stuff like that but you got to see that pitying me is like saying women are weak cause I plain hate it."

The blond then sighs again as the woman still shakes and looking down holding her left cheek where he slapped her. He shakes his head and mumbles 'Troublesome' before kneeling down and pulling Kyuubi into a small hug causing her to both stiffen and blush at the feel of his slightly ripped chest.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Kyuubi." Naruto says softly relaxing her slightly "How about we start over and introduce each other." he then looks around before continuing "but before that lets change the scenery a bit."

The walls then started to melt before trees and grass started to sprout out of the ground. A little bit away from the two a small groove in the ground formed before water started flowing down it like a river into a large bowl-cut indention in the ground which was to be a lake soon. Then slowly the ground started to rumble before in the distance a mountain sprang up. The black sky then bled blue turning into a normal sky and then a sun started to form directly overhead meaning it was around noon. All and all the place turned from dark and dank to bright and beautiful. The sight made the Kyuubi gape as it looked like the outside. When she was about to talk she heard a panting sound and turned to see Naruto panting slightly from the mental exertion.

"There that should do it. Now shall we?" he asked sitting down on the grass catching his breath. Kyuubi couldn't even comprehend what happened until a coughing noise was made causing her to snap out of her stupor.

"Now that I have your attention would you mind explaining why you were crying and blabbing about it being you fault? And if it all involves you being the Kyuubi no Kitsune and that you attacked Konoha before getting sealed in me causing me all this pain then don't I accepted the fact I am your container when I first found out." Naruto explained

Finally getting her wits situated from being read so easily Kyuubi started to speak with a sigh "To be exact that was the whole reason why I was blaming myself cause if I hadn't of attacked then you would of still had your parents and the village wouldn't of beaten you all those times."

"There were many of times that I wanted to know why I was hated but at the same time I kept telling myself that its better that I be older before I am told cause I could of gone insane like that Gaara kid. I may not know much but by the amount of KI he was letting off and the blackness under his eyes I could tell he was an insomniac and that something was the cause of it which usually is only caused by killing at an early age or a little raccoon by the name of Ichibi no Shukaku." the blond said stunning the Kyuubi with his knowledge of the other demon lords/ladies

The blond sighs before speaking again "Kyuubi all I have to say is that should you have anything that you need to tell me you should do it now before I wake up cause if you haven't heard there is the sound of battle outside." When she heightened her hearing the Kyuubi indeed hear the sound that resembled a called "_Zankūha_" (yes this talk is going on during the battle between the Sound gennin and the Leaf gennin) and she decided to finish this up fast

"Ok but promise me that you won't yell or get angry with what I say alright?" a nod "Alright the first thing I have to tell you is that due to a slip up with the sealing you are now on your way to becoming a true demon like me and the other demon lords. What I mean by true demon is that we have 3 forms. One is a human form, a half-demon form, and a our true form. Now since you are turning into a true demon and that you have me sealed inside you that means that you will become the next Kyuubi no Kitsune in my place." she stops to let the info soak in and catch her breath before receiving a slow nod to continue

"Now right now you are considered a half-demon until you reach the age of 16 where you turn into a full demon. Right now you are only 13 years old so in 3 years time you will become the new Kyuubi and turn into a immortal. When you hit the age of 21 then your body will completely stop growing as it finally reached its physical peak although you can still make your self stronger your body won't grow anymore in height. Now once you turn into a true demon you will have to fully train in all three forms to get complete control over them so you don't destroy the world from not being able to control your powers in your 9-tailed Fox form. Now if you have anything else to ask I think you should ask it now as the sounds are starting to hush meaning the battle is almost over." with that Naruto's hidden genius mind got to working going over everything he had just heard while Kyuubi was getting nervous that he would be mad at her for what's happening to him and it only got worse when he sighed

"Well while I think the village will try to kill me more if they found out the truth." Kyuubi flinches and looks down "But seeing that the villagers can go fuck themselves for all they're worth I don't really mind at all. It actually is nice to know what I truly am. Now the only thing I need to find out now is who my parents were and then I can finally live a slightly happy life. Of course if your willing to go through it with me Kyuubi…-chan." her head snaps up making him smile softly until she remembered what he said was smiled happily, while blushing slightly at the suffix, and nodded

"Well I am stuck in you till the end of time so I can help you control your powers whenever you start training your forms. Other than that I can't do much other then teach you Oni-jutsu when you turn half- and full-demon forms." she looks down at the lack of things she can do to help her container to become stronger until she felt a soft, yet firm hand on her chin and lift her head to look into 2 aquamarine orbs (aquamarine is the birthstone for march and if you look at it truly looks like the sea after a storm where is calm and sparkles in the sunlight (sorry my birthday is in March so I like aquamarine a lot))

"Just helping me with my other forms is more than enough as throughout my life you have saved my life countless times and I can not even think of where I would be without you there to save me so just concentrate on looking beautiful and healing me and I will be content with it." Naruto says softly, he maybe a genius and slightly sarcastic but that doesn't mean that he isn't caring for a woman's feelings, and Kyuubi blushed more

"Alright… Naruto-kun"

"Your welcome Kyuubi-chan"

* * *

_Flashback_

(if its not how you would of saw it as then suck it up and drive on this adds more drama to the story)

The next thing the group saw was what Naruto saw when he woke up to which was a slightly curse marked Sasuke standing over a cowering Dosu with a crying Sakura holding onto his back repeating "Sasuke-kun please stop" over and over. When he looked around he saw a slightly cowering Ino-possessed Kin standing next to Shikamaru and Choji. He looked up and saw the girl and Hyuga boy of team 9 and saw the creepy one on the ground out cold with blood coming out of his ears. He looked around even more and noticed a out cold Zaku with his arms in a awkward position.

(skipping along)

The captains then get a small break before they continued on with the travel through the forest, meeting of Kabuto, and arrival to the tower. They then see the prelims. (they go in order just like in the anime) After all the matches were over they saw that in a month the finals would be starting and that Naruto was going up against Neji 'Fate is always decided' Hyuga.

They then watch as Kakashi puts down Naruto's minor attempt for him to train him through the month, Ebisu coming and taking Naruto away, Naruto meeting Jiraiya, signing the contract, him being tossed down the crevice, summoning Gamabunta, and then the finals came.

(yeah I know I am skipping a lot but its a lot of stuff we all know from either watching the anime or reading the manga or other fanfics that go along with the anime. Now I am going to change how the battle between Naruto and Neji goes slightly but trust me it is going to be wicked… I hope)

* * *

_Flashback_

"Would all other contestants other than Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga report up to the contestant box." the proctor says causing everyone other then the 3 to move.

The crowd and other genin and jonin were barely listening but instead looking at Naruto's attire. Over the month after Jiraiya's so called 'training' Naruto finally pulled out his real Shinobi gear and dropped his mask of stupidity. Now wearing black steel-toed combat boots and black baggy cargo pants with the ends wrapped up and stuffed neatly under the lip of the boots by white bandages. On his both thighs were holsters for his kunai and shuriken. For a top he wore a black skin tight shirt with its sleeves going down to his wrists comfortably (long sleeve Under Armor shirt). He wore black gloves that had plates on the backs (black Kakashi gloves basically). His now black clothed headband was holding up his pants as a belt allowing his longer hair to fall making all the woman in the stands blush and get hot under the collar especially one Hana Inuzuka who saw how Naruto's whiskers and hair made him look even more feral then before. Over his shirt was a open crimson jonin style vest with multiple pockets with one pocket containing a single scroll. All and all Naruto looked to be a true ninja and lady killer if the heart melting smirk on his face was anything to say about it. When the females of the group saw this they started getting hot under the collar as well mostly Rei, Hana, and Yoruichi.

Now Naruto was standing calmly across from his opponent while his calm, calculative eyes analyzed Neji like a book, which unnerved the Hyuga. Neji on the other hand was thinking of what happened to the boy across from him as he now looks like a person that is a veteran of a few wars and came out unscathed. The aura that was radiating off of the blond was totally opposite of the one during the prelims and before them. The aura was expelling cold, hard confidence that made him feel that fate was wrong and that he would lose today- _'NO! fate was on his side and said that he would be the victor'_ Neji thought in a urge to regain his falling confidence and it worked.

Genma not really caring put up his hand causing everyone to tense excluding Naruto, who looked to be bored. Shrugging it off he started off "Are both contenders ready to begin?" getting 2 nods he drops his hand while jumping back and shouting "Then BEGIN!"

The first thing Neji did was go into the _Jūken_ stance while activating his Byakugan only to pale at the intense amount of chakra running throughout his blond haired opponents coils that looked to be along the lines of bordering Kage level, and what was even worse was that all the chakra looked to be completely under control meaning that Naruto's chakra control was near to the level needed for _Jūken_ which was in fact close to perfect like Tsunade of the Sannin's control is. Shaking his head Neji gets into a firm _Jūken_ stance waiting for his opponent to do so as well but then Neji's impossibly high pride came into effect and he began to taunt the blond.

"Fate has decreed that you will lose and I will win so why don't you just give up and admit defeat you loser." the hyuga boy stated as if he was right only to get a bone chilling laugh in return.

"Ha Ha that wouldn't of worked even on my mask you fool. Now that the theatrics are over with its time to begin this fight." Naruto said in a calm monotonous voice that unnerved everyone while he reached for the pocket that held the one scroll in it before opening it with small _click_.

After taking out the scroll he unrolled it and allowed everyone to see the single kanji on the paper only to pale at the kanji for '_Decapitator_'. The blond then bit his thumb getting some blood before swiping it along the kanji only for a big puff of smoke to cover him and covering him from everyone except for the even more paler Neji and the slightly pale Hiashi who both saw what came out due to there Byakugan being active.

When the smoke cleared everyone paled at the sight of the massive blade that was once called _Kubikiri Hōchō_. Zabuza's old grey Zanbatō (correct name for this class of blade) was now a pure black with crimson red cracks spread through the blade that pulsed with a power only people that lived before Naruto's date of birth remember instantly and what scared the people of the Leaf was that there was a picture of the Kyuubi no Kitsune on the side of the blade. All and all the blade now looked very demonic and what was scary was how Naruto was handling the blade like it was a small dagger with him only using one hand to pull off some expert experiment swings.

What knocked everyone out of their stupor was Naruto low, but firm voice that drifted throughout the stadium, "May you rest in piece Zabuza and be proud that your blade, _Kubikiri Hōchō, _has accepted its true master by becoming my, Ranran Shouhen (Fiery Rebirth)." Naruto then looks up with piercing red eyes that contain three tomoes. Everyone even the Third gasp as they gave at the matured Sharingan in the eyes of the so called "demon-child".

"Now shall this fight truly…" the blond disappears before appearing behind Neji with Shinku Kaijin already in the middle of a wide arc forcing the Hyuga to quickly move out of the way "… Begin" Que _Here Comes The Boom by Nelly_

_Here comes the… Here comes the… Here comes the… _

Naruto then charges at Neji at speeds hard to keep up unless you had a bloodline, or were Jonin and higher.

_Ya'll don't really want it now (BOOM!)_

Naruto swung the colossal blade swiftly down at Neji who rolls out of the way.

_Here comes the (BOOM!) Here comes the (BOOM!)_

The blade hits the ground causing a crater that was 2 meters wide and 3 feet deep scaring all that was watching while wondering how much the blade weighed and how much strength the blond was putting behind his swings.

_Here comes the… Ya'll don't really want it now (BOOM!) Here comes the (BOOM!) Here comes the (BOOM!) Here comes the… Ya'll don't really want it now (BOOM!)_

For about 3-4 minutes this game of cat and mouse continued until Neji started to get out of breath while the blond wasn't even SWEATING!

"You who thinks fate is eternal will fall because nothing is eternal except Kami-sama herself. Now that I have shown you that your so called fate is wrong its time to stop warming up." THAT caught everyone's attention as they had just watched the boy chase down the Hyuga and calls it a WARM UP!

Spinning the giant blade expertly in his right hand Naruto starts pouring chakra into the cracks causing them to glowing in a fiery red blaze. Without breaking a beat the blond stops spinning the blade and grips the handle tightly while raising it over his head. With enough strength to slice through a building the blond slashes downwards releasing all the pent up chakra in a single wave while screaming out the name of the attack.

"**En'en****Inferuno!**" (Blazing Inferno) when the blade was a foot from the ground the beam shot outwards towards Neji at a alarming rate while spreading outward from a single beam into a wave almost 3/4s the size of the wall of the arena.

Neji, looking frighteningly at the massive wave of what looked to be a wall of fire, thought of only one thing that could possibly save him and started pumping as much chakra as he can through every chakra point before spinning rapidly screaming, "_**Kaiten**_**!** (Heavenly Spin)" creating a thick blue dome of chakra around him to protect him.

While this was happening the people in the stand were both awestruck and scared as they watched the Kyuubi brat annihilate the Hyuga Prodigy. The Third, fearing for the lives of the people in the stands, shouted out orders for Anbu to put up a barrier to protect the guests. The Leaf genins were watching from the box with wide eyes and jaws dropped at how the so called "dead last" was creaming last year's Rookie of the Year, while the Suna team's faces were either nervous and slightly fearful, Temari and Kankuro, or a psychotic and insane grin, Gaara.

Back to the slaughter- I mean battle we watch as the wave hit the Kaiten and start forming a tornado of fire as the winds made from the Kaiten start to spin the fire upwards. Inside the tornado was a still spinning Neji that was starting to get low on both chakra and oxygen as the fire was burning through his air supply and was taxing his pools. Neji thinking fast and for his life screaming out over the spinning tornado, "Proctor I forfeit!"

Naruto hearing the scream cuts off the stream of chakra and watches as the fire starts to dissipate. When the fire is all gone the dome starts to come to a stop showing Neji with 2nd degree burns and was gasping for fresh air. Seeing how his opponent is getting taken away by medics, the blond shuts off his Sharingan before walking to the competitors box while hearing the proctor yell out that he was the winner.

The crowd was silent even after hearing Genma call Naruto the winner until slow clapping was heard. Naruto, hearing the clapping, turned to the clapper and was surprised to see a man that looked to be around his 50s in royal garbs and standing while clapping. The man had partially grey hair that was neatly cut and a small beard. The reason why he was surprised was because the man was the Fire Daimyo. The man that was said to be tough to impress and for him to be clapping for his fight was a honor in its own right.

Soon another man started clapping and stood up next to the Fire Daimyo. Now this man was around the same age as the man next to him and was wearing a yellow version of the Fire Daimyo's garbs. This man was the Wind Daimyo and was just as powerful and influential as the Fire Daimyo.

Next thing Naruto knows is more clapping coming from the Kage box and Clan box (made up place). The Third Hokage along with surprisingly Hiashi Hyuga were clapping. Then slowly but surely the entire stadium started clapping for the blond Sharingan user. Naruto shook his head before waving slightly and walking away going out of sight of the roaring crowd.

* * *

_Flashback end_

The group stood amazed after watching the blond boy dominate the match from the get go. They then were shown the other battles then the arrival of Kakashi-teme and Sasgay. Sasgay's battle against Gaara then the start of the invasion though what they didn't expect was the giant 6-tailed fox that decimated the snake summons while multiple toad and fox summons started plain out murdering a quarter of the invading armies. They saw Naruto go after Sasuke and the Sand Sibs with Shikamaru and Sakura, after killing his fair share of nins in the arena of course.

They witnessed the battle between Naruto and Gaara, then Shukaku-Gaara, then finally Shukaku himself. They saw him summon 'Bunta then transform into Rei.

While this was happening Rei was having a stray thought of her own. '_Was I really that wide in the hips?'_ (random I know)

Hana on the other hand was awed at seeing the so called legendary battle that her lover had with Shukaku that was said to have been Sasuke's battle. '_Those fuckers gave the credit to that worthless gay Uchiha. Sasgay of course.'_

The battle ended like it did in the anime with Naruto punching Gaara awake and then beat him to almost passing out. They saw Kankuro and Temari appearing and taking Gaara away, Naruto checking on both Sasuke and Sakura, and then heading back to check on the Leaf while two of his clones took his 'teammates' to the hospital.

(another skip)

The group then watched the funeral of the Third Hokage, Naruto going with Jiraiya to get Tsunade to be the Fifth Hokage, Naruto learning Rasengan, the meeting between Naruto and Akatsuki, and then the meeting of Tsunade and Shizune with Tonton.

Throughout all this while Naruto learned the Rasengan on the outside, on the inside Naruto and Rei were working on his half-demon form. What they are doing was work with Naruto's half-demon form until it had all nine tails as he starts out with only 1. So far within the 3-4 weeks of traveling Naruto only reached the second tail and that was only the day before they met with Tsunade. Naruto learned that with each tail comes new powers that needed to be mastered before even thinking of going to the next level. Tail 1 gave Naruto slightly increased strength and stamina at first, but when he fully mastered the it, the increase would almost be half as strong as Tsunade's. Tail 2 would be him working on his first element which was Wind of course. Rei told him that when he masters the second tail then he would easily master any wind jutsu in his human form and in his half-demon form would be doubled in strength. Rei had told him the cons of training in his mind which was that even though he has 2 tails in his mind he really only has 1 tail out in the real world. So basically the training inside his mind was to show what to expect and what to work on when he starts training on his half-demon form in the real world.

They watched exactly what happened on the anime with Naruto and Tsunade making a bet, Naruto train to master the Rasengan fully to one hand since he can already do it with a clone, the day when the Sannin battle would commence, and then the Sannin battle itself. Of course Naruto instead of losing to Kabuto, like in the anime, he went toe to toe with the glasses wearing traitor before pulling off a quick Rasengan into the med nin's gut. Then the battle of the Sannin happened. (we all know how that ended)

(skip to Sasuke Retrival Arc)

The group watched as a week went by after Tsunade came back to be the Fifth. They watched as Sasuke fought against Naruto on the roof of the hospital, Kakashi stopping the fight as Naruto was promptly destroying Sasuke, and then the opening of Naruto's apartment door to see Shikamaru asking to help get a squad together to track down Sasuke.

They see the two get Kiba, Neji, and Choji and meet up at the gate, Sakura coming crying like a bitch trying to get Naruto to promise to bring Sasuke back, Lee see the group off before heading for his surgery, and then the group tree hopping after Sasuke.

Next they see the Sound Four then leave Choji with Jirobo, Neji with Kidomaru, Kiba with Sakon and Ukon, then Shikamaru with Tayuya while Naruto sped after Kimimaro who was carrying the barrel containing Sasuke. Then the small battle between Naruto and Kimimaro before Lee appeared and allowed Naruto to go after Sasuke. Then came Naruto landing on the head of Hashirama Senju while Sasuke was on Madara's head. Then came the battle between two rivals and friends.

_Flashback_

The Valley of the End…

A place said to be the battleground of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and his rival, Madara Uchiha. It was said that the ground was carved after Madara had summoned the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, and used the **Kyubbiko Imari **(Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball) to carve through the earth for miles on end. Hashirama in a act to finish the battle, used his Wood kekkei genkai to send the Kyuubi back to where it belonged before supposedly killing Madara.

Now we find ourselves looking at the waterfall of the Valley of the End where there are two statues of both legendary shinobi. On Hashimara's head we see a young man with cerulean colored eyes and golden hair wearing black steel-toed combat boots and black baggy cargo pants with the ends wrapped up and stuffed neatly under the lip of the boots by white bandages. On his both thighs were holsters for his kunai and shuriken. For a top he wore a black skin tight shirt with its sleeves going down to his wrists comfortably (long sleeve Under Armor shirt). He wore black gloves that had plates on the backs (black Kakashi gloves basically). His now black clothed headband was holding up his pants as a belt allowing his longer hair to fall. Over all of this he wore a trench coat similar to the Yondaime's but instead of white it was black.

On Madara Uchiha's head stands a boy with onyx black hair and coal black eyes. He wore a dark blue high-collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back. He wore a pair of white shorts that came down to his knees, a pair of blue ninja sandals, and white bandages wrapped up from his feet up his calf. The boy was facing away from the young man that was on the First's head.

These two young men were Naruto Uzumaki "Uchiha" and Sasuke Uchiha. Both are cousins but don't know it yet. One said to have been the so called "dead-last" of the academy and the other the Rookie of the Year. One was the container of the Kyuubi and one of the last users of the fabled Sharingan and the other was the soon to be called apprentice of the Snake Sannin and another user of the fabled Sharingan. One fleeing the Leaf village for power to kill his older brother and the other sent to take the other back by force if necessary.

(That was just to build up suspense)

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells but was ignored by Sasuke

"You shouldn't have came Naruto…" came Sasuke's monotonous drawl

"And you shouldn't have left the village for fucking power teme!" Naruto retorted

"You wouldn't know about what I went through Naruto. I had to watch as my family died for 3 days straight! And the one that did it all was my OLDER brother! So you know nothing of what I am going through!" Sasuke yelled while turning to face Naruto and showing that half of his face was covered in black flame tattoo signifying that the curse mark was partially activated. Sasuke's left eyes was yellow and the pupil small. His lips were in a slightly angry snarl.

Naruto while slightly surprised easily hid it and just continued on, "If you refuse to come back peacefully then I will have to bring you back forcefully. You know barely anything about me but I know a lot about what you can do. I am far more of a match for you teme."

Sasuke, thinking he was the better fighter (NOT!), started laughing like a loon, "You think YOU can beat ME! HA! That's rich dobe. Like you can beat me when I have this!" Sasuke's eyes shut before turning into the Sharingan with only 2 tomoes but he was surprised when Naruto started to chuckle.

"That won't help you out in this battle teme." Without closing his eyes Naruto's eyes went into their fully mature Sharingan causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock. Naruto smirked as he captured the image of his gaping best friend '_Priceless!'_

"How do you have the Sharingan dobe! Only Uchiha's have it! And me and Itachi are the last ones!" Sasuke roared unnerved seeing another pair of sharingan eyes in his ex-best friend's head

"Well it seems that there is another one cause I activated mine when I was only 6 and it matured when I was 7 making me the true prodigy of the Uchiha clan even if I dislike it." Naruto said smugly making Sasuke snarl

Sasuke then jumped off Madara's head launching himself at the blond screaming "Dobe!"

Naruto just ducked the initial punch and sweep kicked at Sasuke's legs causing the black haired boy to jump to dodge. Naruto then used his hands to push his lower body up into a handstand and kicked Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke was sent flying off the statue to the water below but flipped in midair before catching himself skidding down the chest of the statue of Hashirama. Naruto just looked down at Sasuke with emotionless Sharingan eyes making him look almost exactly like Itachi if it weren't for the blond hair. This caused Sasuke's blood to boil before running up the wall pulling out shuriken and kunai and throwing them at the blond who in turn jump down to meet him.

Naruto pulled a single kunai and deflected every single projectile before clashing against Sasuke's kunai in a battle for dominance. Naruto was pushing Sasuke back before dropping down in a split and swipe at Sasuke's stomach at a angle that would go straight from the stomach to the right side of the chest. Sasuke seeing the attack jumped away while throwing more shuriken at the blond.

Naruto dodged to the left while falling after his friend. When the two landed on the water then went at it with fist and kunai pounding and slashing. Naruto jumped back before going through a quick set of handsigns that were blocked by the sleeves of his trench coat before whispering "Hidden Mist Jutsu". The water under the two fighters started to rise into a very thick mist that covered over the whole valley and made their Sharingan useless. Sasuke was turning his head around rapidly trying to see through the mist but couldn't even see a few feet in any direction and there was barely any sunlight. The only sounds that were heard was the waterfall and the sound of the river flowing under him.

Getting angry from not being able to see Sasuke calls out, "What are you doing dobe! Now both of us can't see so your just handicapping yourself!-" before he could finish his rant he was punched from behind hitting the water before pushing himself only to get kicked in the chest.

Sitting up on the surface of the water Sasuke was holding his aching chest while looking around for any movement before a emotionless voice that reminded him of his brother called out to him, "What I am doing teme is taking away your so called "advantage" by taking away your sight. While you can't see a thing and take the pain all I have to do is use my other senses to find you and take you down." Naruto then seemed to faze into view a couple of feet in front of Sasuke looking bored which pissed him off.

Sasuke then charged at Naruto roaring like a moron. Sasuke started punching wildly trying to get a hit on the blond but for some reason he couldn't and what was worse was that Naruto didn't have his Sharingan on! Naruto on the other hand was bored with this petty fight and started to actually put some effort into it. Sasuke now was on the defensive from the precise combos sent by his blond rival.

Soon the mist started disappearing as Naruto's concentration was put on beating the weak Uchiha in front of him. Having enough Naruto channeled some chakra into his limbs and started going even faster shocking Sasuke as he barely could keep up with his Sharingan. Naruto concentrated some chakra into his fist before slamming it into Sasuke's chest causing it to rocket backwards into the valley wall creating a fairly good sized crater.

Sasuke was in a slight daze after hitting the wall but was still able to see his blond rival start to walk over to his downed form with a bored expression on his face. This caused Sasuke's blood to boil to the point to where the curse mark started to spread over his body. Naruto had stopped at see the flames starting to lick over his black haired rival/best friend and waited for the second round to begin hoping for some more fun.

What the two young men didn't know was in the distance was a person if you could call him that watching them. His face was split with one side white and the other black with his body looking to be consumed by a venus fly trap. Over the man's form was a black trench coat similar to Naruto's but instead of the red flames there were red clouds indicating that this man was a member of the 'Akatsuki'. This man had a Kusa headband tied around his neck with a slash through it signaling that he was a missing nin. This man is known to the ninja world as Zetsu and a master spy and S-ranked ninja.

Back to the action now. Sasuke, feeling a surge of chakra, started to laugh at the rush. He felt that he could do anything with this power and that included beating his rival before leaving to get more power from Orochimaru. Sasuke started standing up slowly relishing in the power flowing through him. Naruto throughout this just stood several feet away with a bored look on his face waiting for the fight restart.

"With this power I now can beat you dobe! I am a Uchiha elite and no one can beat me! Ahahahahahah!?" Sasuke yelled earning a snort from his rival

"Then come and try to beat me teme. No matter what you get unless you have the skills to back it up then your just wasting the power." Naruto drawled trying to get the Uchiha in front of him even more riled up and by the slightly murderous look he could tell he did a good job.

"Shut up! With this power and the power Orochimaru will give me then I'll be able to beat my brother!" Sasuke said before shooting towards Naruto at faster speeds that Chunin wouldn't be able to keep up with but it was easy for Naruto who started blocking the faster punches and kicks.

After a couple of minutes of straight up Taijutsu the two jumped away from each other slightly winded. Naruto was feeling that he was finally getting a work out was getting excited while Sasuke was getting even more angrier cause he couldn't beat his rival even with the boost from the curse mark.

Naruto feeling the need to let loose some destruction called out to his rival, "Since all we've been doing was Taijutsu why not start using Ninjutsu ne teme?" he then started shooting through handsigns so fast that Sasuke could barely make out some of them. One to not be left out Sasuke started making the seals for his favorite jutsu before ending on Tora and putting his hand to his mouth.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu"**_ Out of the boy's mouth came a large ball of fire that sped towards the blond that finished off his string of handsigns with a Rooster.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_**"** the water in front of the blond started to shift before shooting towards the fireball in the form of a massive dragon roaring.

When the two jutsus collided the water dragon sped through the fireball like it was nothing and charging at the black haired Uchiha who jumped out of the way to dodge it. Naruto not letting the Uchiha go started doing another set of handsigns before ending in Tora then putting his hands to his mouth like Sasuke did before.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"**_ Out of his mouth shot a dozen medium sized fireballs and then Naruto not yet finished made a single handsign before putting his hands to his mouth again for a second jutsu.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_**"** Out of his mouth this time came a wide and heavy blast of wind that on contact to the fireballs caused them to double in size and speed making them become missiles of fire.

Sasuke, fearing for his life, pumped chakra into his legs before starting to dodge the incoming fire missiles that blew up as they hit the water sending superheated water in every direction that sometimes hit Sasuke burning him slightly. Sasuke had dodge every fireball except the final one that came out from behind another fireball and hit him square in the chest exploding and causing him to scream in pain before being thrown into the wall again but this time causing a bigger crater.

Naruto was slightly winded at using those three jutsus in a row but thanks to extensive chakra control training he could use his massive reserves fairly well which was indicated just now with using a A-ranked jutsu that was powered enough to almost be a low S-rank then use two C-ranks in conjunction with each other for maximum damage and speed.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth from the pain while trying to get out of the wall to continue on fighting. Going through his mind were multiple flashes of when Itachi called him weak and how he lacked hatred before his mind flashed to the memories of how Itachi killed the whole clan that night so long ago. And while he was remembering his anger spiked and soon the curse mark started to expand and cover his whole body turning him into his Curse Mark 2 form.

Naruto was slowly catching his breath before looking to where the evil chakra spiked where Sasuke was. Soon the dust cloud slowly faded away before Sasuke could be seen causing the blond's eyes to widen at the sight of the two bat-like wings that sprouted out the back to Sasuke. The next thing he heard was the slowly rising insane chuckle that came from his rival. It slowly turning into a madman's laugh that sent a slight shiver down Naruto's spine.

Naruto watched as Sasuke spread his wings out before looking at him with fully mature Sharingan eyes. Naruto wasn't scared of that because he was more experienced with that level already but what really scared him, slightly though, was the amount of chakra that Sasuke now had. It may not be close to his but it was now double then before.

Sasuke was now coming down from his high when he came up with a evil idea causing him to smirk, "Hey Naruto how about a final showdown. Your strongest jutsu against mine then lets see who is stronger. You or me. Well?"

Naruto wanting to get this over with now just nodded while saying, "Whatever."

Sasuke formed 3 handsigns before grabbing his wrist and pumping chakra into his hand. Opposite of him, Naruto stood with his hand turned upwards before pumping a large amount of chakra into it. Electricity started crackling out of Sasuke hand before forming into a ball of pure lightning that crackled but the usual blue chakra soon turned black. Wind started to spin around Naruto's hand before forming in a pure ball of spinning chakra that span in multiple directions.

"_**Rasengan"**_

"_**Chidori"**_

Were the whispers of the two attacks. Naruto and Sasuke then pump some chakra into their feet before shooting off at each other with their arms that are holding the two legendary jutsu behind them. Sasuke was using his wings to further increase his speed while in midair before the two jutsu met.

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

The two jutsu collided in a bright flash of light which covered for about half a mile in all directions. Soon after the two jutsu met a ball of intermixing chakra began to swirl and make a ever growing ball of black chakra around the two ninja who continued to struggle against each other. Soon the ball got to its maximum size before suddenly starting to turn from black to white.

Naruto not wanting to lose pumped more chakra into his Rasengan with Sasuke doing the same for his chidori. Soon the power struggle stopped causing the two to fly towards each other with Sasuke's hand in the form of a blade. Naruto seeing that if Sasuke hit him then he would die so right before either attack hit he did a slight barrel roll that made Sasuke miss completely and then the blond rammed his Rasengan into Sasuke's chest sending him spiraling backwards before drilling into the wall.

Naruto fell to the waters below slightly exhausted but still able to move about until he senses a incoming chakra signature at a fast pace. When he looked up to see who it was his eyes widen before jumping back quickly to avoid the incoming chakra scalpel from our neighborhood traitor, Kabuto Yakushi.

Naruto landed on the opposite side of the valley looking at the smirking face of Kabuto's. The blond knew that while he maybe a match for a low jonin or mid jonin, Kabuto was on par with Kakashi and the Copy-Ninja was the strongest Jonin in the Leaf. Naruto knew that if he could hold out in a fight then maybe backup would arrive and help him deal with the traitor and get Sasuke back to the Leaf.

"My my Naruto you seem to have surprised me with how you defeated little Sasuke here. But I am sorry to say that Lord Orochimaru wishes for his next body now so why don't you run along and you won't get hurt."

Naruto snorted "As if Kabuto. Even if I have to fight you to get Sasuke back to the Leaf village then I will so I would shut up and get ready!" Naruto quickly pulled out the scroll containing Ranran Shouhen and biting his thumb wiping it on the kanji. Kabuto wasn't standing idly and charged the blond with his chakra scalpels activated.

Naruto seeing Kabuto charging him grabbed the now present Okibi Sosei then activating his Sharingan before charging as well.

* * *

_Few miles away from the Valley of the End_

Jumping from tree branch to branch in a fast pace we find our favorite one eyed sensei with his ever faithful Pakun. The two were tracking down Naruto's scent to hopefully catch up with him and help him with his mission to get Sasuke back. The jonin had just got back from a A-rank mission before hearing about Sasuke going rouge and how there is a team of Genin out to get him back. Kakashi nearly blew up when he had heard from Tsunade herself before rushing out of the gates to catch up with the team. He had been traveling with a group of med nins that were also sent out to bring the injured back ASAP.

Now that all the med nins picked up the downed team members, Gaara along with Lee had told him that Naruto went on ahead to catch Sasuke. Kakashi fearing for both his students, if he could call Naruto a student, rushed along the trail with Pakun to track him.

"Kakashi there is another scent along with Naruto's and Sasuke's so it must be another backup sent by Orochimaru. However, this time the scent is literally covered in the scent of snakes meaning it has to be Kabuto." Pakun said jumping along his master's side

Kakashi was now even more afraid of what might happened if Kabuto was there. From how Pakun said it then it meant Naruto was now fighting either just Kabuto or Sasuke and Kabuto together making it a unfair advantage. Kakashi remembered just how sneaky Kabuto was and how he maybe younger he was at least his level in skill and that was saying something as he was a Anbu Captain.

"Then lets pick up the pace cause if Kabuto's there then Naruto is going to try and stall as long as he can so someone can come and back him up. From what everyone has been saying Naruto has been holding back a lot over the past few months and is close to being low jonin in skill and power but lacked experience while Kabuto is around my level and has double maybe even triple Naruto's experience."

Pakun nodded before pumping more chakra into his legs as was Kakashi making the two look like bullets through the treetops.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Kabuto_

The battle between the two was still going on strong with Naruto having a few cuts here and there and some torn muscles from being hit by a scalpel. Kabuto was the same but the cuts had already healed from his rejuvenation technique. So far they used Taijustu, Kenjutsu (Kabuto using serrated kunai or the chakra scalpels), and Ninjutsu. The walls looked like they were blown away, which in this case they were, as Naruto had used the same combo of _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_ and _**Fūton: Daitoppa **_he had used on Sasuke, on Kabuto this time.

Kabuto being as slippery as the Snake Sannin himself dodged all the fireballs before countering with a _**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu**_. Both fighters were exhausted with Naruto being worse then Kabuto. Currently both fighters were on opposite sides of the river catching their breathes.

"Well well Naruto-kun maybe I should take you as well as Sasuke. Seeing as you have a more advanced Sharingan then he does." Kabuto said finally catching his breath before charging Naruto, who was using Ranran Shouhen to hold him up slightly. Naruto seeing the charge got ready to hold out a little bit more as he feels his sensei's chakra signature coming with every passing minute.

* * *

_Sasuke's location in the wall_

Throughout all of this fighting Sasuke had finally woken up while gritting his teeth in pain. He sat up slowly to look around and saw that he was still in the Valley of the End so something must of happened to keep Naruto from taking him back, so he starts to crawl back out to where the light was and the sound of fighting.

Once he got out he was assaulted with the bright lights from the sun and the sounds of battle on the river. When his black eyes finally adjusted to the light he looked for who was fighting and saw Kabuto and his rival, Naruto, going at it. Thinking quickly Sasuke gets to a slightly wobbling standing position before jumping up the wall that would lead him to where he would get more power. Of course no one has even noticed the expertly hidden chakra signature of Zetsu who was down the valley wall a bit watching the fights.

* * *

_Back to the fight_

Kabuto had already felt Sasuke's chakra signature leap away and felt the incoming signature of Kakashi. While he could beat Naruto and take him with him he didn't want the Copy-Ninja to catch up to him and kill him and take Sasuke back so he had to leave now.

Currently he was crossing his serrated kunai against Ranran Shouhen and was holding his own. He could tell that the blond in front of him was getting weaker from using all this chakra and energy from trying to catch up with the Sound Four, then get some of his chakra sucked out by Jirobo (the guy Choji fights from the Sound Four), fight against Kimimaro for a bit, then go into a 3 round match with Sasuke, then after all that get into a fight with himself (Kabuto) and use up probably twice as much as he had against Sasuke so he must be getting exhausted fast.

Naruto was so concentrated on holding Kabuto back that he didn't see Sasuke leave. After all he has done today to this point has worn him ragged and he only needed to hold out for at least 2-3 more minutes before Kakashi appears. He could tell that Kabuto was getting tired as well but not as much as him.

'_Come on Kakashi-sensei pick up the damn pace I can't hold out for much longer against this guy!' _Naruto yells internally

"**Then why not let me help you Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi's voice came startling Naruto slightly but it was enough for Kabuto to break the lock and swipe at him but missing as he had dodged to get some distance

"_Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto replied as he starts up another battle of blades with Kabuto

"**Hai Naruto-kun. Why not use some of my chakra to help you stall since your getting low. **_**And also I don't want you to die on me Naruto-kun**_**" **Kyuubi replied ending in thought

Naruto sighs mentally while starting up a quick sequence of handsigns after he had got some distance from Kabuto, _"I know I can but I still can't control your chakra without feeling anger and bloodlust which if when Kakashi gets here he would think that you were trying to escape and attack me to either subdue me or if needed to… kill me." _Naruto says while he lets loose another _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_at Kabuto before charging at him and cutting him along the side of the stomach with Ranran Shouhen causing him to scream in pain and jumping away to heal the wound before he bled out.

"**Ok, but please be careful Naruto-kun 'cause your nearing your limit and you still need to hold out for another minute." **Kyuubi said with a worried tone that slightly surprised Naruto because he never thought that the so called 'Bijuu Queen' would care for his health

"_I'll be alright Kyuu-chan." _Naruto says softly to calm the worried demoness, which worked but also caused her to blush though he couldn't see it due to her red fur and he was in the middle of a fight for his life at the moment.

After another minute of taijutsu and some more C-rank jutsus Kabuto decides to high tail it out of their before he had to fight Kakashi.

"Well I should be off seeing as if I stay any longer would get me killed by your incoming sensei so bye Naruto-kun." Kabuto says before turning around and running up the side of the wall to get away.

Naruto, seeing that his fight was over, collapsed to the ground while slowly moving his exhausted arms to where his holding scroll was to put away his blade. Right after the blade was back in its seal the blond felt his sensei and Pakun appear on the top of the wall behind him and then jump down to join him.

* * *

_With Kakashi one minute ago_

Kakashi had gunned it after hearing that Kabuto was involved in the battle and from the amount of chakra being used from the direction of the battlefield he could tell that Naruto was putting up a good fight and stalling as long as he can. He can only hope to arrive in time to save at least one of his students.

"Kakashi I smell that Sasuke left while the battle was still in progress and we should be arriving in a minute or so." Pakun called over the wind

Kakashi nodded while keeping his eye out in front of him.

A minute later the two arrived at the Valley of the End and were looking down at the destruction trying to locate the blond haired ninja. Pakun said that Naruto was directly below them and that Kabuto must of fled to not get captured and/or killed getting a nod from Kakashi dismisses Pakun and jumps down to meet the exhausted blond.

* * *

_General POV_

Kakashi had landed about 10 feet to the side of the sitting form of his student, who at this point was trying to catch his breath and gain back some of his lost chakra.

"Naruto are you alright? I got here as fast as I could after I came back from my mission." Kakashi said walking over to his student who looked over at him with his normal blue eyes while slowly panting

"Yeah I'm fine, though for the record, I had a hell of a day and I am not going to enjoy the report." Naruto retorted getting a laugh from his sensei

"No one enjoys the paperwork, especially Tsunade-sama who has to go over it anyway. So anyway how about while we are heading back you can tell me what happened so I can help you write up the report while you get some rest. Ne?" Kakashi offers getting a nod from his student who slowly stands up before looking at the wall that he needs to climb before sighing and mumbling 'Troublesome' before jumping up the cliff side along with Kakashi before slowly tree hopping home while discussing everything that happened to him.

_Flashback end_

* * *

From there on the group watches the time from when Naruto and Kakashi get back to the time when Naruto heads out on his training trip with the Pervy Sage, Jiraiya.

The group then watched as Naruto traveled around the Elemental Countries training either by himself and several hundred clones (he had been told of their capabilities by Jiraiya) with his taijutsu, kenjutsu, and half-demon form when he had the time, with Jiraiya on his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu as he had liked the art when he made the scroll for Ranran Shouhen , or with Rei, as she had introduced herself, working on his Onijutsu that works with each tail and the abilities of each tail.

They watched as the blond and Rei slowly fall in love with each other and soon were adding a way for him to allow her to be on the outside of the seal. Of course when he asked Jiraiya to help him the Sage kept telling him to not listen and that she was trying to influence him to get out and kill him and take revenge or something along those lines. All it earned him was a chakra powered kick to the balls and then being thrown into a Kumo bathhouse on the female side. What was worse was that it was a holiday for most of the Kumo kunochi that day and most of them, even the Nibi container, Yugito, were soaking. So he was promptly beaten until Naruto with a slightly guilt conscious rescued him while of course blindfolding himself to at least keep him from getting killed.

What Naruto forgot that day was that he also was at the hot springs and so only had a towel wrapped around his waist causing all the kunochi to blush at seeing him pretty much naked and to their enjoyment soaked. When Naruto remembered that he only had a towel on he promptly made the Yellow Flash look slow when he got Jiraiya and was out of there in a millisecond. That day he had started his own fan club even though he was from another village.

They then watched when Naruto had been hunted down by one of Kumo's resident Jinchuuriki, Yugito.

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto had been walking around the streets of Kumogakure for about 20 minutes looking for some food to eat and a clothing store to pick up some more clothes as he had another growth spurt.

Naruto now at the age of 14 ½ and a healthy height of 5'7 is wearing his usual steel toed black boots with wrapping around his feet for some more protection. His pants had changed from the black baggy ones to a more form fitting pair that while they didn't cling to his skin they only gave one inch of space from the fabric and skin. He had his kunai/shuriken pouch clipped to his belt just above his right ass cheek with another one full of small scrolls that were full with either smoke bombs, different varieties of tags, medical supplies and healthy supply of pills ranging from food, chakra, blood, and other kinds. While he may not need it another person could be hurt or low on strength and need a slight boost.

Going up from there we find Naruto forgoing his black skin-tight shirt to having no shirt at all which was showing off his 6 pac abs and chest, much to the enjoyment of the women of Kumo. He had kept his black jonin style vest while adding a design on the back of it of the Kyuubi laying down under a oak tree, with the kanji for 'Crimson Fox' under it, and wore it open all the time. He also had gotten himself a necklace made out of the same metal as the blades of the SSSM (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist). The necklace was in the form of the Kyubbi in attack mode, which is with her tails flailing behind her and her looking ready to pounce like a normal fox.

Naruto had forgone the trench coat so people could see the design on his back. Over his blue eyes was a pair of sunglasses that when looked at on the outside showed that they were normal but on the inside thanks to many small seals there was a small hud that whenever activated and needed to pull up info on certain pieces of info that it would appear as if it was a book in front of the blond's eyes. So say he needed info on a certain missing nin he was going to catch for some extra cash then all he would need to do was pull up a certain bingo book from the seal archives then look through for a target that is closest to him then get info on certain things like estimated skill level, estimated chakra level, rank (as in if a person was a A-ranked or not), affinities, and then updated info on the targets location before heading out. (I believe I am the first person to ever think of this inside of a pair of sunglasses) The sunglasses while blocking out most of the sun also allow him to see perfectly whenever he uses his Sharingan.

Currently he isn't wearing his headband since he is in a enemy village and doesn't want to cause any trouble.

1 and ½ years into the training trip with Jiraiya the blond learned a lot and gained valuable experience doing some missions here and there and hunting missing nin for various villages. Naruto had sharpened up his taijutsu to mid-jonin and was getting close to being as good as SSSM in kenjutsu. With the help of Jiraiya, the blond's skills in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu have been coming along nicely. Naruto has copied lots of jutsu from various missing nin but since he is a ninja of honor he would master the jutsu before ever using them against a opponent. Naruto, so far, with the help of his shadow clones has mastered the human versions of wind manipulation and fire manipulation. (since he is the next Kyuubi he manifested having affinities with all five elements)

His chakra control was near high jonin as he has been constantly working on that to keep his and Rei's chakras in balance. So far if Naruto were to be rated by skills alone then he would be low jonin to mid jonin then when you add in his experience too then you got mid jonin to high jonin. But Naruto, if provoked enough, would go half-demon and then his power and skill would be almost as good as Jiraiya's only lacking the experience that the Toad Sannin had.

With his free time Naruto had been working on his half-demon form and so far he was on his 4th tail. The 3rd tail had been the tail of fire and Naruto also figured out that the more he had control on his human elemental chakras the easier the specific tails were to master as he would use the stuff he learned in his human form and refer it back to his half-demon form. The 4th tail is about the control over earth. Rei had told him the next tail was to further increase his power over the elements he knew so far and get his body to maximum power in terms of strength.

Rei had also had suggested that Naruto should sometimes meditate to fully control his breathing for even more stamina that would increase already godlike stamina to new heights and also use the meditation to channel his elemental chakra.

Anyway back to the story.

Naruto had just finished buying clothes and sealing them away into a scroll and was heading to get some sushi and sake. What Naruto didn't notice was that going to same place as him was Kumo's resident container, Yugito Nii. The blond man had seen her in sometimes while walking the streets over the couple of weeks in Kumo. Unknown to Naruto's thoughts Yugito was having a nice chat with her tenant, Nibi or Kira to those who know her real name.

'_So Kira-chan what do you want to do today on our day off?' _Yugito asked while wandering aimlessly

"**Well kittennnn maybe we should look up that blond haired god we saw at the hot springs last week?" Kira purred sensually**

This threw Yugito through a loop and caused her to blush a bright red at remembering that incident _'Kira-chan! Why can't we just leave it alone for once!?'_ Yugito yelled at her friend

"**But kitten you have to admit that he looked gooooood with that water going down his muscles. And also there is another reason why you should look him up." Kira purred suggestively**

Yugito raised a mental eyebrow and decided to ask _'And what reason is this that is other than to take him in the sack Kira-chan?'_

"**When he had first came to Kumo I had been smelling the scent of fox around and since this scent only belongs to one vixen I know of." Kira said slightly happy though Yugito had no idea why**

'_Oh and who might that fox be Kira-chan?'_ Yugito was actually curious cause Kira is a bijuu and they were immortal so the fox must be immortal as well for her tenant to remember and the only fox that is immortal that she knows of is the…

Yugito's eyes widen in shock _'Kira-chan are you telling me that the Kyuubi container is here in Kumo!?'_ the blond woman practically yells in her mind

**Kira hissed while lowering her ears and answered "Kitten! Don't yell cause it hurts when you do!?"**

Yugito blushed in embarrassment while looking down _'Sorry Kira-chan its just that its hard to believe the container of the most powerful of the bijuu was walking around our village like a civilian.'_

**Kira, after getting the ringing out of her ears, replied, "But anyway kitten it could be Rei-chan but it also could be her successor as she had disappeared almost 15 years ago and through my connection with Shinigami-sama I felt that he was summoned and he only gets summoned when the high risk sealing jutsu, the Shiki Fuuin, is used or if I were to summon him myself."**

Yugito was stunned. Inside her home village is either the Kyuubi no Kitsune's container or it could be the next to become the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Either way she has to check out to see if Kira is correct or not but then a loud growl from her stomach told her that she needed to get something to eat. The blond blushed before looking around to see that people were looking at her strangely while some others looked amused causing her blush to brighten more. In a attempt to keep her dignity the blond rushes off to get some sushi. That mere thought made both her and her tenant's mouths to water at the thought of fish.

* * *

_Entrance to Sushi Bar with Naruto_

Naruto had finally found a place to eat that served both sushi and sake. The inside was fancy but exotic. The whole place was made of premium oak wood with a light brown finish. The place to him was a nice place and when he got back to Konoha he was going to help expand Ichiraku's by telling them to add more things to the menu to increase business. Naruto took a booth in the far corner and order the house special which was 2 plates of sushi with a bottle of sake. While he was waiting for his food he decided to have a chat with his tenant/lover.

'_Hey Rei-hime you awake?' _Naruto asks softly knowing that if he was going to wake his lover up then he would do it so she would have a ear ache.

**A yawn told him that he had woken his lover up from a nap, "I'm awake now Naruto-kun." Rei said drowsily**

'_Sorry to wake you up love but I just wanted to chat with you for a bit.' _Naruto said softly as to not agitate his lover while she was getting up

**Another yawn came before Rei was fully up and awake, "Well I'm awake now Naru-kun so what is it you would like to talk about?"**

'_I wanted to talk to you about that blond woman we keep seeing cause for some reason every time we pass by her I can smell the scent of a nekomata and a strong one at that.' _Naruto explained slightly disgruntled at trying to rack his brain at who it could be or what could have that big of a scent

**Rei giggled slightly noticing her lover's plight and she decided to placate him for now, "Naruto-kun if your smelling a neko then your probably smelling Kira-chan as she was the guardian of Lightning Country along with the Hachibi. Its been so long since I saw my friend that I have been afraid that something happened to her when I lost contact with her around 19 years ago." she ended sounding slightly sad**

Naruto, upon hearing the sad tone of his lover, gave her a mental hug before his food arrived. _'So Rei-chan you think that blond woman will be looking for us if your right about her being the holder of your friend?'_

"**Well I wouldn't put it past that curious feline so I would give her by the end of the day before she meets with us." right when Rei had finished that statement the restaurant's door opened to none other than Yugito herself and from the look on her face Naruto could tell that she was very hungry, meaning there was a bit of drool coming out of her mouth and her eyes were glazed.**

'_Make that in a matter of minutes Rei-hime.' _When he saw and heard how much the blond woman was ordering he stood corrected_ 'Make that about an hour.'_ getting a giggle from her lover.

As Naruto finished up his light breakfast of 2 more orders of the house special he watched as Yugito was devouring sushi like he did when it came to ramen and that is saying something. From the look on the chef's face it seems that it was a everyday thing to him so it seemed fine. The blond boy ,after shaking his head slightly, just sat back and rested his head on the padded back of the booth though not before paying for the food.

Yugito was in euphoria while eating her usual amount of sushi from her favorite food place. She was enjoying the food so much that she almost forgot about the blond guy that she was looking for. After she was done with her first house special she noticed that there was a presence in the room that had a fox like smell to them. Forgoing her ninja training, Yugito looked around the establishment that was packed because it was around lunch time. When she couldn't see the person that had the strange scent she shrugged and went back to eating. Had the blond looked in the direction of the back of the room she would of saw a bush of spiky blond hair.

While her container was stuffing herself full of fish, even though she loved the taste as well, Kira couldn't help but keep looking around for the owner of the fox scent. Kira certainly recognized the smell that was mixed in as it was the same as her best friend's, Rei Himutasa, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kira thought back to when her and Rei would play together back before they turned into bijuu and leaders of their respective clans, hers being the Nekomatas and Rei's being the Kitsunes. Soon Kira had found the source and saw that it was indeed the blond haired boy from the hot springs. Kira then told her container of what she found and Yugito looked and saw where Naruto was sitting and decided to pay the boy a visit.

* * *

_Naruto's mindscape_

While Naruto had his eyes closed he was in his mindscape sitting under a tree that he created with Rei snuggled in his arms. The two weren't so far into their relationship that they would have sex yet but they were content with some groping and seeing each other naked. Naruto had his head resting on Rei's shoulder with Rei's head leaning against his. The blond was still awake while his lover was asleep in his arms.

Over the time the 2 had gotten to know each other Naruto had been able to change his mindscape at will. When Naruto originally changed his mindscape he only changed the environment but over time he had been adding in more and more different kinds of animals and plants to liven up the place more. This also served to allow Rei a chance to pass on time by allowing her to change into a miniature version of her fox form and chase things around.

Naruto looked and gazed at his lover's peaceful expression before softly kissing her on the cheek. Naruto then felt someone was walking to his location so he quickly but carefully picked Rei up before appearing in the one story house that he imagined soon after the invasion. When the blond got to the bedroom of the house he laid his love on the bed before putting the covers over her. He smiled softly at the now cute scene before kissing her on the cheek and leaving his mindscape.

* * *

_Real world_

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched slightly before looking around and spotting that the blond woman was walking over towards him. Inwardly Naruto was curious as to how the eventually conversation would play out as he had hoped to get out of town before meeting up with the woman at all. Naruto masterfully donned on his 'happy-go-lucky' mask the second Yugito was about 5 feet away.

Yugito, after getting up and paying for her meal, was walking over to the back booth that held the so called holder of the Queen of Bijuu, the Kyuubi. From where she was walking from she could barely see him but as she continued walking to the booth more and more of the boy's appearance showed. (you already know what he is wearing from up above) If she didn't know any better she would have to say that she was looking at a younger version of the fabled, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze just with added whisker marks.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Yugito asked the blond boy

"Sure go ahead lady" Naruto cheerfully replied

Nodding Yugito sat down in the booth opposite of Naruto and decided to start up a conversation "So how do you like the food here?" she asked noticing the 2 platters and sake bottles

Shrugging Naruto stated/half-shouted "Its alright to me but its nowhere as good as Ichiraku's ramen!"

Yugito shrugged while picking at her ear in annoyance "Ok but you didn't have to shout were in a restaurant for Kami's sake."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly while grinning like a nervous fox. "Ehehe sorry about that."

Yugito then remembered she hadn't told him her name "Ah where are my manners. My name is Yugito Nii of Kumo what's your name?" she asked sheepishly

Naruto just laughed a bit "Nice to meet you Yugito-san. The name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto didn't shout that time thankfully so only those two heard him

Yugito smiled before turning serious and decided to get to the point of why she came over "So what are you doing in Kumo? Eh Mr. _Nine_?" she asked cryptically

In a instant Naruto's mask was forgone and in its place was totally emotionless and seriousness which sort of scared Yugito at how this maybe only 14 year old boy can go from happy-go-lucky to complete emotionless in a millisecond "Well Mrs. _Two_ I am in town on a training trip with my master to get stronger so I can actually survive the attacks I will be getting in the future like you will." Naruto's emotionless voice drawled

Yugito was surprised that she would be attacked but her ninja logic thought it would only be people that dislike her or her village. But also she has been hearing about a group of S-rank people that are going around searching for any signs of Bijuu or containers. Before she could think any further Naruto's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I guess now you understand why I am not in my home village and out and training about. If I were to stay in Konoha then sooner or later the Akatsuki would attack the Leaf and even though its only 9-10 missing nin, we are still trying to get back on our feet from the invasion that happened years ago and being attacked by 9 S-class nin would destroy us completely just to get their hands on me. Especially when one of them is Leaf's own traitor, Itachi Uchiha and he knows all about our defences." Naruto continued

"Now if you excuse me ladies I need to go and continue training and also Kira " Yugito's head shut up and her eyes widened at the name of her best friend "Rei says hi." Naruto then walks out of the building leaving a stunned Yugito and Kira though Kira was a bit happier knowing her old friend is still alive and wall.

* * *

_Flashback end_

The group then watched the remaining time Naruto was in Kumo before him and Jiraiya left to head to other countries to continue training. Of course before they left they mentioned to the Raikage about the Akatsuki and that they will be after Yugito in the near future.

For the remaining year of training Naruto worked himself to the bone. While Naruto did work on his Tai-, Ken-, Nin-, Gen-, and chakra control during the year but for the last year the blond focused on becoming a master at Fuinjutsu and getting his real half-demon form up.

* * *

_End of training trip and return of Naruto flashback_

On a bright sunny morning for the Leaf village we see the market full of civilians and the occasional nin here and there. While along the rooftops we see our many Leaf nin heading around doing the everyday missions that they are assigned to. You can hear the occasional cry from a new Genin team that is on their first D-rank mission as well causing a couple of laughs for passing Chunin and Jonin.

Walking down the road to the main gate of Konoha we find two nin that if you are experienced at checking a person's posture could tell that these two expelled power and experience. On the right is a man around his early 50s with a long wild mane of white hair growing out the back of his head. On his forehead was his headband with 2 horns along with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He had a red Kabuki vest on over a grey kimono and under it was a chain mail shirt. He had grey kimono pants and wore a pair of wooden getas. This man was known to the ninja world as The Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin.

The other person looked to be around 5'10 and is around 15-16 years old. The person was a teenage boy with spiky blond hair that went to his shoulders and a few strands over his headband that was tied to his forehead. The boy had 3 whisker marks on each side of his face and a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. On his neck were 2 necklaces: one was on a black wire that held a green gemstone that had a white stone on each side of it, and the other was a pure silvery color and the necklace was in the form of the Kyubbi in attack mode, which is with her tails flailing behind her and her looking ready to pounce like a fox. On his neck was also a tattoo of thorns that went all around his neck with the kanji for 'True Strength'.

This boy's attire consisted of steel toed black combat boots with medical wrapping on his leg from feet to below knee. He wore semi-tight crimson red pants that allow a centimeter of breathing room all around and down his legs. On his pants were 2 pouches: one on his left hip containing scrolls and the other on his right thigh holding shuriken, kunai, tags, and ninja wire. The boy was wearing no shirt but a open black Jonin style vest, with many pockets, showing his well athletic built front. There was a design on the back with a sleeping Kyuubi no Kitsune that was lying under a aged oak tree and under it was the kanji for 'Crimson Fox'. Over his hands were open finger forearm length gloves that were made of chakra fiber for added protection and on the back was a metal plate with the Leaf symbol on it. This boy is the latest and possibly greatest apprentice to the Legendary Toad Sage, Naruto 'Uzumaki' Uchiha. (yea even though he had revealed his sharingan in the chunin finals I am having it that no one remembers he has it except Jiraiya since he has been with him for the past 2 ½ years.)

The two walk up to the main gate to see two very familiar chunin 'guarding' the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu. The master and apprentice walked up to the gate booth where Izumo and Kotetsu were playing poker with Izumo winning more. After a few minutes of waiting Naruto, having grown a slightly impatient attitude even through all the meditation exercises, sent out a big but concentrated KI at the two causing them to freeze up and turn slowly towards them.

Izumo and Kotetsu, once recognizing Jiraiya due to his headband and outfit, rushed to the front and smiled nervously at the still irritated Naruto and Jiraiya in front of them.

"H-hello Jiraiya-sama its nice to s-see you again after all this t-time." Izumo stuttered out still feeling the massive, to him and his partner, wave of KI coming off of Naruto

"Yes nice to see you two bakas again. 'sigh' Me and the gaki here are back from our training trip. So can you be so kind as to sign us in so we can report to Tsunade please." Jiraiya ground out making the two chunin in front of him even more nervous

"H-h-hai." Kotetsu muttered before quickly signing the two scary people in front of him in

"Thank you now we must be off so I can sooner go and 'research'." Jiraiya said giggling and get a glazed look in his eyes at the thought of all the naked women he will soon be seeing. Naruto just shook his head at the idiot that was his master, though he secretly has been reading the books as well and getting both him and Rei more ideas for how they have sex.

After the two entered the gate they started looking around to see if anything had changed while they have been gone. Naruto decided that a higher view point would work better and used a sealless shunshin to appear on top of tall light post. Looking around the blond saw that there was now a new head on the Hokage Mountain that looked exactly like Tsunade. Jiraiya, who had appeared near him on a nearby roof, and himself thought of the same thing _'either they used explosives or Tsunade's strength to make that and I am leaning more to the latter'_

Naruto sighed before softly smiling while taking off his sunglasses showing off a deeper shade of cerulean blue eyes and spoke softly like a whisper, "Well Konoha… I'm back."

_Flashback end_

* * *

**End of chapter

* * *

**

_(I know I did this in my other story with a list with Naruto's skills and where they are at in levels but its easier to type for me)_

**Naruto 'Uzumaki' Uchiha**

**Age: 15 ½**

**Sex: Male**

**Birthday: October 10th **

**Blood Type: B**

**Skills:**

_Sealing = Seal Expert (there are several levels to sealing in my book: Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert, Artisan, Master, Grand Master. Jiraiya is only a Master while Naruto's dad is a Grand Master and will be explained next chapter how he is)_

_Stealth = Kage Level (Jiraiya is a __SPYMASTER__ so Naruto has to know how to stay hidden pretty well)_

_Reflexes = Sannin Level (having Jiraiya as a teacher and master along with having to dodge techniques in a instant causes this level since he has been hunting missing nin every once and a while) _(I'm making this a level since only very skilled and powerful people like Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru get this title for their level of skill)

_Speed = Matches or surpasses that of Hirashin when not wearing gravity seal x3. Level equal to Minato's (you have to think he is near godlike in speed to be the world's strongest ninja)_

_Strength = Near Tsunade's level in human while 2x her's in half-demon_

_Chakra Control = Perfect (though still need to keep working on it due to Rei's chakra turning into his)_

_Kenjutsu = At the level of Kisame's and Zabuza's combined (Kisame is one of the top 3 in the SSSM and Zabuza was probably right behind him. Wields _Ranran Shouhen _like it's a dagger meaning he can one-hand it gracefully)_

_Ninjutsu = High-Jonin (he's mastered almost half of his jutsus that he has copied and mastered the ones he was taught and created)_

_Genjutsu = High-Chunin (it's Naruto come on you think he can really be good with making these so early on? He mastered getting out of them though.)_

_Taijutsu = High-Jonin (created own style called Kitsune-Shikon _(Fox-Claw) _which is basically a more deadly and precise version of the Inuzuka Beast Style by using his claws _(got them due to be a full Hanyou)_ for raking and slashing in conjunction with powerful, fast kicks)_

_Chakra Capacity = Double Kage level for human form and Sanbii (three-tails) when in half-demon (ok basically after Kage will be the start of going up the ladder from Ichibi _(One-tail or Shukaku's level) _to Kyuubi _(Nine-tails worth of chakra) _each tail is worth at least 1 to 2 kage level amounts of chakra) Has 6 tails in half-demon form but since he is only a HALF-demon, for now, means he has really only 3 full tails compared to the Bijuu._

_Elemental Control: Mastery of Wind, Earth and Fire. High-Chunin control on Lightning and High Genin for Water (tails, in half-demon form, that go with elements are 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 (Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Water respectfully (So he is working on the tail for lightning now and after that is water. Tails 8 involves complete mastery of elements and 9 tails is the basis for full-demon form then from there is redoing the process all over again to control the demon form's extensive powers)_

**Missions:**

_Price of missions in Naruto world:_

_Exchange to real world: 10 Ryo = 100 yen = 1 dollar_

_S-rank missions: 1,000,000+ Ryo or 100,000 dollars_

_A-rank: 150,000 - 1,000,000 Ryo or 15,000 - 100,000 dollars_

_B-rank: 80,000 - 200,000 Ryo or 8,000 - 20,000 dollars_

_C-rank: 30,000 - 100,000_ _Ryo or 3,000 - 10,000 dollars_

_D-rank: 5,000 and 50,000_ _Ryo or 500 - 5,000 dollars_

_Official: _

_S-ranked - 0_

_A-ranked - 2 (Mizuki's betrayal and the stopping of Sasuke from going after Garra during the invasion in the anime)_

_B-ranked - 1 (Wave and Sasuke's Retrieval Mission)_

_C-ranked - 3_

_D-ranked - 42_

_Unofficial (with Jiraiya's help on A-S rank missions):_

_S-ranked - 6 _

_A-ranked - 38 (Snow and Sea country missions (another words Koyuki (Snow Country) and Isaribi (Sea Country))_

_B-ranked - 69 (Tea mission with Idate Morino (Ibiki's little bro) and Aoi Rokusho (guy with the Raijin No Ken blade (pure lightning blade from anime) and the capturing of Mizuki who escaped with Fujin and Raijin (Legendary Stupid Brothers))_

_C-ranked - 124_

_D-ranked - 42

* * *

_

**Next chapter will be the war, the Akatsuki attack, Uchiha showdown, Neo Sanin fight, the adding of Hana to the small harem and then her death, and finally Naruto's first encounter with the Shinigami, Vincent.**

**This chapter and the next two chapters are all about the time in Naruto's life so far before really starting the storyline.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is not all flashbacks but just the storyline without the unneeded details involved. What I will say is that this is still the past so no its not the main storyline yet.**

**Chapter 3**

**Continuing from last chapter**

"Well Konoha… I'm back" came the soft whisper of the blond haired half-demon.

Naruto was standing on top of a light post with his sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, standing near him on a nearby rooftop. The two were looking at the new addition to the Hokage Mountain, Tsunade's stone head. The two had just got back from Naruto's very resourceful training trip. Two and a half years of straight on training and traveling.

Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his head before taking a deep breath. He took a slight glance to his left towards his teacher, who nodded at the signal to head on ahead. A mischievous smirk crossed over the blond's face before he disappeared in a slight blur to the Hokage Tower with Jiraiya behind him going at a slightly slower, yet relaxing speed.

_Hokage's Office_

Sitting in a big chair behind a above average size desk filled and covered with stacks of paperwork, sat a very irate Tsunade that was hard at work trying very valiantly to kill the world famous enemy of all kage's. Tsunade hadn't changed much over the years as she had kept her genjutsu on that kept showing her to be in her early 30s. Right now, even though she was doing paperwork, she was thinking of a certain blond haired boy that left with her white haired teammate, Jiraiya. The Leaf had been very quiet without the rowdy prankster here, even though the Konohamaru Corp was trying hard to fill the blond's shoes it just wasn't enough.

Tsunade sighed for what felt to her to be the hundredth time today. She really must have been drunk to even consider to take up this job. When she was about to get back to her mountain sized load of torture there came the sound of the window opening up behind and the presence of 2 more people behind her. The woman tensed her muscles before slowly turning the chair around to a surprising sight of her old teammate, Jiraiya, standing next to a tall blond haired man.

"Jiraiya its so nice to see you back in town." Tsunade said in a exhausted tone causing Jiraiya to chuckle lightly.

"You know Tsunade being that you are the Hokage you are able to take a day off since you are the leader of this village." Jiraiya said cheerfully while in his mind he was hoping that Tsunade head to the hot springs so he could spy on her.

Tsunade just shook her head with a sigh at the signs of when her teammate was thinking of peeking, blood dripping from his nose and a perverted smile. The blond Hokage turned to look at the other person that was standing next to her teammate with a bored look on his face.

The other person looked to be around 5'10 and is around 15-16 years old. The person was a teenage boy with spiky blond hair that went to his shoulders and a few strands over his headband that was tied to his forehead. The boy had 3 whisker marks on each side of his face and a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. On his neck were 2 necklaces: one was on a black wire that held a green gemstone that had a white stone on each side of it which was familiar to Tsunade instantly, and the other was a pure silvery color and the necklace was in the form of the Kyubbi in attack mode, which is with her tails flailing behind her and her looking ready to pounce like a fox. On his neck was also a tattoo of thorns that went all around his neck with the kanji for 'True Strength'.

This boy's attire consisted of steel toed black combat boots with medical wrapping on his leg from feet to below knee. He wore semi-tight crimson red pants that allow a centimeter of breathing room all around and down his legs. On his pants were 2 pouches: one on his left hip containing scrolls and the other on his right thigh holding shuriken, kunai, tags, and ninja wire. The boy was wearing no shirt but a open black Jonin style vest, with many pockets, showing his well athletic built front. There was a design on the back with a sleeping Kyuubi no Kitsune that was lying under a aged oak tree and under it was the kanji for 'Crimson Fox'. Over his hands were open finger forearm length gloves that were made of chakra fiber for added protection and on the back was a metal plate with the Leaf symbol on it.

Tsunade felt that she knew this person but couldn't quite place it. But when she went over his form again she grew wide eyed when she saw her great grandfather's necklace around his neck and only her favorite little blond gaki wore so that means…

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly before yelling out "N-Naruto!" making the blond smirk showing off his over-sized fangs.

"Yep its me Baa-chan." Naruto said nonchalantly before ducking under the punch that was coming towards his face that instead of hitting him hit Jiraiya who was slightly behind him sending him flying out the open window. The blonds look out the window watching how far Jiraiya flies and the end result was him falling into the hot springs, female side. Tsunade soaked in the screams of pain and agony while Naruto shook his head at the miserable excuse of a sensei Jiraiya is sometimes.

Naruto turns to Tsunade before smiling softly and taking off his sunglasses allowing his still shiny sky blue eyes to be seen. He walks up to Tsunade and hugs her tightly whispering, "Its good to see you grandma." Tsunade smiles before hugging her surrogate little brother whispering back, " Welcome back you brat."

Naruto pulled away still smiling before going over and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade sitting back into her own seat smiling.

The blond hokage decided to start up the conversation, "So you mind telling me how your trip went brat?" Naruto chuckled slightly before starting to recall his 2 and ½ years of training.

_3 hours later_

Naruto had just finished up his story before bursting out laughing at the stunned and stupefied look on his surrogate grandmother. If only he had a camera- wait he forgot he had the sharingan for a second before turning them on for a millisecond and capturing the look on her face and filing it under the funny faces files in his mind with Sasuke's from the VotE and Jiraiya's during the trip.

Tsunade on the other hand was stumped at the amazing trip her surrogate little went on with her teammate. During the story Naruto even pulled out a bingo book for every ninja village out there Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Leaf, and a couple other smaller nations. Most of them showed pictures crossed out with a red Xs meaning that either he or Jiraiya had captured them while sometimes there was a black X which the blond boy explained that the ninja was already captured by someone else.

Tsunade, of course, had heard of a pair of nins that have been taking down the Leaf's extensive amount of missing nins bringing the Leaf bingo book to a fourth of his former size with only most of the A-ranks and the three S-rank in there. All the D through B-rank missing nin's heads have been returned in scrolls by a fox summon that always had a letter stating who was in the scroll and that the money for the head to be put in the same scroll that the scroll came in.

The blond hokage had also noticed that there had been a significant decrease in the number of people turning missing nin ever since the so called 'Crimson Fox' had started taking down the missing nin population. She was surprised that right in front of her was the so called famous 'Crimson Fox'.

For a couple of minutes the two blonds kept talking until a small whirl of leaves behind Naruto showed a serious Jiraiya with his arms crossed. This turns the carefree and happy atmosphere into a serious one. Tsunade lost the smile on her face when she saw Jiraiya's expression and how Naruto's changed as well. She put her hand under the desk where a special sound proof seal was set and activated it causing the whole room to glow a low green before the sounds of the village outside weren't able to be heard anymore.

Tsunade went straight to the point in her best Hokage voice, "Now Jiraiya what news do you have that is so important?"

Jiraiya sighed while rubbing his temples while speaking one word that caused fear to creep into the Hokage's heart, "War."

Tsunade jumped out of her seat and screamed "WHAT! You better start from the beginning Jiraiya and don't skip any details." With that Jiraiya went through the process of telling his teammate that Sound and Grass were preparing to start a war with the Leaf. He also said that if it wasn't for Naruto and him gaining the multiple alliances with Snow now called Spring, Taki (Waterfall), Wave, and other smaller but resourceful countries then the Sand and Leaf would lose too much and would become perfect targets for Iwa and Kumo to come and get revenge for the Thrid Great War and also Kiri for the Second Great War. He explained that Orochimaru had persuaded the leader of Grass to sign a treaty and get ready to invade Leaf. He continued talking about other details for about a half an hour.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair with a frown on her face. This news was troubling and she really didn't want to go to war but its better to prepare now and not later. She sighed before shutting the seal off and yelling for ANBU. A moment later a eagle masked Anbu member was kneeling in front of Tsunade, Naruto, and Jiraiya.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" the Anbu member asked in a surprisingly feminine voice

"Eagle I want every single ninja we have in the village right now to report to the Chunin Exam Stadium for a emergency SS-class meeting and I want it done 10 minutes ago." Tsunade ordered quickly making the Anbu gone in a second.

She then turned to Naruto and Jiraiya with a serious expression on her face before turning to the window and opening it "Lets go." She then jumps out the window with the two following right behind her.

_Chunin Exam Stadium_

The three landed in the front of what looked to be around 400-500 ninjas ranging from Genin to all the way to Anbu. Right next to the 3 were the leaders of the various branches of Anbu which include: Uzuki Gaeshi, leader of the hunter nin unit, Wolf, the Anbu Black Ops Commander, Ibiki Umino, leader of the Intelligence and Torture Unit, Anko Mitarashi, leader of the Anbu Assassination Unit, Tenzou (Yamato from the show), leader of the normal Anbus, Danzou, leader of the Anbu ROOT, the Third's old teammates, Koharu and Homaru, and the clan heads. Everyone was whispering to each other about what was going on but everything went quiet when Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a mysterious blond man landing in front of them.

Koharu decided to start this off "Ok Tsunade what is so important that you needed to call it a SS-class emergency meeting?"

Tsunade sighed before looking towards Jiraiya who nodded his head before starting to speak, "Jiraiya here while out on his training trip with one Naruto Uzumaki found out some very disturbing news." She nodded to Jiraiya to continue on with the information he had acquired in which he did.

After Jiraiya had finished all the people were serious and slightly scared of the prospect of another war. The Rookie 11, as they were called now, had grim looks on there faces. They had heard the stories of what war was like and they were not wanting to enter one themselves if what the stories said were true. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were looking at the blond boy standing next to Jiraiya. They knew he looked familiar because of the color of his hair but couldn't quite place it. (Naruto put his shades back on and had put a mask on that looked like Kakashi's but was black.)

Homaru looked grim before turning to face Tsunade, "So what shall we do now Tsunade?" everyone can hear the hesitance in his voice

Tsunade sighed before looking straight at Danzou and gave a order he never thought he would hear from her mouth, "Danzou I want you to get your ROOT mobilized and working at 110%. Get them out and gather as much intel as you can on the Grass and Sound. If you can then try to damage them as much as you can through however means necessary. As of now I am personally saying that Anbu ROOT is back in action." Danzou grinned before nodding and disappearing to get started.

Tsunade looked at the clan heads, "I want every clan member from all of your clans ready for when the war begins. So as of now the laws on banning the old ways of training from the Clan Wars is now void. I don't care if your councils have a fit as of now I am taking back all the power that should have been mine the second I made office now you are dismissed." The clan heads were surprised cause the training that clans went through during the clan wars were strenuous and tough but that was what caused the Clan wars to be known as the worst war in history. They nodded then left back to their respective compounds.

She looked at the leaders of the various units and said, "I want every unit to be out and working double time. I want all Anbu to be ready for various missions. Ibiki I want your unit to be ready for any people that are sent to your ward for interrogation. Anko I want the assassination unit ready to work double time same for you Tenzou and Uzuki Gaeshi." They all nodded before disappearing back to their stations

Tsunade then looked at the ninja in front of her and in her best hokage voice spoke out, "I want every single Jonin sensei to double their team's training and I want results in. D-rank missions, as of now, will be done by academy students so we can keep the civilians quiet while Genins start doing low C-rank all the way up to low B-rank missions. I want all Chunin and Special-Jonin to get ready because you will be starting to do mass amounts of low B to mid A-rank missions. Jonin I want ready for mid A to S-rank missions on the double. Anbu I want you to immediately start doing your missions and also I want a couple teams to head out to Suna and tell the Kazekage EVERYTHING that has been said by Jiraiya. We are getting ready for another war people and we will make the world keep in their minds WHY we are the strongest nation. All but the Rookie 11 and their senseis are DISMISSED!" Every Chunin through Anbu excluding the Rookie 11 and their senseis disappeared using a shunshin while the Genin took off to their respective homes to get ready.

Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and the Rookie 11 stood in front of Tsunade. The blond hokage then looked at Jiraiya who got the message before leaving. She then turned to the people in front of her. "Alright meet me in my office." With that she left in a shunshin with the Jonin and Naruto disappearing as well leaving the other rookies to head there by foot.

_Back in the office_

Tsunade appeared beside her chair then sat down right when the Jonin and Naruto appeared into the room through either a swirl of leaves, Jonin, or a swirl of wind, Naruto. The others arrived moments later before filing in and standing at attention in front of Tsuande's desk. The rookies and senseis, excluding Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Neji who already guessed it, were staring at the masked blond, though the women were staring at his exposed chest more, wondering who he was. Tsunade seeing the stares just chuckled getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright Naruto you can take off the mask now." she said nonchalantly before watching as Naruto took off his mask showing his whisker marks then his sunglasses showing his sky blue eyes shocking everyone that didn't know. Hinata being the ever faithfully Naruto fan girl turned bright red before passing out due to some dirty thoughts. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and surprisingly Kurenai were blushing. Of course all the guys noticed this and all thought the same thing '_Lucky Bastard_'

Naruto just smiled lightly "Hey guys how's it been?"

Kiba being still the loud idiot shouted "Naruto glad to see you!"

The blond just shook his head before sighing, "Guys we aren't here to catch up so listen to Baa-chan."

Tsunade got a tick mark on her head but just sighed before addressing the people in front of her, "I have called you all here because the other information I acquired from Jiraiya. It appears that the group called Akatsuki for some reason has decided to stay out of this war so it will be easier to move around after it is over. You all will be put through the ringer quite a lot due to your status amongst the Leaf nin as prodigies. As of now Team 7 is finally back up with Naruto back and a replacement from ROOT by the name of Sai being sent by Danzou." Team 7 nodded their heads though Sakura was more reluctant because someone was replacing her Sasuke-kun's place on the team. Naruto didn't care really as long as he could get along with the person.

Naruto stretched and yawned "Well I am out of here. The trip back was a killer since I had to dodge my ever growing fan club. 'sigh' Troublesome." He leaves in a swirl of fire though everyone heard him mumble '_I wonder if Rei-hime is asleep or awake for some fun.'_ When the swirl was gone if left a flabbergasted group to their own thoughts.

_End of flashback_

(what this last part was about is that Garra's capture, Orochimaru being killed, and other parts of the manga won't happen until after the war is over. Orochimaru will be too busy with the war to try and take Sasuke's body.)

The captains then watch the months preparation go by. Naruto had continued his training in secret. Apparently the blond had created a style of sealing that only needed him to concentrate on a single spot before putting a small amount of chakra into the spot creating a explosive seal. (all credit for this idea came from Sdebeli's 'Chakra Art' from his story 'Determination') He had been trying to master it for the last 3 months of the trip and now he is close to doing it. A month later and Naruto had mastered it, right on time too cause now came the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Team 7 had been sent out on mission after mission all involving striking at key outposts along the border of Grass and Leaf and Leaf and Sound. Over the months and eventually years the fighting kept on going. Many lives on both sides were lost though more on Grass's and Sound's side. The Rookie 11 had become famous world wide for being true prodigies in their respective clan teachings and Naruto had been the first to become a S-rank in the bingo books under his name 'Crimson Kitsune'. They watched as when Naruto's 16th birthday came and Naruto went through the painful process of turning immortal which was when he had first met his father inside the seal.

_In Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was clutching his stomach in pain as the process that his lover Rei had told him about had finally begun. Rei told him that the day when he turned 16 would be the day that he would turn into a immortal. What the process was is that massive amounts of Rei's chakra would shoot through the seal, due to it being greatly weakened over time, and would enter the blond's coil but also some of the youki would alter his DNA a bit to make him a full demon but also keeping his blood the same as it was.

After what had felt like a eternity for Naruto the pain started to subside. The blond shook the pain away before trying to stand up. Naruto looked around the green field for any sign of his lover, Rei. When he couldn't find her he walked to the house at the edge of the field that was wear the 9-tailed goddess lived.

Once he entered he heard the soft sound of snoring that came from the back room where the bedroom was. He smiled before walking to where his lover was. The door to the bedroom opened up to a room meant for royalty. The walls were a crimson red with gold lining. There was a big king size bed in the middle of the room with a curtain around it to shroud what was behind it. On the far wall were two solid oak dressers that were on either side of a walk in closet. Along the wall next to the door is another door that enters the master bathroom. The blond turned to the snoring mass that was laying on the bed right now and he walked over softly to the slight opening to see a sight that many would kill themselves to see and a few actually have seen.

Sleeping in a slight ball laid his lover, Rei, in a see through crimson red nightgown that allowed him to see her crimson red lacey panties and bra underneath. In the faint moonlight of the mindscape her skin glowed a majestic pale tan. Her hair was undone and flowing everywhere. All and all she look all the goddess he proclaimed her to be and it was turning him on now that he had demonic hormones.

****

_Lemon Warning _**( Those under 18 should skip ahead to the next XXX )**

Naruto crept through the small veil before slowly crawling up the bed making sure to kiss the outer left thigh (Rei is sleeping on her right side). The parts he kissed he would softly rub them. Soon he came to the hem of the nightgown and silently undid the belt to it and opened it wide.

Rei was having a nice dream of sitting on the beach with the sunset out on the horizon. She had Naruto laying down in front of her with his head on her lap. Out of no where a wonderful feeling started crawling up her left leg causing her to moan slightly in pleasure.

Naruto had moved the gown out of the way and shifted Rei so she would be laying on her back. When he did that her legs opened up wide showing a small amount of wetness around the hems of her panties. The blond then repeated what he did and kissed from foot to upper inner thigh adding in some nibbling of the skin. What he got for a reward was a slight moan of pleasure and desire from his lover even though she was still asleep.

Rei, still asleep, was starting to pant as the pleasure increased in her legs. She could feel herself getting more wetter as time moved on.

Naruto was now slowing going up and down both of Rei's inner thighs kissing, nibbling, and licking the skin as he went. He decided that he should give some pleasure to her lover's 'twins' as well and crawled up her body dragging his tongue along the way.

Rei's moans and panting were getting more erotic while she slowly was coming back to reality to find out what was causing this pleasure.

Naruto soon arrived hovering over his lover's high C-cup bra bound breasts and was slowly working the snap (that to his pleasure was on the front of the bra) to release the bound mounds of flesh.

_Snap_

Came the soft sound of the bra's snap coming undone and soon the pair of rosy red nipples were exposed to the mindscapes slightly chilled air sending shivers down the slowly waking up vixen. Naruto softly took the right nipple into his mouth sucking on it and licking around it with his tongue while his left hand took a hold of the other breast and started to massage it.

Rei's eyes started to flutter open before Naruto started to suck on her breast but when he started her eyes closed again and she let loose a audible moan while she was getting even wetter downstairs.

Naruto started alternating between the two nipples nibbling, sucking and licking them. He enjoyed the moans his lover was letting out meaning that he was doing a real good job. When he looked up to her face he saw that her eyes were open and full of lust and desire.

"Well Naru-kun its seems you couldn't wait for little old me to wake before you started to ravage me." Rei panted out with a sexy smirk spread across her face looking down at her equally smirking lover

"But Rei-hime you're the one that wore all that provocative clothing right after I had just turned into a full demon. With you looking soooo sexy like that added with my heightened demon hormones that I had no control over it wasn't that much a battle of willpower to stop." Naruto said in a husky voice that was full of lust and desire for the redheaded goddess under him which caused her to moan in excitement

"Just remember to wake me up next time Naruto-kun" Rei said before pulling him and capturing his lips with hers instigating a heated make out session

Rei's hands started to wander and slipped under Naruto's shirt allowing her to feel his chest and abs. She started to slide the shirt off making the two to release each other's lips so the shirt could come off leaving a bare chest Naruto on top of Rei who only had her panties on, her bra unsnapped, and her nightgown open.

The two went back to making out while their hands wandered across each other's body's sending electricity through them from the touches. Rei felt Naruto's tongue glide across her lips for entrance which she granted by opening her mouth before a battle for dominance began.

While the battle of the tongues was going on, Naruto's hands were massaging both of Rei's breast while Rei's hands were working on the belt of her lover's pants. Her skillful hands finally undid the buckle before working on the button and the zipper.

Soon the two had to breathe and pulled back gasping for air. Naruto immediately started attacking the nape between Rei's right collarbone and right side of her neck. Rei was panting even harder and moaning in total lust.

Naruto had moved back down to Rei's breasts for a round two while his free hand wormed its way down Rei's panties and started to rub her wet lower lips causing the moans of pleasure to multiply.

_Zip!_

Came the sound of Naruto's pants coming undone and allowing Rei's hands to rub over the half hardened meat that even though her mate was 16 was very developed and was an average of 7-8 inches and she knew would only continue to grow. Her hands started pulling off the pants revealing a pair of black boxers. She tossed the pants off to the side before her hands went back to rubbing the bound piece of meat.

Naruto moved his other hand down and slid off the lacey panties showing the moist and swollen pair of lips underneath. Naruto slipped a finger in getting a loud moan before he started pumping into her getting more moans. While one of his hands was doing that the other went back up and started massaging the breast that Naruto's lips weren't attached to at the moment.

Rei was on cloud nine right now. First she had a romantic dream with her and Naruto going to the beach where Naruto was everything a lover could ask for then when she wakes up and her lover was sucking on her twins! God she loved the attention she got from Naruto.

Naruto had added another digit into his lover's entrance and started picking up the pace driving Rei crazy until she let out a scream while arching her back and he felt her inner walls try to squeeze his fingers before a flood of fluids was released. He looked up and smiled at the dazed look on his mate's face.

"I'm guessing that you enjoyed that Rei-hime?" Naruto teased getting a half-hearted glare sent his way from the panting vixen

"O..Oh s-shut up Naru-kun. Its your fault for getting me so damn horny!" Rei yelled before she smiled deviously as she got her breathing under control "Now its time for your treat Na-Ru-To-Kun." sending a shiver of pleasure down the blond's spine

Rei then started pushing the blond back until he was on his back and she was on top of him. She licked her lips before lowering her head down and started nibbling and licking all across the tanned chest of her lover. Naruto had just relaxed and surrendered himself to his fate for now.

Rei was slowly working herself down before long until she was at the hem of Naruto's boxers with a very big pitched tent waiting to be released. She grabbed the hem and pulled the boxers off only to get smacked in the chin by her prize which she moved back and gazed at. The dick was at least 8 inches in length and a inch thick. She just moaned in advance as she thought of this being inside of her soon.

The vixen pushed the thought to the side and focused on what she was going to do. She kissed the tip of the dick before licking the underside of it agonizingly slowly causing the blond to groan at the electricity that shot through him.

The redhead started licking all around the dick while cupping and massaging the balls.

Naruto was in heaven thanks to Rei's skillful tongue and hands. It happened every time the two have had sex and it always gets better then last time.

When Rei thought it was a good time to move on she stopped licking before moving up to the tip and licking it slowly getting a exasperated groan before taking the tip into her mouth. She slowly started down the shaft until the tip hit the back her throat with only a inch remaining outside her mouth. She relaxed her throat before taking in the last inch. She slowly started bobbing her head up and down sending sensations throughout the blond's body.

Naruto was groaning out Rei's name while he gripped the bed sheet tightly as the blowjob started to speed up. Instinctively he began to move his hip forward in rhythm to Rei's head forcing his dick to go further down her throat.

Rei had gagged a bit at first when Naruto started humping her mouth but she quickly got used to it before speeding up further. A swell started to slowly build up at the pit of Naruto's stomach. Naruto stroked his hands through Rei's red locks before Rei started to moan which made her mouth vibrate gaining a loud groan from Naruto.

After what seemed to be a eternity to Naruto the swell was started to feel to much to hold back and Naruto was panting heavily. He knew he would release soon so he decided to warn his love.

"R-Rei-hime… I'm going to c-cum!" Naruto shouted getting a small grunt in acknowledgment from Rei which prompted her to pick up the pace even more.

Soon Naruto's dick started to pulse meaning he was about to blow and Rei kept going waiting for the taste of her mate.

"R-REI-HIME!" Naruto yelled cumming a string after string of cum into Rei's awaiting mouth.

Rei gulped down the salty yet slightly sweet liquid before licking the remains off the still hard dick. Rei crawled back up before kissing Naruto on the lips. Once they separated from the kiss Rei's face turned into a lustful feral grin while looking at Naruto's panting face.

"Now Naruto-kun its time for the main course." Rei said in a lustful husky voice that awoke the primal beast in Naruto who had in a millisecond went from panting to grinning like a dominant beast in heat. He needed to speak no words as in a second the two switched places. Naruto's dick was rubbing up against Rei's entrance sending shocks through her body.

"Oh Naruto just fuck me raw!" Rei begged

Naruto complied by plunging his shaft into her opening in one swift push. Rei let out a silent scream that turned into moans of pleasure as Naruto started going in and out in a deep and hard manner. Naruto kept pounding into her like a animal in heat, which wouldn't be far from the truth if being a fox demon meant anything.

Rei's breasts kept bouncing in rhythm until Naruto latched his mouth onto one of the nipples and was playing with the other with his left hand. His right hand was grabbing a hold of Rei's firm ass to deepen his thrusts. He increased his speed causing Rei's moans to come close to screams as the thrusts caused their pelvises to smack against each other.

This went on for half an hour with Naruto increasing the speed every once and a while and the swells at the pits of both their stomach were getting to big to hold off. They didn't need to voice this to each other as they knew they both were almost ready to cum.

Five minutes later and the two were about to burst and with a final deep thrust from Naruto hitting Rei's womb, Rei's inner walls clamped down on his dick and let loose the dam allowing her to orgasm causing her to scream out. When the walls clamped down they caused Naruto's dam to blow releasing his fresh cum into Rei causing her orgasm to go to the next level and cum even more. Naruto's demonic hormones then forced his canines to lengthen before he bit down on Rei's neck sending the vixen to a all new high and she let out another orgasm.

After the two had finished they laid down next to each other with their arms around the other. The two were panting heavily if the heaving chests were anything to go by. Around the bite marks formed a image of the Curse Seal of Heaven but instead of 3 tomoes there were 9.

Naruto took his now somewhat limp dick out of Rei's entrance with a wet plop before pulling the covers over them and snuggling closer to Rei and watch as she fell asleep.

_Lemon End_

****

He studied her features and when he caught sight of the collar seal around her neck he ideally thought that he could weaken the seal by himself and decided to put his plan into motion. That is until a tanned hand appeared grabbing his hand and causing him to look up at the culprit. He was surprised to see the stoic face of the Fourth Hokage before it changed into that of a expression that he saw on Jiraiya's face a lot, a lecherous grin.

"Well well Naruto I see you snagged yourself a big catch. But anyway I need to talk to you so could you maybe get cleaned up and dressed?" Minato asked nervously at the irritated look on Naruto's face

Naruto grumbled to himself before making a shadow clone and switching with it before going and taking a quick shower. Ten minutes later Naruto exited the shower in his normal clothes to see that Minato was waiting at the door for him. Soon the two were out of the house and walking slowly in the mindscape's night sky.

Naruto sighs "Well what is it that you needed Yondaime-sama? I was just getting ready to allow my lover a little bit more freedom when you stopped me." Minato sighs and looks sadly at Naruto

"I'm sorry for putting her inside you Naruto. She and I used to know each other long ago and I knew that something was wrong with her that night so long ago. So again I say I'm sor-" Minato was cut off by a silent chuckle from the younger blond

"Its alright Yondaime-sama. You chose to use me, a helpless orphan, as the holder of a rabid friend. I accepted my fate long ago when me and her got closer." Minato looked at Naruto funny when he said 'a helpless orphan' and was confused so he spoke his thoughts

"Naruto what do you mean a helpless orphan? Didn't Sarutobi tell you who your parents were after I died sealing Kyuubi inside you? I had told him to tell you when you became a gennin." Naruto was confused at first but thought about all the times that he had asked the Third who his parents were only to the same answer of 'I don't know who they were Naruto.' If what the Fourth was saying was true then the Third had been lying to his face ever since he was born.

Minato was confused when Naruto started to leak KI outwards. Did Sarutobi keep his word? Did Naruto know that he was his father and that Kushina-chan was his mother? Then he connections and realized that Sarutobi hadn't told Naruto cause he probably thought that it was the best for the village or something along the lines of how his enemies from Kumo and Iwa would try to get revenge. He sighed before putting his hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze to calm him down which worked for the most part.

"From how you reacted I guess Sarutobi didn't tell you who your parents were," he received a nod and continued "Well if I know that old monkey then he probably had a few good reasons." at Naruto's confused look he evaluated "First would be probably the pressure from the council and that damn war hawk, Danzou, who would want you in his secret ROOT association as a weapon for his damned plans. Second would be for your wellbeing cause if word got out about who your parents were then Iwa and Kumo would have tried to assassinate you in your first month and they would try to fight thick and thin for your blood." this made Naruto's confused face turn to a confused frown while muttering 'wouldn't of made a difference in the long run' getting a sad look from the Fourth before he continued "The final would be to keep you from getting it into your head that being the son of the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage makes you invincible added with the fact of you probably coming to hate him for putting the Kyuubi in you and causing all your suffering." Minato ended with his eyes closed waiting for the inevitable beating

Naruto's eyes widened at the last reason and stopped moving with his breathe hitched. His father was the Fourth Hokage? His own father sealed his lover into him? He didn't know what to do as he was torn between hugging and crying into the man's chest or punch the living day lights out of him. So he went with C or All of the Above.

Naruto as quick as lightning turned and socked the Fourth in the mouth sending him flying and colliding with a tree nearby before appearing above him and started pounding the hell out of him while tears started flowing down his cheeks.

Minato saw this coming and took the beating without fighting back. He knew his son had a lot of pent up anguish to release before the two could really talk but what he didn't expect was Naruto to stop punching and start crying into his chest. This is the scene that Rei run up to.

_Back in the house_

Rei woke up to the sound of a crash and hurried to get changed before bolting out the door to where she heard the sounds of flesh pounding flesh. (not that way you idiots **-.-** )

What she didn't expect was see her lover crying into the chest of her old friend Minato Namikaze, the one that sealed her into Naruto 16 years ago. She also stopped to look at the similarities of the two and almost smacked her head at the realization. How could she be so stupid not to realize the relation between the two.

Naruto just cried and let loose the pent up anguish into his father's chest. He finally knew who his father was and it was his idol of all people. After he was done he got up and saw that his love was standing nearby in a crimson robe which meant that she was only wearing her bra and panties underneath. He pulled his father up to his feet before wiping his tears.

Minato groaned as his chest was in massive pain. Boy did his son hit HARD! Naruto chuckled nervously "Sorry Yon- I mean dad its just ever since I could remember I have wanted to find out who my parents were." he scratched the back of his head

Minato shook his head before shrugging the pain off "Its alright son you just had to let up that pent up anger is all." he turned and saw Rei standing there "Hey Rei-chan its been what? 16? 17 years since we last talked before that 'incident'?" Minato asked scratching the back of his head like a certain younger blond fox demon making Rei giggle at the uncanny resemblance of the father and son's personalities

"Hai Minato-kun its been almost 16 and a half years since I talked to you and Kushi-chan. Though I am sorry for your loss." Rei replied sadly getting the attention of Naruto who walked over and behind her wrapping his arms around her waist allowing her to lean back into him. This act caused Minato to smile broadly at how much his son had succeeded so far.

Naruto was thinking of what he had learned but couldn't help think about who his mother was. Who was she? Is she alive or dead? And the more important question… did she love him?

Minato and Rei both noticed Naruto's clouded expression. Minato sighed knowing what was to come and decided to tell his son. When he went to speak Naruto had beaten him to it.

"Who was my mother? Is she alive or dead? Did she…" the two could practically feel the desperation of who his mother was but when they heard him finish they could tell he really wanted to know badly "Did she love me?"

Minato sighed "Your mother was the most beautiful woman in the world to me. She had long flowing ebony black hair and the most gorgeous pair of coal black eyes that I had ever seen. She was a kunoichi that surpassed all the rest and was on par with Tsunade when she was in her prime. Her name was Kushina Uchiha Namikaze. She was the one Uchiha that was always needed. She was funny, deadly, and beautiful all wrapped up in a heavenly body." Minato started daydreaming about all the 'good' things the two did together which caused Naruto to get a tick mark above his right eye.

Minato snapped out of it when he heard a irritated cough from Naruto and chuckled nervously before going on. "When the day came that Rei-san attacked the village she was going into labor with you and after you were born she died of blood loss due to limited number of available medics." Rei bowed her head ashamed that she had was the cause of her best friend dieing while Naruto was silently crying that he could never meet her.

Minato continued on "And Naruto you don't have to worry about if she didn't love you or not because the second she found out that she was pregnant her face was so bright that I thought that she was the sun itself. She loved you probably as much or even more then she did me." Minato chuckled happily as he remembered all that Kushina would do when she was pregnant. Naruto and Rei smiled happily at hearing that. Naruto kissed Rei's neck right where the mate mark was at getting a moan from the vixen in his grip.

Minato smiled before coughing playfully causing the two lovers in front of him to look at him. "Well I would to stay and chat but I have to go soon. Naruto I want you to keep quiet about knowing that I am your father for now. I know you might want to go and tell the world but please keep it on the down low." seeing Naruto's sad look he decided that his son was old enough to have something "Alright I believe you won't misuse this gift so here are the instructions to how you get to and enter the Namikaze estate." Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. He could finally get the one home that was meant to be his the day he was born.

Minato told him the directions which to him were simple as the estate was near the Inuzuka clan home and that Tsume, Kiba's mother and Minato's old teammate, was the protector of the entrance. He told him that that the door was sealed with a blood seal, it was easy to follow and when he was about to leave his father stopped him again.

"Naruto when you meet with Tsume tell her that "The blond idiot sends his regards and that the idiot's son has come to reclaim what belongs to him" she will instantly understand the meaning to it and will lead you to the front door." Naruto nodded before watching his father disappear with a smile on his face. Naruto then kissed his lover on the lips before waking up to see that the first crack of dawn was showing meaning that it was around 4:45ish.

Naruto got up before taking a shower and cleaning his small apartment. In all it took about a hour making it around 5:52am. He decided to go and get more ninja supplies from Tenten's family store to stock up for future missions. He got into his ninja gear (he was wearing only a white muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts) and started jumping to his friend's store.

A hour later with more sets of clothes as he was getting low and replenishment of kunais, shuriken, and blank tags for his special explosion tags that are meant for demolition. We find Naruto standing at the gate to the Inuzuka compound.

While he wasn't scared of the dogs as they usually played with him whenever he could as a relaxant to calm his usually stressed mind. Over the years he had began to crush on Kiba's older sister, Hana Inuzuka, after the incident involving Akamaru and that bio-chemical. Rei had told him that she didn't mind since until they found a way to get her out of the seal that he couldn't be with him completely and also since he was the last of the famous Namikaze clan he would need multiple wives to keep it alive. He wasn't stupid enough to start a relationship with her during a war so he decided to wait until it was over before asking her out.

The blond sighed before opening the gates which got the attention of the guard dogs who growled until they saw who it was before starting to wag their tails happily. These 3 dogs were puppies when Naruto began his ninja career and every time he had a mission involving the Inuzuka dogs the 4 were inseperatable. The 4 were the best of friends and they even would go as far as saying that he was their master.

Naruto smiled as the 3 dogs shot from their posts and collided with him and started licking him happily causing him to start laughing. The laughing caused Tsume Inuzuka, Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan and mother of Hana and Kiba, to come outside to see the cause of the commotion. What she saw was surprising as her three guard dogs were playing around with the resident demon child. She had always wondered why the triplets wouldn't accept a master and even after ordering them to tell her why they wouldn't budge. Being the triplets of Kuromaru's, her partner and best friend for 3-4 decades, and the pride of Inuzuka clan dogs they were stronger then most dogs as they had wolf blood in them from Kuromaru.

Naruto sensed the new presence and sat up making the three dogs to get off and sit next to him as he petted them. He looked at the amused face of one Tsume Inuzuka, who in the secret underground bingo book of the hottest kunoichi in Konoha was in the top 10 at number 6 with Anko as 1, Kurenai as 2, Tsunade as 3, Uzuki Yuugao as 4 and her own daughter Hana as 5. Of course no kunoichi knew about the book as only the men knew about it and wouldn't even dare to tell their female counterparts about it unless they wanted to die a painful death with no balls.

The blond got up with the 3 dogs sitting next to him like he was their master which caused Tsume's eyebrow to arch. Before she could think on the subject Naruto's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Ah Tsume-sama just the Inuzuka I was looking for." the serious undertone from that statement made Tsume tense as Naruto even though he changed never is this serious unless he has something real important to talk about.

"And why might I ask would you be looking for me Naruto-san?" Tsume asked though what Naruto was about to say was a shock to her system

"Lets just say that the blond idiot sends his regards and that the idiot's son has come to reclaim what belongs to him." Naruto smiled knowingly at the shocked look on Tsume's face

"So you know who your father is eh? Well I guess its about time seeing as I have watched over the place for 16 years now." Tsume said somberly

"Tsume-sama I thank you for keeping it safe for all these years and yes I found out who he was since my old man had a back up plan of keeping a part of his spirit in the seal before he passed on. And also you have to be a moron not to see the similarities when you compare his picture to me." Naruto then bowed low mockingly getting a laugh from the very feral matriarch.

"Yes the resemblance is uncanny isn't it? Take away your whiskers and presto a miniture version of your father. But enough of this its time for you to get what is rightfully yours." Tsume then turned to the right and leapt away with Naruto behind her with the three dogs following, though secretly.

_5 minutes later in a small clearing_

Tsume landed in the small clearing facing a mass of large trees with Naruto landing 4 feet away. In front of them on one of the old trees is a old seal that looked disfigured but was in fact totally intact.

Tsume coughed getting the blond's attention "The seal on the tree there is the hidden entrance to the Namikaze mansion. The tree was hollowed out to act as an entrance. Minato had shown me that it opened to a stairwell leading underground." she then waved one of her hands around her "For a whole mile in every direction is the complete Namikaze estate which completely resides underground." That surprised Naruto before thinking of how the place looked now.

Naruto nodded to Tsume before walking up to the tree and biting his thumb before swiping the blood on the seal making it glow dark red before going cool blue. What happened next awed Naruto as intricate and complex array of seals revealed themselves before started to glow and soon the tree side began to collapse on itself (you know how in those magic movies how when a switch is pulled then the brick was starts to disappear one brick at a time out of thin air? that's how the tree is opening but instead is pieces of the wood)

Soon the path was shown to be a steep decline in steps that from what Naruto could see maybe half a mile. He turned to Tsume only to see her looking off to the side and then growling a bit. Turning swiftly to where Tsume was looking the two were surprised to see the 3 dogs walk out looking quite sheepishly. They walked out and sat down in front of Naruto as if waiting for a punishment which really surprised Tsume. She decided to speak about the topic now then later.

"Hey Naruto." at the call of his name the blond looked at the women "I was wondering why these 3 seemed to treat you as if you were their master? They didn't accept anyone to be their owners for some reason and here they go and follow after you like they would if they had a human partner. Care to enlighten me on the subject?"

Naruto chuckled before motioning with the slightest of twitches of his finger calling the dogs over who came over like the loyal dogs they were raised to be. "Well its easy really. Whenever my team would be set to get a mission back when I first started out I always asked if their was one for your compound and involved your dogs. The first time I had a mission there I met these three after they had turned 3 months old and while in secret my clones worked on the minor things I would play with these three and over the years we became best of friends. Hell I went even as far as to ask Rei-hime if she could alter my DNA a bit so I could understand and talk to all animals. Kenta, Fujiwara, and Taiki here have been my first true friends to be exact." Naruto bent down and started petting Kenta, the eldest of the three.

Tsume was impressed yet sad at the explanation. She was impressed because the blond went out of his way to keep getting the same mission over and over again if only to see the three dogs. She was sad because of what he said at the end about them being the FIRST true friends when he was at the age of 12 going on 13. If she remembered correctly Kiba didn't really start being a friend to the blond in front of her until after the Chunnin Exams all those years ago. She sighed then an idea popped up into her head making her grin ferally that was making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"How about this. You can have the three dogs seeing as they won't part from you willingly and forcing it would make them unresponsive to command. While I maybe against letting my partner's children go it doesn't mean I don't take their feelings into account. So you can keep them if you want Naruto-san. Think of it as a payment for not taking care of you for the first 12 years of your life." Tsume said starting out in her feral mood but ended somberly. The three dogs were happy yet sad. Happy to be with their master but sad to be separate from their family.

"I thank you Tsume-sama. And don't mention it cause think of the backlash on you if you were taking care of the Demon Brat of Konoha?" that caused Tsume to wince at how nonchalant Naruto was with his old nickname.

"Well I think I should get going and remember Naruto you can always come to me if you need a problem with anything." Tsume said before disappearing leaving the 4 alone in the clearing

Naruto then turned to the open passage before whistling for the 3 dogs to follow him as he descended the stairs. The dogs upon hearing the commanding whistle from their master raced after him and went to go see their new home for a while.

After that had happened Naruto explored the estate before setting up a place in the master bedroom for the triplets to sleep and continuing on with his busy life.

The group of captains had all taken a seat while the images kept on passing them. Then they watched for another year until the war ended with the Leaf and Sand finally destroying the Sound making the Grass to give up. Throughout the whole time Naruto had been learning more and more of the jutsus, seals, and other things left by his father and mother. Hana was surprised to watch as Naruto began to start working on the world's most famous technique, the Hirashin no Jutsu.

(Basically after this it picks up with Shippuden running along with the story so skip around time. I am just skimming through the stuff we know from the manga to the Akatsuki attack. Then I pick up from there.)

They watched as the Garra Retrieval mission happened, how Garra was brought back to life which stunned the captains, next is the Heaven and Earth Reconnaissance Mission or the mission to Orochimaru's hideout to get Sasuke back, after that it was the 'Akatsuki' Suppression Mission or when Hidan and Kakazu were killed and unfortunately no I don't have Yugito saved sorry Yugito fans and also I am sorry for the loss of Asuma in this part its not cool, next comes the Hunt for Itachi where they get the first glimpse of Madara Uchiha and then the meeting for Naruto and Itachi who gave the special crow to Naruto. (which I personally think is the same thing that Itachi did to Sasuke but instead of Amaterasu, its Tsukuyomi that hits Madara when his sharingan eye is exposed)

The group watched as the trouble was slowly declining until they saw something tragic happen in the form of Fukasaku looking worse for wear with some kind of code on his back. Tsunade had called the Rookie 11 and their senseis to her office for what the old toad elder had to say.

_Tsunade's office_

Soon everyone was in the Hokage's office wondering why they were here but Naruto, who was in the back of the room, already knew something was off for his master's sage trainer to be standing on Tsunade's desk. For the first time in so long Naruto feels something that he only felt when he was a child, fear. He was fearing what this meeting was about and what happened to his perverted godfather, Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed and asked the old toad on her desk "Alright since everyone is here can you please tell us what is the news Fukasuka-sama?"

Fukasuka sighed heavily before replying with the one thing that tore two of the people in the room in half "It is unfortunate for me to say that Jiraiya boy has… been killed in Amegakure by Pein the leader of Akatsuki…" You could hear a pin drop as the room went deathly quiet. Naruto's and Tsunade's eyes were wide in shock while everyone was gasping or had tears in their eyes. Naruto was probably the one worse by far as his body started to spasm before he leaves the room in a blast of wind knocking over a few people and sending papers everywhere. Kakashi knew something like this was going to happen as did Tsunade though the latter was crying and sobbing into her hands.

Hana was walking home from a hard days at the Vet. She was almost at the gate to her when out of no where a gust of wind blew by from above making her look up and see Naruto blaze on by with what looked to be tears going down his eyes. Now this sometimes is a common sight for any other ninja but its really rare to see one Naruto Uzumaki, the legendary Crimson Fox and the second person to gain the status of SS in the bingo book thanks to his prowess in the last war, to be crying as he always had his shades on but now they aren't and for Hana who had a crush on the blond it was hurting her inside. She wanted to go after him but he was long gone and it would take too long to find him and she was tired anyway. What Hana would find out later tonight from Kiba about Jiraiya would make her want to go and comfort her crush even more.

For a whole week the blond trained himself into the ground trying to get over the loss of his godfather and would of continued had 2 unlikely individuals came to the entrance to his clan estate, Fukasuka and Shima, the elder toads. The two had came to tell him that he would go under the same training as Jiraiya, the Toad Sage Arts. At first Naruto was surprised as he hadn't heard of this training before from his master/godfather but he decided that he was waiting for the war to end before telling him about it.

After the three told Tsunade they left for Toad Mountain to begin the training. It took about a week to get most of the training done since this Naruto is calm and has been meditating for years now. The shinigami watched as Naruto almost turned into a toad statue at first. Since Rei wasn't trying to sabotage the training Naruto became a true Toad Sage, a thing that no one not even his father had achieved. For a week or two Naruto tried creating a way to gather nature chakra while running while learning the most basic of the toad sage arts which included the Super Great Ball Rasengan (it's the giant rasengan that both Jiraiya and Naruto used when in Toad Sage mode in their battles against Pein in the manga and anime)

Shima had went back to Konoha to check up on things while Naruto and Fukasuka stayed and continued to work on Naruto's Rasenshuriken and have it being able to be thrown. For about 4 days the two continued refining the merging sequence while moving and completely mastering how to keep the rasenshuriken in its form after being thrown. On the end of the fourth day they decided it was enough and when the next day came there was the sudden pull of a summoning and soon him, Fukasuka, Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamakichi, and Gamahiro were all summoned onto a massive crater that was once known as Konoha.

Naruto and Fukasuka who was riding on his shoulder looked around trying to find something. What they found was Shima jump up and land on Naruto's opposite shoulder looking a bit dirty.

Looking at her he spoke as the massive cloud of dust starts to thin "Shima-sama what is it you need? Where are we and where is Konoha?" basically these were the main questions on the toads minds as well

Shima sighed before speaking "Naruto… this is Konoha." That hit them all like a mallet to a gong. When the top of the smoke dissipated they saw the Hokage Mountain in the background telling them that indeed this is was once the prosperous city of Konoha.

When Naruto was about to ask what had happened 9 figures appeared in front of the toads, they were all wearing a black coat with red clouds on them. Kisame, Konan (paper clone), Zetsu, and 6 other people were standing there. Kisame was grinning like a madman while the other 8 were stoic if you count out the out of his mind black side of Zetsu. (Just to mention since I am not going to even try to make up something like the Sage form with the sharingan. I am just having Naruto fight without it the sharingan this time until later.)

Naruto and the toads narrowed their eyes at the Akatsuki, "Akatsuki eh?" Naruto's now emotionless voice drawled out

Deva Path (the one that can use the Shinra Tensei) spoke up with his voice rebounding off the walls and could be heard by Naruto "This saves us the trouble of looking for you." Before the 2 groups could start fighting Tsunade appeared in between them staring at the Akatsuki while looking worse for wear.

"I am the 5th Hokage." "Fifth!" came the call of a Anbu member falling to get to the weakened Hokage "And I will never forgive you… for trampling on the treasure, the dreams…" Tsunade started. Naruto was stunned at the appearance of his surrogate grandmother. "… of those who came before me!! As Hokage I will put a stop to you here and now!" (this part is out of the manga itself)

"Looks like you understand a little of my pain now. …But… I have no use for you." Just then the Asura path launched from his position with the blades coming out of his robotic arm. Tsunade was shocked at the sudden attack and didn't move and the Anbu was close to her but too far to save her. "The one I want…-" He was interrupted by Naruto who appears and slams a rasengan into the back of Asura path destroying it.

"Is me, right!?" Naruto shouted

Tsunade was shocked as Naruto appeared out of no where and saved her but what shocked her more was the 2 images that were appearing right next to Naruto, her dead teammate, Jiraiya, and the dead Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Naruto's voice knocked Tsunade out of her stupor as the Anbu lands next to her to check on her, "There's no need for the Konoha's Hokage to deal with the likes of these guys. You just go enjoy a nice cup of tea or something…" "Naruto…" she softly whispered

The toads were watching everything and Gamabunta decided to speak out "Gramps… did you see those old, familiar forms?"

"I sure did…" Fukasuka said back nodding _'… Looks like Naruto has surpassed those who came before him'_

"Uzumaki Naruto" Deva path drawled

Naruto grit his teeth before yelling out "Let's settle this once and for all!!!!!"

A gust of wind blows some dust away while the two sides stare at each other before Naruto's voice boomed over the crater, as the 6 paths of pein get into formation same as the other Akatsuki, "Gamakichi!" Just then Gamakichi's big form, with Fukasuka and Shima on his head, slams down on the ground behind Tsunade and the Anbu startling them. "Take Tsunade to safety!" "Roger!!" Gamakichi replied

Naruto then lowered his voice so only the four of them can hear him "Granny… leave this to me. Tell the villagers not to interfere. It'll just make it harder to fight if I have to protect them at the same time."

"Alright… then take Katsuyu with you… he should be useful. He has intel on Pein." Tsunade said. Just then Fukasuka hopped on by grabbing the miniature slug during the jump before landing on the large scroll latched to Naruto's lower back. Naruto just bit his thumb before wiping the blood along the tattoo on his neck causing Ranran Shouhen (Fiery Rebirth) to appear in his hand before he twirled it a few times expertly causing the Akatsuki members to tense. Naruto then cracked his neck before relaxing into a loose yet strong stance with both his hands on the hilt of his sword.

Katsuyu wormed itself into Naruto's coat pocket for safety while the toad elder toads hopped up to Naruto's shoulders and got prepared.

The second Gamakichi jumped away with Tsunade and the Anbu Kisame charged forward with Samehada off his back while the Animal path crouched down and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" summoning a giant rhino that charged Naruto along side Kisame.

Naruto bowed his head until right when the massive horn of the summon bearing down on him. Right then a blood clone appeared and stopped the rhino in its tracks causing a crater to form from the pressure. The real Naruto locked blades with Kisame before the two disappeared and started a near Kage level battle of the blades around the crater while the summon was thrown into the air by the clone.

The rhino soared high into the air before another cry of Kuchiyose was heard and a giant dog and bull appear charging at the clone this time. Since the two elder frogs stayed on the clone's shoulders they jumped up into the air and put their hands together and called out their technique "Sage Art: Frog Song!". Out of their mouths came massive sound waves that stopped the charging summons in their tracks as the blood clone charged between the two and created two kage bushins that turned and faced their respective target before they both formed a rasengan that grew into massive proportions.

The two clones then jumped and rammed the massive balls of chakra into the two stunned summons sending them up to the same height as the rhino summon. Shima and Fukasuka appeared in front of Bunta, Ken, and Hiro and Fukasuka shouted out their names "Bunta! Ken! Hiro!" making the 3 toads prepare to jump. Bunta shouted back "Right!!" then the three jumped into the air and destroyed the other 3 summons with ease.

Back on the ground the real Naruto and Kisame appeared with the fish man looking like he went through the shredder while Naruto was looking better though not by very much. Since Naruto wasn't using any chakra Samehada wasn't stealing much since for some reason it couldn't devour the nature chakra that covered Naruto's chakra pathways.

Kisame was grinning like a madman while he was panting since it has been so long since he has fought this hard and it was exhilarating "Not bad gaki. You handle that blade much better then Zabuza ever did. Hell this is the best fight I have ever had and I fought a demon!" the fish man yelled out while laughing electing a chuckle from the blond in front of him.

"The same to you fishface. I have been waiting for so long for a person to test my limits with my blade I thought I wouldn't ever find someone and almost gave up. But enough talking its time for more fighting!" the blond rushed Kisame slamming his blade into Samehada and uses his nature enhanced strength and sends Kisame flying and he would of righted himself to continue fighting if it wasn't for a hidden kage bushin to appear and ram a rasengan into his head killing him before he could think. The bushin picked up Samehada and seal it into a scroll before throwing the scroll to the real one who caught it and stashed it away.

Naruto turned to see that the summons get destroyed and Bunta land on the dog summon. He saw that his blood clone use the frog katas and knock the Preta path away. This left the Akatsuki with only the Animal path, Deva path, Human path, Naraka path, Konan (her paper clone), and Zetsu.

Naruto appeared right next to his blood clone with his hand out and the clone starts to form rasenshuriken in his palm. After the rasenshuriken was formed the blood clone stood off to the side. Naruto reared back before launching his hand forward like a slingshot and shot the rasenshuriken at the remaining group of Akatsuki forcing them to move out of the way. Zetsu went underground while the others jumped out of the way with the Human path having to throw the exhausted Animal path out of the way before he was torn to shreds by the blades of the attack.

The Animal path summoned a large bird as it hit the ground forcing the blood clone and Naruto to jump apart. Naruto was tired and almost out of sage chakra and would soon loose his sage form. The blood clone heading towards where the paper clone of Konan was to take her out while his creator finished off the rest.

Just then the dog summon underneath Bunta split into two slightly smaller versions of the dogs and went after Hiro and Ken while Bunta was tripped. Fukasuka and Shima landed after jumping away from the blood clone. Fukasuka thought of a plan and jumped over to where Bunta, Ken, and Hiro was and ordered them to throw Bunta towards Naruto. Shima used a Sage Art: Dust Cloud to cover the field so the paths couldn't see out each other's eyes anymore.

Just then Bunta appeared in the line of sight of the Naraka and Deva path slamming his large tanto at them forcing them to separate but also wonder where Naruto and the Animal path went to.

Inside Bunta's mouth it was dark and the Animal path couldn't see a thing until 2 glowing toad eyes appeared in the dark. To the Animal path it seemed like a eternity but instead it was a second before 2 Rasengans were forced into it's gut destroying it before it and Naruto fell out of Gamabunta's mouth. The dog summon, which separated into almost a dozen, was dispelled allowing Gamahiro and Gamaken a break. Now Naruto was out of sage mode and tired considerably.

Seeing his chance Deva path charged forward at the exhausted blond. Bunta seeing this tries again to slam his tanto onto the Deva path but he misses and his target uses him as a springboard to get closer to the now retreating Naruto who had unlatched his scroll. The Deva path landed in front of Naruto stopping his run. Fukasuka called out saying he would do 'it' though no one but those two knew what he meant.

Naruto then tossed the scroll over to Pa and engaged Deva path in a small bout of taijutsu while Pa opened the scroll showing a medium sized array. He slammed his hand on the kanji in the middle while calling out 'Reverse Kuchiyose' summoning a meditating kage bushin. Pa called out to Naruto to dispel the clone now. His reply was for the clone to go up into smoke and then Naruto to go back into sage mode before kicking Pein away.

With the blood clone we find him going toe to toe with the clone of Konan's. It tried incinerating Konan's clone with a wind powered **Great Fireball Jutsu **but the clone broke down into piece of paper to dodge. This kept on going until finally the blond clone created a few kage bushin and they did a mass area of effect combo with the use of 2 **Diatoppas**, 2 **Toad Oil Bullets** and 2 **Karyū Endans** in conjunction that torched most of the crater that was opposite of the battle of the real Naruto and Deva path.

The collaboration of the 6 jutsus had successfully destroyed Konan's clone but caused all the clones to go up in smoke and the blood clone to disappear while transferring its remaining chakra to the real Naruto.

Naruto felt the extra sage chakra coming from the now dispersed blood clone and thanked the gods for it as he had created another rasenshuriken and launched it at the down Deva path but was intercepted by the now revived Preta path and was absorbed. Naruto gritted his teeth before looking at for the cause of the revival of the damn body. He found it in the form of a large demonic head next to the Naraka path.

'_Got to kill that thing so it doesn't fucking keep reviving these assholes!' _Naruto mentally yelled. Rei was watching the battle intensely from inside the seal and was starting to worry about her lover's survival as the odds were getting lower but she knew that from experience that her lover did the impossible everyday.

Naruto shook his head before taking a calming breath. As this was happening Pa and Ma were off to the side ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Bunta, Hiro, and Ken were off to the side catching their breaths from having to fight off those damn dogs. The Naraka path jumps back behind its last two remaining brethren while the Preta path was ready to absorb anything sent at them.

Naruto formed two rasengans before slamming them into the ground forming a smokescreen around him. The three paths tensed at the sudden move before another rasenshuriken flew out of the smoke at the 3 and Preta path was there to start absorbing until it turned into the real Naruto and tackled the Preta path to the ground allowing the real rasenshuriken to come in from behind and head at the motionless Deva path. When it was about to hit the man it dispersed almost like magic thanks to the timely return of Deva path's powers over gravity.

Just then another Naruto appeared above the Naraka path and smashed him to bits with a double rasengan shocking the Deva path who didn't see it coming. Now the forces of Akatsuki was reduced down to the Preta path, Deva path, and Zetsu who hasn't surfaced as of yet.

The clone and the real Naruto attack both the paths at the same time but Deva path used his Shinra Tensei to force them both backwards causing the clone to disperse and the real Naruto to roll back a dozen yards. While focused on the real Naruto, Deva path was attacked on 3 sides by Bunta, Ken, and Hiro. But as it was Deva path would not go down and using Bunta's tanto as a springboard Deva path got in between the 3 and sent them flying with his Shinra Tensei.

"Boss Gama!" Naruto shouts as he, Pa, and Ma watched as the 3 giants went flying. "Damnit! This is getting to tiring! They just keep coming with their damn powers. Its driving me up the damn wall!"

"Calm down Naruto-kun. We can beat him it will just take time. Hold them off while me and Ma get ready for our illusions." Pa said getting a nod from the tired blond next to him. He and Ma then put their hands together and started focusing their nature chakra for their next attack.

The blond was ready to charge but what happened next wasn't anywhere near as close in his mind. Deva path aimed his right hand out at him and out of no where he was being _pulled_ to the pair while the Preta path got ready to grab him.

Preta path punched him in the gut before going behind the blond into a sleeper hold while starting to absorb Naruto's sage chakra. In a few seconds Naruto's sage mode failed and he reverted back to normal again. Over to the side Pa and Ma were still getting ready for their attacks so they couldn't do anything at the moment.

Naruto was feeling like crap now thanks to this damn thing taking away his sage chakra and he couldn't do a thing about it- _'Hey Wait!'_ Naruto then remembered one essential fact about sage chakra, it was too hard to control unless you had proper training and this idiot didn't! With a renewed resolve Naruto closed his eyes and started gathering more and more sage chakra for the Preta path to absorb.

Deva path thought that the Kyuubi container was giving up when he had closed his eyes but what he didn't expect was for the Preta path to start to mutate into a frog-like statue. The blond then used brute strength and destroyed the Preta path's arms making the count 1 vs. 2 now though Zetsu was still no where to be found not that Naruto was caring since it meant that he wouldn't get interrupted in his battle against the last path.

"Now its just you and me you bastard." Naruto panted out though Deva path's face stayed emotionless.

"Yes I believe it is." Deva path aims his left hand towards Ma and Pa as they are about to let loose their illusions. Out of no where Pa starts being pulled to the Deva path who took out one of his black pike blades. Ma cries out for Pa as Naruto dives to save him but it was all in vain as Pa was stabbed and killed by Deva path.

Naruto laid there on the ground stunned as he looked at the dead body of his Toad master while Ma was crying off to the side.

Naruto sprung up and charged at the remaining path with a fist cocked back. What he got instead was Pa's corpse flung into his gut sending him back to where he started until he was pulled again to the Deva path who grasped him by the throat and choke slammed him into the ground. He then stabbed the black blade through both of Naruto's hands pinning them to the ground.

At this moment Zetsu had decided to appear next to the Deva path coming out of the ground. For the next couple of minutes Deva path and Naruto argue about peace, justice and other crap. The next thing the 3 know Hinata comes out of no where and tries to attack Pein from behind though him and Zetsu jump back before she could hit them.

"What the hell are you doing Hinata!? Get out of here! Its too dangerous." Naruto yelled

"I know…" came Hinata's voice stunning Naruto slightly "I'm just being selfish."

"What're you talking about!?" Naruto shouted still pined to the ground

"I'm here on my own free will. I used to cry and always give up. I nearly went the wrong way… but you showed me the right way… I was always chasing you… trying to overtake you… I just wanted to walk with you… I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I love you…." that stumped Naruto right then and there. Hinata then charged at Pein using a Juho Soshiken but was blown back by a Shinra Tensei.

Pein then walks up to her body and stabs her with his black blade. What Pein didn't know was that he had unleashed a force that would be his downfall.

All the anger and pain built up inside of Naruto as he saw his friend get stabbed by this madman. He just couldn't hold it in anymore and Rei was getting slightly afraid for her lover now.

Naruto just let all his anger out in a very loud and ferocious roar "rrrrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH**HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto's voice turned demonic at the end and started shaking the ground as he turned into his 6-tailed half demon form. A large beam shot up from Naruto's position and into the clouds parting them instantly.

The level of chakra and KI that was released caused all the surrounding spectators to gasp and try to get their breathes. It was almost as high as Rei's when she attacked all those years ago. Bunta, Ken, and Hiro had been desummoned and were back at the Toad Mountain recovering and Ma was out cold off to the side.

Deva path throughout this was still emotionless. When the dust cloud started to disperse a figure stood in the middle with 6 appendages flailing behind it in a aggressive manner. The figure turned out to be Naruto in his current strongest form and boy was he PISSED!

Naruto wasn't wearing his shirt as it had been ripped off by the explosion showing off his slightly furry upper body. His nails turned into steel hardened claws. His eyes were a cross between the sharingan and his demonic form eyes. Basically it was the three tomoes around the black slit that went up the middle of the eye. His pants were ripped in several different places showing off patches of his legs that had golden fur on it. Behind him were 6 long and fluffy golden fox tails that were still flailing around in a pissed off manner.

The expression on Naruto's face was murderous. Due to Naruto's chakra output it meant that no Hyuuga, who would be watching up above, could keep watching him with their Byakugan since they would be blinded by Naruto's intense blaze of chakra.

Naruto growled as he stared at the emotionless face of his opponent. Naruto then disappeared surprising Pein and Zetsu who was off to the side until the buzz saw sound of a rasenshuriken filled their ears and Zetsu was hit from above by a red version of his rasenshuriken completely annihilating him. The impact blast was at least twice as big and made Pein jump away unless he wanted to be drawn into the blast.

Naruto appeared behind Pein and in a flash Pein was sent flying towards the walls of the crater. Pein righted himself only to look up and see Naruto's angry face inches from his own. Pein acted quick and let loose a Shinra Tensei that sent Naruto flying back but not before he got a kick in at Pein's face sending him back as well.

Naruto flips and skids to a stop before seemingly vanishing and reappearing in front of Pein before he could move and slammed his fist into his gut causing Pein to cough up blood. Naruto then kneed him in the face snapping Pein's face back before Spartan kicking him straight into the wall. (yes I mean the same kick from the movie 300)

Pein could barely stand as he got himself beaten into the ground. He thought this attack would be easy since it was him, the other paths, Kisame, Zetsu, and Konan, a group of dangerous S-rank nin. But he failed to realize that nothing in this world is easy and now here he was half death with a pissed off demon in front of him. He knew he couldn't get too far from the blond and get closer to his real body to use the Chibaku Tensei.

Naruto walked up to the down body of Deva path and took out one of the black rods from the inside of Pein's cloak before slicing Deva path's throat killing him. He then looked at the rod before stabbing it into his leg making him wince before forcing nature chakra into the rod causing him to see a mountain in the distance that looked to be made of paper. He then saw the rippled eyes of the real Pein inside the mountain. After getting the location, he took out the rod throwing it onto the ground before running in that direction.

(I am going to skip the talk between Nagato and Naruto and move on)

After the battle was finally over the Leaf village started to repair. Naruto with the help of his kage bushin helped the repair along, being a man army has its perks. There was another reason Naruto was helping out because sooner or later he would need the skills in carpentry, plumbing, and other civilian skills.

For about 4 months the repairs continued under the damned watch of Danzo, the 6th fucking hokage. After the battle was over the damn cripple was put into office thanks to the ruling of the Fire Daimyo. Ever since then he has been under constant watch by the Anbu Root nin. It was thanks to the seal work done by his father that no one was able to enter the blond's compound.

One week into the fourth month of the repairs there was a Kage meeting in the land of Iron that Danzo went to. After the meeting word began to spread about the start of the next great ninja war. It was said that Madara Uchiha himself had appeared at the Kage meeting stating that the Fifth Great Ninja War had begun with Madara vs. the world. It may sound like a weak attempt of intimidation if it wasn't for the fact that this man was the same person that had control the Natural Disaster herself, my beloved Rei and in the man's possession was 7 of the 9 Bijuu.

Naruto had enough of the legendary Uchiha and decided that it was time to remove this threat from the world. The blond sent out a secret message to Madara challenging him at the Valley of the End in 2 weeks. He knew that Madara would accept cause it gave him a opportune time to 'capture' the nine-tailed fox but what he doesn't know is that thanks to Naruto's father the blond had a means of getting through the so called impenetrable defense of Madara Uchiha. (basically how he disappears and all attacks that try to hit him go straight through him)

For the two weeks he was preparing for the inevitable showdown that will be legendary just like the other 2 battles that happened in the Valley of the End. The blond knew that it was going to be a really tough battle as his opponent was at least 100+ years old and over his lifetime had gained countless amounts of experience. Also the fact that this man was the second person to ever control his beloved means his powers were truly formidable.

The day came when his fight against Madara would commence so he created a blood clone to distract the Root Anbu outside his entrance. When the coast was clear he darted out of the village to the upcoming battlefield skillfully dodging all patrols on the way out of the village.

A couple hours later Naruto landed on the head of the statue of Hashirama Senju looking out ever the raging river to see on top of the opposite statue of Madara Uchiha was the masked Uchiha founder, sitting lazily in a crouch. Naruto could feel the tainted and devilish of the man in front of him shift onto his form. The blond steeled himself as the Akatsuki's true leader stands up showing his fully unarmored glory. (basically what Madara wears in this .com /art/ Kakashi- and -Madara-134422623 close the spaces for pic)

"So you actually made it Naruto-kun." Madara says cheerfully still acting like Tobi

"Oh course I would its rude to not show up to your own planned event ne?" Naruto said softly causing Madara to start chuckling

"Too true. Now shall we start this bout and make this valley even more famous with another infamous battle? First me and my best friend, Hashirama, then you against your best friend and my descendent Sasuke Uchiha, and finally me, the strongest Uchiha in history, against you, the second Yellow Flash and bearer of the true Will of Fire, Naruto Namikaze Uchiha." Madara spoke with nostalgia overflowing in his voice getting a nod from the blond across from him.

The two got into their respective fighting stances and waited for Mother Nature to start the battle for the future of the world. A short, but strong breeze went through the surrounding trees causing a leaf to come off and float down to the water below. Both competitors watched the leaf as it floated down while tensing their muscles.

When the leaf finally touched the flowing waters the two fighters sped off charging at each other with their arms pulled back and sent a punch that when connected to each other caused a massive explosion to ensue and started the second battle of legends at the Valley of the End.

**End.**

**Sorry I took so long its just that my studies came before this story and over time I forgot about it. If it wasn't for Namikaze09 asking for permission to use my other story I wouldn't of finished this chapter at all. I hope to maybe get the next chapter out soon probably before my birthday in March. I am sorry for the wait.**

**Incoming chapter: Part 2: Battles of the Century unfold**


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

nubsauce13

bloodlust002


End file.
